


In Public Places

by ClownBabyx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Domestic Fluff, Edging, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Soft Eve Polastri, Soft Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Strap-Ons, Villanelle and Eve are totally in love with one another, so so soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClownBabyx/pseuds/ClownBabyx
Summary: Two years after their escape to another country, Villanelle and Eve celebrate their two year anniversary. With unconventional gifts.Post Season 3Fluff and Smut pieceIt gets a little dirty guys. You’re welcome ❤️Tweet me 😇 @clownbaby15x
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 399
Kudos: 661





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluff and smut piece. It soft, it’s dirty 😇
> 
> Both POV’s

It’s been two years since Villanelle and Eve arrived in a new country together. Making it their home. Making each other their home. 

It had been nothing short of spectacular. There were fights. Like any other couple would have.Except for the fights that come from talking about their past. A bloody past. Not like a normal couple. But nothing that could drive them away from one another. It only brought them closer. 

They discovered the city together. They discovered what each other liked, disliked.How to make each other laugh. What made each other cry. They explored each other emotionally. 

Villanelle thought it would be hard to to delve into what she was or wasn’t feeling. But, it hadn’t been. Eve was patient with her. Understanding. Accepting. It made Villanelle feel safe to be strong. And it made her feel safe to fall apart if she needed to. 

The way to Villanelle’s heart was not so surprisingly, food. So Eve decided it was time to learn how to cook. Properly. Edible food. On their first anniversary, Eve surprised Villanelle with a home cooked dinner. Villanelle was a little wary as she sat down. But with the first bite, her eyes went wide, a moan rolled out of her chest and a wide grin, pasta hanging out of the side of her mouth, sat on her face. Eve had taken cooking lessons behind Villanelle’s back. And she had gotten much better. 

Villanelle had learned that the way to Eve’s heart was through doing. Doing anything for Eve, really. It could be as simple as folding laundry, cleaning the house, running errands. Anything that said - “ _I was thinking about you._ ” Eve’s love language was thought and sentiment.On their first anniversary, Villanelle decided to frame pictures of them. Hang them throughout the house in a pleasing manner. 

Villanelle was never one to document time with pictures. Eve was. Villanelle noticed how important it was to her. Just by the way Eve would stop them in the right moment to snap a picture of the two of them. 

When Eve came home after work that night, a day before their first anniversary, she walked in to what Villanelle made feel like a shrine to their relationship. In an unexpected move, instead of happily crying or running and jumping into Villanelle’s outstretched arms, Eve pushed Villanelle up against the kitchen counter and said - “ _Fuck me. Now. Right here._ ”And so Villanelle did. Happily. Ecstatically actually. 

They thought they had learned everything there was to learn about each other physically. They had taken to it in earnest. It didn’t come close to what they we’re still getting to know, though. Each day. It was as if their bodies were made for one another. They both had never felt anything like it. 

But, Eve could be a prude about some things. At home, she was far from a prude.Hands, teeth, mouth everywhere. In every room. Against every surface. But Villanelle wanted to explore _everything_ with Eve. Especially in public. 

Villanelle had tried to convince her. On many occasions. She’s tried at Eve’s office, restaurants, out shopping, on their bike rides when they found themselves trekking down a secluded area. Only making it to light fondling and kissing up against whatever Villanelle could find to push Eve against. It would always stop there. Leaving Villanelle wanting. Thrilled, but wanting. 

Villanelle wants people to see, people to hear what they do to one another. She wants Eve to be known as hers. And her as Eve’s. She wants others to know how they make each other feel. 

Eve is fine with people knowing how they feel about one another. Villanelle is hers and she is Villanelle’s. But others seeing and hearing is what bothers her. She feels like that’s better off private. Between the two of them. 

When Villanelle gets handsy in public, it definitely stirs something in Eve. But then a deep rooted self consciousness takes over. She feels eyes on her. So she stops it. Making it up to Villanelle at home. When they’re alone. 

***********

Villanelle brings it up again while they lay in bed before sleep. 

“And why not?” Villanelle asks, resting her cheek on her hand, facing Eve. 

“Ive told you this a million times. It always feels gross.” Eve says with a sigh, hands behind her head, staring at the ceiling fan. 

“I can make it feel _not_ gross.” Villanelle says, brushing a stray curl away from Eve’s face. 

“I don’t want anyone to see, walk in or up on us. I feel like there are eyes on me.”

“That’s half of the fun, Eve.” 

Charles barks in his sleep while he dreams at their feet. Villanelle nudges him softly with her toes to let him know she’s there. And he stills. Breathing softly again. 

“I’ve done it before. With Niko. I didn’t like it.” Eve says quietly. 

“I am _not_ Niko.” Villanelle says firmly. 

“Oh, I know that.” Eve laughs. “And, thank god.”

“And you and I have done it before. Once. And you seemed like you liked it then.”

“I thought we were going to be killed, Villanelle.”

“Let’s get you back in that mind frame then, yes?”

“Villanelle...” Eve says, turning her head to glare at her. 

“ _Eve_...” Villanelle says playfully. 

But Eve wasn’t budging. So Villanelle dropped it. 

For a bit. 

******

They lie together. Bodies warm and bare, wet with sweat. Eve’s leg slung over Villanelle’s waist, her head on Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle’s strong heartbeat beneath her ear. 

Just a week from their second anniversary, Eve finally gives in. 

“Okay. I think we need to set some ground rules here.” 

“Absolutely. Rules. So sexy.” Villanelle says, running her fingers through the sweat dampened black curls that lay across her chest. 

“I’m serious.” Eve says, lightly slapping Villanelle’s side. 

“What are your rules?” Villanelle sighs. 

“Nowhere dirty.” Eve says, holding a finger up towards their ceiling. 

“So, bathrooms are a no? What if it’s a nice, clean, spacious bathroom?”

“Villanelle...” 

Villanelle laughs. 

“And we have to be quiet.” Eve says, holding up a second finger. 

“Mhmm. Okay.” Villanelle says tapping her chin, feigning thought as Eve glances up at her. “ _I_ can be quiet. I don’t think _you_ can though.” 

“I am not that loud.” 

“Eve. You are _so_ loud. And I’m not complaining. Just stating facts.” Villanelle says, scratching her fingers at Eve’s scalp. 

Eve glares at Villanelle. She lowers her hand down to pinch at her stomach and splays her fingers possesively to rest across Villanelle’s navel. 

“Okay. We have to be as quiet as possible.”

“I won’t do that thing that you like so much then.” Villanelle wags her eyebrows up and down as Eve looks up at her from her chest. 

“Well, hold on. I didn’t say that.” Eve says, stuttering over her words.

Villanelle laughs as Eve’s fingers scratch gently against her belly. 

“And is this a week long present? A gift that keeps giving?” 

“Villanelle...” 

Villanelle pouts and gives Eve her best puppy dog eyes. She knows this sways Eve in the right direction. 

“Fine. Yes. Don’t be greedy though.”

“Oh, I like this.” Villanelle purrs, running her hand down Eve’s bare side. 

“Mhmm. I figured you would. Happy early anniversary.” 

Eve leans up and catches Villanelle’s lips with hers. 

“You are too good to me, Eve.”

******

** 12 hours later... **

“Hi, Eve.” Villanelle leans down to whisper over Eve’s shoulder. 

“Jesus!” Eve jumps in her chair and turns to face a smug looking Villanelle. “I didn’t know you were stopping by today.”

“Because I didn’t tell you.” Villanelle grins. “I brought food. And coffee.” Holding both up like a peace offering. 

“Mhmm. I love you.” 

Eve pulls her down for a soft kiss. 

“Mhmm. Where is everyone?” Villanelle says, looking around at an eerily empty and quiet office space. 

“They all have lunches planned. I had to catch up on some paperwork.” Eve says, waving a hand towards the stack of papers on her desk. 

“Can you take a break?” 

And Villanelle gives her that look. The one she loves so much. Her ever changing, now green eyes sparkling at the sight of her, one eyebrow raised, her bottom lip barely in between her teeth.  


_Jesus_ , Eve thinks. It still makes her ache. 

“Absolutely. What paperwork?”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Good. Here.” Villanelle hands her a coffee. 

Villanelle places the food down on the table behind Eve’s desk and rolls up a chair to join Eve. 

“How’s work?” Villanelle says, settling into her chair. 

“Better now.” Eve says, taking a sip of her coffee. “God. I needed this.”

Villanelle swipes Eve’s coffee out of her hand and takes a sip. 

“You know, you can order your own coffee.”

“Couples share, Eve.” Villanelle smirks and hands her coffee back. “I have an anniversary surprise for you.”

“Ohhh. What is it?” Eve says giddily. 

“Tsk. It’s a surprise, Eve. I’ll give it to you tomorrow.”

“Can I have a hint?” Eve pulls Villanelle’s chair forward a bit. 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” Eve says innocently. 

“This is how it starts.” Villanelle says, waving a finger at Eve. 

“This is how _what_ starts?” Eve says grinning. 

“Don’t look at me like that.”

“Like what?” Eve says, her gaze burning into Villanelle. 

She knows how to pull something out of Villanelle if she needs to. With just a look. Villanelle usually gives in. Regretting it immediately. Shocked when it comes out of her mouth. And the look that comes over Villanelle’s face when she’s realized what she’s done is a gift in itself for Eve. 

Villanelle leans back in the chair, throwing her leg over the other to let her ankle rest on the top of her thigh. 

“It’s not working.” 

“Really?” Eve says incredulously. 

Villanelle laughs.

“You will like this surprise. It’s worth the wait. And the suspense.” Villanelle grins. 

“It better be.” Eve says, turning her chair back towards her desk. 

Villanelle stands and moves behind Eve. She digs her fingers into Eve’s shoulders. Working the tension out of them. Eve leans back into her touch. 

“Are you sulking?” Villanelle asks softly. “I just brought you coffee and food. You should be thanking me, Eve.”

“Thank you, Villanelle.” Eve says, placing a hand over one of Villanelle’s at her shoulders. 

Villanelle bends over to kiss the space behind Eve’s ear and whispers.

“You are welcome, Eve.”

Villanelle nips at her earlobe before she straightens up, running her thumbs along the sides of Eve’s shoulder blades. 

“Okay. What are you up to?” Eve says, instinctively leaning into the pressure Villanelle puts on her shoulders. 

“What? Can I not bring you food and coffee and expect nothing else?” 

Villanelle is _absolutely_ up to something. No coworkers around. Office to themselves. It’s the perfect opportunity and Villanelle won’t let it go to waste. 

Villanelle’s long fingers press into the muscles of Eve’s neck. 

“Mhmm. That feels good.” Eve sighs and closes her eyes. 

“Good.” 

Villanelle’s hands move from her neck and into her hair. Scraping her scalp lightly. Eliciting a moaning sigh from Eve. 

When Eve hears and feels herself, her eyes snap open at her realization. 

“Okay. I know what you’re doing. And not here. They could be back any minute.” Eve says, looking at Villanelle over her shoulder. 

Villanelle laughs and whips Eve around in her chair so that she’s facing her. 

“So that means we’ll have to be quick, yes?” 

And Villanelle is giving her that look again. 

“No, Villanelle.” 

“Yes, Eve.” Villanelle says, crouching down on the balls of her feet in front of Eve. 

Villanelle runs her hands up Eve’s thighs as she looks up at her. 

“Villanelle...” Eve breathes out as Villanelle’s hands reach to unbuckle her belt. 

“But, it’s my anniversary gift.” Villanelle says, looking pleadingly at Eve. 

Eve feels her resolve crumble as she feels her belt loosen and Villanelle’s fingers on the button of her pants. 

When she unbuttons Eve’s pants, Villanelle traces the hem of her panties with her finger. Dipping just under them along the edges.  


Eve meets Villanelle’s gaze and her resolve no longer crumbles. Her resolve is no longer. As if it never existed. 

And Villanelle sees it. She stands, pulling Eve up by her hands and kicks her chair to the side. It rolls slowly and rests against the wall.  


She pins Eve against her desk. Arms on both sides of her. Her body leans into Eve as she bends down to whisper against Eve’s trembling lips. 

“Quick. And quiet.” 

Before Eve can think, Villanelle crashes their lips together, hands moving to Eve’s waist, pulling their hips together. Eliciting a loud moan from Eve. 

“Shh, Eve. We have to be quiet.” Villanelle says playfully when she pulls back. 

“Asshole.” Eve mumbles. 

“I heard that.” Villanelle grins, moving her hands to Eve’s pants.  


She locks eyes with Eve as she pulls the zipper of Eve’s pants down slowly. And when Eve starts to gladly and quickly wiggle out of them, Villanelle stops her. 

“We have to be quick, Eve. Remember?”

One of Villanelle’s hands quickly dips beneath Eve’s underwear and finds her immediately. 

“Jesus.” Eve says, eyes fluttering shut and head lolling back as Villanelle slowly moves her fingers around her. She can already feel herself coating Villanelle’s fingers in wet warmth. 

“You’re not going to stop me this time?” Villanelle asks as her fingers explore Eve. She’s waiting for Eve to pull her hand out by the wrist. Per usual. Just as she begins to feel how wet Eve is. 

“God, no.” Eve chokes out. Villanelle’s fingers feel too good. 

Eve steadies herself with her hands, wrists bent back on her desk. Putting all of her weight on them to keep herself upright. Her legs already weak from Villanelle’s touch. 

“You like this?” Villanelle leans over to whisper against her neck. Her lips replacing her words. 

“Fuck, Villanelle.” Eve moans as fingers slip up and down her. 

Villanelle pulls back and Eve feels her fingers disappear. Eve whines at the loss of them. And Villanelle whines at the loss of Eve’s warmth. Both desperately wanting them back. 

When Eve opens her eyes, a grinning and wide eyed Villanelle makes a dramatic show of swiping the paperwork off of her desk, hoisting Eve up to replace them.

“My paperwork...” Eve begins to say as she sees them scatter on the floor below them. “Wait, what am I saying?”

Villanelle laughs and slides her hand back to where it feels most comfortable. 

“God, Eve.” Villanelle gasps as her fingers find her again. “You feel so good.” 

Eve wraps her legs around Villanelle’s waist as fingers slide against her with more friction. Eve’s body moves instinctively, her legs spreading, leaning back on her hands to give Villanelle more room. 

It’s quiet. Besides Eve’s own strained moans and quick breaths. She holds the majority of it in her chest. The sounds of Villanelle’s fingers against her are bringing her closer and threatening to make her louder. The sounds coming from Villanelle as she works her to the edge are making her throb deeper. Pulling at her stomach. Villanelle leans her forehead against Eve’s to watch her. And the way Villanelle is biting her own lip makes Eve start to tremble. 

“So soon?” Villanelle asks, grinning as her fingers move against her. Villanelle knows she’s close. She knows Eve’s body too well by now. 

Villanelle’s whole body is on fire as she feels Eve start to drip over her fingers as she brings her closer. 

Eve’s trying to be quiet. Trying so hard. But Villanelle is trying her hardest to push her to yelp, to whine, to moan loudly. But advising Eve against it. Contradicting her movements with her words. Thrilling. 

“Quiet, Eve.”

The echo of the downstairs door opening makes Eve’s eyes go wide. Her legs still trembling. Her mouth opens to say something but only a whimper escapes her throat. But Villanelle doesn’t break contact. Her fingers keep moving. She only places her free hand over Eve’s mouth and moves faster. 

“Shh.” Villanelle whispers. “Be quiet when you come.”

And that sends Eve plummeting. 

Eve throws her head back, almost knocking her computer monitor off of its shelf as she spills over Villanelle’s fingers. A loud moan rippling out of her, but muffled against Villanelle’s palm. 

“Oh wow.” Villanelle says. 

Eve watches Villanelle as she comes undone. Her eyes are hooded, mouth open, gasping as she feels Eve dripping down to her wrist. She watches Villanelle dart her eyes down to where her hand is lost in Eve’s pants and back to Eve. 

The hand that was over Eve’s mouth wraps in her hair and pulls her in. Lips frantic and deep. Villanelle moaning into Eve’s mouth as her fingers move around Eve’s entrance to gather everything Eve gave. 

Eve’s hips buck into Villanelle’s touch, Villanelle’s fingers sliding into Eve briefly. Both of them gasping at the feeling. 

“Fuck, we don’t have time.” Villanelle groans. It takes everything in Villanelle not to thrust. Deeper. Faster. 

They hear footsteps on the stairs now. Eve tries to steady her breathing as Villanelle pulls back, quickly removes her hand from Eve and licks at her fingertips. 

“Oh god.” Eve groans as she watches Villanelle clean her off of her fingers. 

Eve jumps off the desk, frantically zips and buttons her pants with shaky hands as the office door swings open. Eve has to turn her back to buckle her belt. 

Villanelle grabs a napkin out of their food bag and wipes her hand innocently as Eve’s coworker steps in and sees Eve’s paperwork strewn across the floor. 

“Hi, Sophia.” Villanelle says all too casually, throwing the napkin in the waste bin by Eve’s desk. 

Eve turns around when she secures her belt and sees her coworker scanning the office. 

“Oh dios mio, que paso ?” Sophia says as she looks between Eve and Villanelle. 

“Solo estoy abrumada. Con el trabajo.” Eve breathes out, running her hands through her hair to smooth it down as much as possible. 

Eve watches as Villanelle grabs the coffee from her desk, takes a sip, a wide grin spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Oh dios mio, que paso - Oh my god, what happened?
> 
> Solo estoy abrumada. Con el trabajo. - Just got overwhelmed. With work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone likes a 'daddy' Villanelle
> 
> I know I do <3

**1 day later...**

“So, where are you taking me?” Eve says giddily, as they walk hand in hand down the street.

“Any guesses?” Villanelle asks.

“Hmm. Is it that new restaurant I’ve been wanting to try?”

Villanelle stops them abruptly.

“Damnit, Eve. How do you always guess?”

“Oh no.” Eve laughs. “Don’t give me that look. I’m still excited!”

Villanelle huffs as she pulls Eve into a walk again.

“You look incredible, by the way.” Eve says, glancing at Villanelle as they walk.

Villanelle is dressed in a dark green suede blazer. A black dress shirt underneath. A few buttons undone to look a little laid back. Black dress pants and black boots. Her hair is pulled back in a low set ponytail. Her clothes are a bit oversized for her trim, athletic figure. Making the whole outfit and look even sexier to Eve.

“You do as well, mi amor.” Villanelle purrs, looking Eve up and down and squeezing her hand.

Eve is wearing a black lace long sleeve mini dress. High neck. Smooth, silky material. Different from what she would find herself wearing to an occasion like this years ago.

******

Villanelle had definitely upgraded Eve’s wardrobe for her throughout the past few years.

Villanelle had told her - _“There is no place for turtlenecks and dull, pleated pants in Spain, Eve."_

Before they boarded their plane for Spain a few years ago, Villanelle had turned to one of the luggage attendants and said - _“If you’re going to lose any piece of our luggage, lose this one.”_ Throwing Eve’s duffle-bag of clothes on the top of their other luggage. Villanelle and the other workers laughed as Eve glared at Villanelle. _Asshole_.

******

Villanelle had made reservations. A quiet table in the back of the restaurant. A bottle of champagne on the table as they approach.

They eat, talk, laugh. Villanelle runs her fingers through Eve’s hair absentmindedly as they talk, chairs too close together. Villanelle casually brushing Eve’s thigh lightly with her fingertips every now and then. Eve playing with Villanelle’s long, slender fingers when they aren’t in her hair. No longer stolen touches.

Villanelle twirls a curl of Eve’s hair around her finger, watching it bounce as she lets it go. Smiling dreamily at Eve.

“What?” Eve laughs.

“Nothing.” Villanelle laughs.

“Do I have something on me? In my teeth?”

“On you? No. In your teeth? Yes.” Villanelle says playfully.

“Mhmm.” Eve says, looking back at Villanelle just as dreamily. Running her hand around the charm that rests around her neck.

******

Villanelle had promised to replace the ring she had given her years ago. It had recently started to turn colors. It wasn’t the most expensive thing. But it was important. Eve wanted to save it.

Shortly after it had started to turn a faded bronze, Eve came home one day to find a box on her nightstand. In it was a beautiful chain, the ring hanging from it.

_“So it doesn’t change the color of your beautiful skin as well.”_ Villanelle had said.

Villanelle did replace it. Not with a ring.

When Eve opened a box earlier this evening, she found a necklace. Gold. A bar pendant with the letters V, E, and C.

For their little family.

******

“You like it?” Villanelle asked, placing her fingers over Eve’s on the pendant.

“I love it, Villanelle. It was worth the wait.”

“Oh. That is not your surprise.”

“There’s more?”

“Of course there’s more.” Villanelle grins and takes a sip of champagne.

“Villanelle, this is absolutely enough.” Eve says seriously.

Villanelle waves a dismissive hand.

“Villanelle...”

“ _Eve_...” Villanelle says playfully.

Eve laughs and runs her hands through her hair.

“I need to step up my anniversary game, apparently.”

“The week is still young. Remember, you’re giving me the gift that keeps giving.” Villanelle winks.

“Oh, that’s right. And you’re going to be greedy, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Eve. Look who you’re talking to.” Villanelle grins.

Eve laughs.

“I love you.”

“You know...” Villanelle says, leaning towards Eve and brushing a hand on the inside of her thigh. “I actually pity others that aren’t lucky enough to be with you.”

“Oh, really? You'd be the first." Eve laughs.

"I'm the first to tell you. But, I highly doubt that, Eve." 

Eve squeezes the hand that rests on her thigh in appreciation.

Villanelle closes the small distance between them and whispers against Eve’s lips.

“I also pity the others that will never get to know how good you taste.”

Eve’s breath hitches in her throat.

“Too much?” Villanelle laughs as she pulls herself back.

“God, no. That was...so sexy.”

“It’s what I think.” Villanelle shrugs as the waiter approaches to take their check and payment.

Eve places her hand on Villanelle’s thigh and smiles.

Villanelle smiles back, and then moves Eve’s hand over the center of her.

And then Eve feels it. She can’t help but gasp as a flood of arousal hits her.

“It’s your surprise.” Villanelle says, closing Eve’s hand around it tightly. “Do you like it?”

Eve glances down at Villanelle’s lap, her hand around something hard, but giving.

She feels herself throb as her breaths start to come quicker at the realization as to what Villanelle has on.

Villanelle’s hand grips hers tightly around it. And when Eve meets Villanelle’s eyes, her body reacts on its own and stands.

“Bathroom. _Now_.”

“I thought you said no bathrooms!” Villanelle calls out as Eve almost sprints towards the hall.

Villanelle throws back the rest of her champagne and follows.

Thankfully it’s a solo bathroom. And a nice one. Villanelle opens the door and sees Eve. Her back towards her. But a large mirror faces the both of them.

Eve looks wrecked. Her hands in her hair. Villanelle can see her chest heaving.

Villanelle closes and locks the door behind them.

“I know we said no bathrooms.” Eve says as she meets Villanelle’s eyes in the mirror. “But you are playing dirty.”

“ _You_ said no bathrooms, Eve.” Villanelle says as she walks towards her casually, hands in her pockets.

“Did you plan this? Did you know I’d beg for it if I felt it?”

“Would you be upset if I said yes?”

Villanelle pushes herself gently against Eve when she reaches her. Eve gasps again and grabs behind her, pulling Villanelle tighter to her.

“Show me.” Eve says, looking at Villanelle in the mirror.

Villanelle takes a tiny step back to unzip her fly.

Eve’s hand reaches behind her as Villanelle gives her what she wants. Eve takes a tight hold on it. And begins to stroke it.

“Fuck, Eve.”

Villanelle’s legs feel like their about to give out as she watches. She finds Eve watching her intently from the mirror. She can almost feel it throb and pulse under Eve’s moving grip.

With embarrassingly shaky hands, she removes Eve’s hand from her and places it on the counter in front of Eve. Eve places her other hand on the counter in anticipation.

Villanelle bends Eve forward with a gentle push on her lower back so that her weight is held by her elbows. Her hands travel up the back of Eve’s thighs, hiking her dress up with them.

When Eve’s dress reaches the top of her hips, Villanelle groans when she sees Eve isn’t wearing anything underneath. And she can see it. How wet Eve is. Glistening against the dim light of the bathroom.

  
”Eve...” 

Eve can feel how wet she is already. She knows Villanelle can see it. She knows from the way her name rolled off her tongue.

”This is what you do to me, Villanelle.”

Villanelle grips herself and runs the length between Eve’s legs. Through her folds. Hitting where she’s most sensitive with her tip. 

Eve drops her head, moans, and spreads her legs further apart.

And when Villanelle pulls back, she is soaked in Eve.

She moves against Eve again. Gripping her waist, running the length forward and back, making Eve whimper with each movement.   
  


Villanelle takes her time. Builds Eve up with gentle movements. She watches as Eve grinds her hips down into the length as it moves forward. She watches as Eve’s hips jut backwards when she runs the length backwards, away from where Eve needs it. Where Eve wants it. Chasing the feeling of Villanelle between her legs. 

And when Eve finally whispers a strained, ‘ _please_ ’, Villanelle runs the length back once more and moves into her slowly. Inching in. Watching Eve in the mirror. A groan of relief rolling out of her when she gets what she wants. What she needs. Villanelle watches Eve bite her lip as she sets a rhythm inside of her. Slow and deep. She wants Eve to feel everything. And Villanelle wants to watch. Everything.  
  


“How do I feel?”

“So good.” Eve whimpers.

“And you didn’t want to do this?” Villanelle says smugly.

“I didn’t know any better.” Eve laughs softly, cut off as Villanelle pulls back slightly and thrusts into her harder.

“Watch me, Eve. I want you to watch what doing this to you does to me.”

Eve lifts her head and watches as Villanelle sets a faster rhythm. Moving inside of her with ease. Still taking her time. Letting Eve feel everything. Villanelle’s usually light eyes grow darker with each thrust, her grip on Eve’s waist tighter with each push and pull.   
  


And Villanelle watches. She watches herself thrust into Eve, seeing the slick sheen on its length as she pulls out. She feels like she can’t get deep enough, even though with every thrust, her hips are flush with Eve’s. Eve taking her entire length every time.

Villanelle runs her hands up Eve’s back and moves them to Eve’s hair. Running her fingers softly through it at first. But as she picks up the pace, her grip gets tighter.

Only the sounds of their moans, heavy breathing, and the sounds of Villanelle inside and against Eve fill the room.

Eve doesn’t know how she’s existed this long without this feeling. Without the sight of Villanelle thrusting into her from behind. Without the feeling of possessiveness that clings to Villanelle’s fingers as she grips Eve’s hair and scratches at her scalp.

“Do you wish that I could come inside of you?” Villanelle says, thrusting fast and deep now.

Villanelle had done this a million times. With other women. It was always so robotic. It always felt like she was watching porn. Like she was acting. With Eve, it was different. Villanelle had never once felt like she was missing out on something with other women. But with Eve, the urge to come inside of her while doing this was shattering. The urge to fill her completely consumed Villanelle.

She guides Eve, with her hands on her waist, with her hands in her hair. Guides her towards what she needs. And watching Eve like this was better than receiving.   
  
  


“Oh my god.” Eve brokenly moans out.

“I would’ve come already. I can only imagine how good you feel. I’m close just watching you.”

“Fu...fuck.”

Eve’s thighs start to visibly shake. And Villanelle isn’t letting up. She wants Eve to collapse. She wants her legs to buckle. She wants her thrusts to strain against how hard Eve clenches around her.

“Are you going to come already? Can you be quiet?”

“Yes....Y...es.” Eve can barely get out.

Villanelle pulls Eve’s hair tighter, dragging her upwards slightly so that Eve has to steady her weight on the counter with her hands instead of her elbows. And she thrusts even harder. Grunting with each entry. Hitting Eve at her deepest.

Villanelle watches Eve in the mirror. Amazed at what she sees. Amazed at what she’s doing to her.

Eve’s mouth hangs open but her eyes are clamped shut as she whimpers. The hair not wrapped in Villanelle’s fingers bouncing around her shoulders as they move together.

Villanelle moves a hand from Eve's hair to reach around Eve’s waist, sliding her fingers against Eve. Thrumming her. Stroking her.

“Watch yourself. Watch me make you come, Eve.”

“Vil...Villanelle.” Eve grunts as her eyes fly open. Her body rocks and trembles as she climaxes. Her mouth hangs open, straining to silence the moan that tries to escape her throat. Their eyes lock to one another’s in the mirror. And Villanelle watches Eve as her climax ripples through her, from her head to her toes. Villanelle can almost feel Eve flutter around her length as she watches.

“You look so good when you come. Fuck, I love you.” Villanelle groans.

Villanelle releases her hair and pushes Eve down against the counter again. Thrusting through the wetness that flows down her length and over her hand. Thrusting into Eve as she continues to ride out her climax. Stroking her softly.

When Eve lets out a low moan and Villanelle sees her slump forward on the counter, she slows her pace and depth. Eve trembles against her but her eyes watch Villanelle in the mirror.

“Did you miss this? Having something inside of you like this?” Villanelle says as she slows to barely-there thrusts.

“No. Not at all.” Eve says as she tries to steady her breathing. “I’ll miss _you_ when you’re not inside of me.”

Villanelle’s laughs as she stills herself and pulls out gently, Eve whining at the loss.

“Good answer.” Villanelle laughs. “Miss me yet?” 

As Eve begins to say something smart in return, a knock raps at the door.

“Todo bien? Hay una línea.”

Villanelle casually pushes herself back into her pants and zips up her fly.

“There’s a line!? Did you hear anyone knock?” Eve silently snaps.

“Mi novia esta muy enferma.” Villanelle yells back as Eve pulls her dress back down over her hips.

Eve whips around and pushes Villanelle. “Asshole. Why is it always _me_ that is ill?”

“Ella necesita algo?“ The voice behind the door calls.

“Una toalla por favor. Limpiar.”

Eve pushes Villanelle again. Villanelle barely budges.

“What?” Villanelle laughs and shrugs. “You need it. I can see _you_ on the inside of your thighs.”

But before Eve can move or speak, Villanelle crouches down and runs her tongue across her skin. Cleaning at both of her thighs. Her warm tongue lapping at her.

“Jesus.” Eve breathes, steadying herself on Villanelle’s head.

“I can’t let that go to waste on a towel.” Villanelle says, smirking up at her.

She stands and catches Eve’s lips with hers. Eve can taste herself on Villanelle’s lips and it makes her lightheaded.

“I told you you’d like it.” Villanelle grins as she pulls apart.

“I need to trust you from now on.” Eve says shakily.

“Did you learn your lesson?” Villanelle asks playfully.

“And more.” Eve says smiling, grasping at Villanelle’s front again.

“Mhmm. I’m not done with you yet. Let me get you home.”

Villanelle pulls Eve by the hand and out of the bathroom.

They pass concerned patrons and the employee with a towel.

Villanelle smiles and waves a dissmissive hand at him.

“No importa, seńor. Yo la cuidé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (let me know if I get these wrong!)
> 
> mi amor - my love
> 
> Todo bien? Hay una línea. - all good? there is a line.
> 
> Mi novia esta muy enferma. - my girlfriend is very sick.
> 
> Ella necesita algo? - does she need anything?
> 
> Una toalla por favor. Limpiar. - a towel please. to clean up.
> 
> No importa, seńor. Yo la cuidé. - nevermind, sir. I took care of her.


	3. Chapter 3

** 5 minutes later... **

Villanelle is almost pulling Eve down the street as they leave dinner and make their way home.  


Fucking Eve in the bathroom was one thing. It had to be quick. Somewhat quiet. Eve was usually so loud, but this game they’ve been playing together has made her much more quiet.  


  
Villanelle loves how loud Eve usually is. All for her. Because of what she does to her. But Villanelle finds  herself really loving a quiet Eve. One that struggles to keep in the pleasure that Villanelle has built and released inside of her.

Villanelle couldn’t wait to get Eve home. Alone. To make her scream instead of whimper. To destroy their sheets. To bend her over, to fuck her so hard that she’s sore the next day. The thought of it consumes her. _Eve_. Always consuming her. Even after two years together.

Villanelle never thought it possible. To fall in love like this. To live with someone. To make a home with someone. To still feel this way about another person after more than a week of fucking and playing house. They weren’t playing at anything. Villanelle thrived on it. It ignited something inside of her that she knows now was waiting for the right person. _Eve_. 

_Eve_. Eve bent over the bathroom counter, Villanelle pulling her by her hair. Guiding herself deeper into Eve. _Fuck_. 

As they walk, Villanelle becomes hyper aware of her own arousal. She feels herself drip down her thighs. She’s been so focused on Eve for the past few days, that she hadn’t taken care of herself. And hadn’t let Eve. No matter how hard Eve tried. She resisted. Denying herself. Giving Eve everything. _Worth it._

_*******_

The feeling on her leg makes her think about another time. Another instance of Eve’s doing. She remembers struggling to move, trying to hold that warm liquid in with her hand. Excruciating pain. But even still, pleasure had persisted. With that pain, as the knife cut through her like butter, as she looked into Eve’s eyes, she felt an all too familiar throb. Even then. With a knife buried deeply inside of her. The thought of that day, the present feeling of Eve’s hand in hers, the images of what they do to one another now. It almost makes her laugh.

The feeling of pulling Eve down the street, hand in hand. Other memories resurface. She can almost see the ruins. Feel the gun in her hand. And now, instead of thinking she was in love and trying to possess Eve, own Eve, she gives Eve what she needs, what she asks for, and she’s more in love than anyone has ever been. And Eve is in love with her. It makes Villanelle’s head spin and the throb in between her legs explosive.

******

As her thighs brush against one another with each stride, rubbing what’s still in between her legs, pushing it against her, she has to stop, pulling them both to a halt in the middle of a busy area near the street.

  
  


“What’s wrong?” Eve asks. Clearly concerned by the way Villanelle has to catch her breath and lean herself on a building to keep from collapsing. 

“I’m so close to coming, Eve.” Villanelle whispers as passersby walk past them. 

  
  
  


They probably think she’s drunk. And she is. Her thoughts race and consume her. Drunk on Eve.  


  
And Eve can tell. Eve fights a smile when she realizes why Villanelle is struggling to catch her breath. Why she’s finding it so hard to walk. 

Eve places a gentle hand on Villanelle’s shoulder and Villanelle flinches. Her nerves too sensitive and on edge. Every touch making her jump. 

  
  


“Just let me catch my breath. Fuck.”  


  
  
Villanelle bends over and places her hands on her knees. Her chest heaving. The throbbing between her legs starting to wane as she rests. Her arousal starting to still and cool on her leg. 

She feels Eve’s hand on hers at her knee.

It pulls at her, pulls her to stand, and leads them between buildings. Into the dark. Away from the street and passersby.

  
  
  
  


“What are you doing?” 

Eve stops them and gently pushes Villanelle up against brick. 

“Taking care of you.” Eve says softly. 

She starts to unbuckle Villanelle’s belt when Villanelle’s hands catch hers. 

“Villanelle. Stop being stubborn.”

  
  


Eve wants to. Here. It doesn’t matter where. Villanelle has given her everything the past few days. Denying herself in giving. Denying herself in receiving. 

Villanelle feels herself throb again and drops her hands in surrender.  


  
She leans her head back against the hard brick of the building and closes her eyes as Eve unbuckles her belt to lay it at its sides, unbuttons her pants and pulls at her zipper. 

  
  


“I didn’t think this through.” Eve laughs. Now not knowing how to maneuver this with what Villanelle’s wearing. 

“Get creative.” Villanelle laughs. 

“I’m not sure how I’m supposed to...” Eve reaches in and pulls it out. 

It rubs against Villanelle and a whimper creeps out of her throat. 

“You can feel it when I touch it?”

Villanelle nods with her head still resting on the building. Her eyes closed.

“It pushes against me.”

  
  


Eve experimentally strokes it, making sure to push and pull so that it rubs against Villanelle.

Villanelle drops her head forward and makes a sound of relief when she does it. 

  
  


“Look at me.” Eve says firmly. And Villanelle does so as Eve crouches to her knees. 

Eve hates doing this. She always hated it. Especially with Niko. He was sloppy with it. His noises, his movements. All sloppy. She always wondered if it had been the men she was doing it to. And now that she has a chance, she’s going to try it again. Knowing that this time will be different. 

Eve looks back to it and only sees Villanelle in front of her. She sees the sheen of wet that glistens on Villanelle’s thighs. The Villanelle that just took her so beautifully minutes before. 

  
  


Eve’s mouth twitches in want as she takes the tip of Villanelle into her mouth. 

  
  
  


“Oh, fuck, Eve.” Villanelle gasps, her hands flying to steady herself on Eve’s shoulders. 

  
  


Eve looks up to find Villanelle watching her every movement. Her eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Eve moves her mouth around just the tip, using her hand to grip it near the hilt, pushing it against Villanelle. Right where she needs to feel it. 

And then Eve takes its entire length, back and forth. It pushes and pulls against Villanelle perfectly. Eve’s hand at the hilt remains steady, her grip tightening and leaning into Villanelle in sync with the movements of her head and mouth. 

  
  


“Can you taste yourself?” Villanelle asks in an embarrassingly shaky voice. She sounds as if she’s about to cry. 

Eve nods and hums against her.

  
  


This is different. Already it’s different. The noises Villanelle is making. Gentle moans and sighs of relief. The subtle movement of her hips. The gentle grip of her hands on Eve’s shoulders. Her fingers lightly dancing across the fabric of Eve’s dress. 

  
  


Villanelle watches as Eve gives her head. And while she can’t feel Eve’s warm tongue flicking and swirling around her, Eve’s hand and mouth move against it. Hitting her just right.  
  


So she imagines it. The feeling of Eve’s tongue against her. She sees Eve swallow against it and imagines it. Imagines Eve swallowing her length as it hits the back of her throat. 

Villanelle moves her hands into Eve’s hair, pushing and pulling with Eve. With the help of the sounds of Eve’s mouth around her, Villanelle starts to feel a familiar pull in her gut. It happens embarrassingly quickly. Of course.

_Just like a man_ , Villanelle thinks. But she’s too worked up for it not to happen quickly. 

She thrusts once into Eve’s throat. She doesn’t mean to and stops herself before another one. She waits for Eve to pull back. But Eve takes it. Doesn’t budge Or complain.

  
  


“Can I?” Vilanelle asks. 

Eve looks up at her, Villanelle still in her mouth, and nods. 

  
  


Villanelle thrusts gently again. And again. Eve taking it and placing her hands around Villanelle’s hips as she does so. Gripping her tight. The hilt hitting her every time. Bringing her closer. Making her legs tremble. 

  
  
  


“I’m close, Eve.” Villanelle groans as she thrusts into Eve. 

“Mhmm.” Eve nods and murmurs against Villanelle, vibrating against the hilt and in turn, against her. 

  
  


Watching Eve take its length, the feeling of the hilt against her just where she needs it. The thought of coming into Eve and Eve swallowing it down. Villanelle feels herself clench and drip down her thigh. 

  
  


And then Villanelle is coming with a shout into the quiet night. Into the darkness between buildings. Her head slamming back. Eyes clamping shut. Eve gripping her waist and moaning as Villanelle’s thrusts slow in her throat. 

  
  


As Villanelle hurdles over the edge, Eve imagines Villanelle coming into her mouth with the force of her climax. As she always does when Eve gives her head. But differently. It hitting the back of her throat. She would swallow it gladly. She would want to taste all of it. Consume all of it. All that Villanelle gives her. 

  
  


Villanelle lets go of Eve’s hair and stays leaning against the building. Eyes closed. Her breath coming ragged. Her hips still twitching.  
  


Villanelle hears Eve let her go with a pop as she glides down against the wall with weak legs.

She feels Eve slide against her. And they sit, shoulder to shoulder, as they both try to catch their breaths. 

  
  
  


“Jesus, Eve. Niko was a lucky man.” Villanelle laughs as she comes to, glancing at Eve. 

“Oh god, I _hated_ doing that to Niko.”

“Why?” Villanelle asks, propping her elbows on her knees and continuing to glance over at Eve. Who is currently thinking of her last experience in doing this. With Niko. It makes Villanelle’s hands clench into fists at the thought of it. 

“He was so...loud.”

Villanelle laughs and feels relief at the disgust in Eve’s tone. 

“Louder than I just was?”

“His were more like...gross grunts.”

Villanelle mouths ‘ _ewww_ ’ playfully before asking. 

“And what do I sound like?”

Eve reaches for her cheek and cups it. 

“You.”

Villanelle places her hand over Eve’s at her cheek. 

“You didn’t have to. If you don’t like doing it.”

Eve cuts her off. “You’re different. That was so much better than it’s ever been. Everything is better with you.”

Villanelle smiles sweetly at Eve and pulls them both up to stand. 

  
  


Eve puts her back in, zips, buttons and clasps her belt for her. Villanelle watches her. Watches Eve take care of her even after. And she still wants nothing more than this. Than Eve. To get her home. To make her call out only her name. 

  
  


“Were those people there the whole time?” Villanelle asks as she spots two people in the distance near the lights of the street. 

They are applauding. A low whistle makes it to them between the buildings. 

“Oh, this is so embarrassing.” Eve says. 

Villanelle grabs her by the hand and squeezes it. 

“Embarrassing? People are applauding you.”

Eve laughs and squeezes her hand back. 

“Now get me back to the house before we give them an encore.”


	4. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some conversation between Villanelle and Eve.
> 
> It’s cute. It’s fluff. It’s soft.

**A few hours later...**

  
  


“What do you think our child would look like? If I could put a baby inside of you?”

Villanelle asks as she rubs Eve’s bare belly affectionately. Her head resting near Eve’s side. 

“ _Really_ , Villanelle?”

Eve laughs and glances down at Villanelle who shrugs casually. 

“I’m curious.”

“Well, imagine _this_...” Eve waves up and down herself. “But as a baby.”

“So, adorable?” Villanelle glances up and grins. 

Eve runs her fingers through Villanelle’s hair and smiles down at her.

“I have been told that I was pretty cute. What about you? I’m sure you were a cute baby.”

Villanelle sighs and traces her fingertips over Eve’s navel. 

“I’ve only seen a few baby pictures of myself.”

“And?” Eve asks, scratching at Villanelle’s scalp.

“Imagine _this_...” Villanelle moves her hand from Eve’s belly to wave up and down her own side. “As a baby. But with my adult-sized head.”

“You had a big head?” Eve chuckles. 

“Huge. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Eve has to sit up to catch her breath. 

  
  


“I’m glad you find that so funny.” Villanelle says, leaning up with Eve and patting her back playfully. “Get it all out.”

“I’m sorry.” Eve laughs, tears forming in her eyes. “I’m just picturing it.”

“To be fair, the pictures weren’t taken at flattering angles.” Villanelle says, waving a dismissive hand in front of her.

“Okay.” Eve laughs, wiping at her eyes. 

“Hopefully our kids would take after you then.” Villanelle says solemnly. 

Eve hears it in her voice and turns to face Villanelle. Placing a gentle hand on her cheek. Looking into Villanelle’s eyes with sweetness. Villanelle softens under her gaze. 

“We can only hope so.” Eve says, biting her lip to hold in another laugh. 

Villanelle bats her hand away as Eve laughs at her reaction. 

“Asshole.” Villanelle murmurs and flops back down on the bed. 

Eve flops down beside her. 

“I’m joking, Villanelle.” Eve says, turning on her side to face her. Propping herself up on her elbow to look over at childishly pouting Villanelle. 

“Mhmm.” 

Villanelle turns her head away from Eve. To look at the wall. Which makes Eve almost laugh again, fighting the urge. She bites at the inside of her cheek to stop the laugh from escaping her throat. 

“I would hope our kids would take after you. I mean, _look at you_.” Eve says sweetly, running her fingertips lightly over Villanelle’s bare chest. 

Villanelle turns her head away from the wall to glance at Eve. 

“Keep talking. _And_ touching.”

Eve chuckles, running her fingertips down Villanelle’s sternum, to trace her navel. 

“They would be beautiful. Like you. Caring, thoughtful, strong, stubborn. Like you.”

Her fingertips trace lower. Feather light touches over her scar and hip bones. 

“They would learn how to speak other languages. Successfully. Like you. _Very_ unlike me.”

Villanelle finally lets out a relaxed laugh.

“You’re getting there.”

“And what would they take from me?” Eve asks, running her fingers up and down Villanelle’s sides now. 

“Mhmm. They would be clever, smart. Understanding, accepting.” 

“What else?”

“Adorable. _Clearly_.” Villanelle says, turning to face Eve in a mirroring position. 

Eve laughs. 

“All good answers.”

“Do you think I would be a good parent, Eve?” 

Eve sees it in her eyes. The doubt. And Eve’s never understood how someone so confident, so intelligent, so capable and so strong could ever doubt themselves the way Villanelle does.

“I do. Look at how you are with Charles. He is _so_ in love with you. You’re his person.”

Villanelle looks over her shoulder to see Charles sleeping in his bed by their door.

“Only because I give him more treats than you do.” Villanelle says, turning back towards Eve. 

“That _does_ help.” Eve laughs. “But, no, it’s your nature.”

“You do remember that I killed people for a living, right?” Villanelle says, a smirk playing at her lips.

Eve swats her side. 

“Yes. I _do_ remember that. That’s only a small part of you, Villanelle. And some of that nature makes you bond with Charles.”

“Which parts?” 

Villanelle runs her fingers through Eve’s hair as they talk. Her fingers wrapping tight and possessively around her curls. While this is no doubt and obviously Villanelle’s favorite thing to do, it’s also Eve’s favorite thing that Villanelle does. 

“How protective you are. Of him. Of me. Of our home. How clever and playful you are. He feels all of that.” Eve says, leaning into her touch. 

“Mhmm. And I was all of those things as an assassin?”

“Oh, god. And more.” Eve scoffs. 

“The killing part though?” 

Villanelle stills her hands in Eve’s hair waiting for an answer. One that she may not like. Preparing for the worst. Which she doesn’t necessarily ever expect from Eve. But she still expects it from herself. And about herself. Even now. 

“You _did_ make it clever and playful.”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Thank you, Eve.”

“Do you still want to talk about our rhetorical children? Because my fingers are getting dangerously lower.” 

Villanelle had been too enraptured in their conversation and the feeling of Eve’s hair between her fingers to notice that Eve’s fingers had moved to trace the inside of her thigh. 

“Talk about _what_ and _who_?”


	5. Things We Do In Private -  A Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW :)

**The next morning...**

“Are you going to make this a part of your normal attire now?”Eve asks, her words coming out broken and ragged. 

Villanelle’s arm wraps around the front of Eve’s waist as she thrusts into her from behind. 

“And that would be bad?” Villanelle says in sync with her thrusts. 

******  
  


Eve woke in the morning to an empty space next to her. Not unusual. Sometimes Villanelle woke before her. Made her breakfast. Coffee. So, Eve stretched and let her feet hit the floor.  


As she made her way towards their bathroom, she felt eyes on her immediately. Villanelle snuck up behind her. Usually Villanelle did this to scare the shit out of Eve. Eve would jump, scream, push and swing at a dodging, cackling Villanelle. 

  
  


But this time was different. Eve jumps initially. Clenching her fists. Getting ready to play at pummeling Villanelle.But she feels Villanelle press against her. Pinning her chest against their wall. Eve feeling what Villanelle has on. Eve feeling it rest against her backside. 

  
  


Villanelle had to kick their door open as she carried the both of them to their living room. 

******  
  


And now Eve is bent over their living room couch armrest. Gripping anything she can get her hands on. Cushions, pillows. Anything to steady herself. Anything to push herself further back against Villanelle. 

And Villanelle is lost in it. Lost in how quickly Eve reached to pull her out initially. Fumbling with the button of her pajama pants fly with shaky hands. Shaky with want and need. 

Villanelle is lost in how quickly Eve removed her own clothes. Before Villanelle could even get her hands on them. 

She’s lost in how Eve beckoned her to slide into her from behind with a backwards jut of the hips and a low, waiting whine. 

Villanelle leans over Eve to rest her heaving chest on Eve’s back, her thrusts slowing with exhaustion. Leaning her entire weight on Eve.  


Villanelle had been edging Eve for the better part of an hour. Dragging it out. She didn’t realize how tired she would be. And how out of shape she was. 

She’s never quite edged someone before. She’s tried. But really, she found it not to be worth her time. She found herself tiring of their company and just jackhammering into them until they screamed. Anything to get it over with. To get them off and out. The thought of edging had been thrilling. But the act, with others, was boring. Uneventful. A waste of time. 

But with Eve, every sound, every movement, the begging, the yelling and complaining when Villanelle didn’t finish her. _So worth it_. She had never seen this side of Eve before. 

  
  


Eve was combative with her. Whining when she pulled out of her or removed her fingers. Yelling at her when she changed their position or pace just before she came. Begging Villanelle to let her finally come.

“ _Fuck, Villanelle. Fuck you!_ ”

“ _Please. Please. Please. Let me come._ ”

And each time, Villanelle laughed. Told her to be patient. Told her to enjoy it. Told her it would be worth it. Worth her time. Worth her irritation and obvious suffering. And that’s what it was. Not coming when you’re supposed to. When you want to. _Suffering_. 

  
  
  
And Eve was enjoying it. She enjoyed teasing Villanelle. Yelling at her. Begging her. Being smug and sarcastic with her. Eve would say something to bring Villanelle’s confidence down. And promptly, Villanelle would double her efforts. And Eve would see the light at the end of the tunnel. _Almost there_. _Just a little more_. But then she wasn’t there. Far from it suddenly. Villanelle started to realize what Eve was doing and stopped being responsive to Eve’s jibes and jests. 

******

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re too tired.”Eve says smugly beneath her. 

“I don’t want to hear it. You’re not doing any of the work.” Villanelle pants. 

Eve laughs. 

“Oh, I plan to after you’re done with me.”

With those words, Villanelle growls into Eve’s back. A growl that tries at reviving her. Spurring her hips to move again. Villanelle wraps her hands around Eve’s waist and pulls her hips up higher to meet her thrusts. Hitting a different part of Eve. One Eve never knew existed. And she gasps when Villanelle finds it. 

Eve can barely hold her head up anymore. It drops limply as a low moan escapes her chest. As she feels herself drip down her thighs and over Villanelle’s length. She starts to clench around Villanelle and she knows Villanelle feels the pressure of it. _No, no, no_. She knows it’s coming.

“Don’t come.” Villanelle breathes against the back of her head. Her face buried in Eve’s curls now. “Don’t come yet.”

“Stop doing that then!” Eve cries out. Tears forming in her eyes as Villanelle hits the back of her. 

It’s too much. This is the best fuck her and Villanelle had ever had. She’s never felt anything like this. And they’ve been doing this for a while. For years. 

And this is only the second time with Villanelle wearing this. The first time was incredible. Of course. As it always is with Villanelle. But the way she’s fucking Eve now is on another level. 

It’s slow. She’s taking her time with Eve. Edging her closer and closer. And then she retreats. Switching it up. Making it rough. Dragging of nails, biting, pulling of hair. _The best fuck she’s ever had_. Even if Villanelle is taunting her. 

  
  


******

  
  


Villanelle moves a hand to wrap around Eve’s throat. Not tight, but guiding. Enough to pull her head back up. Her torso rises with it so that Villanelle can reach her to whisper.   
  


“I want you to ride me until you come. I want you to come on my lap.”

_Fuck. Me._ Eve thinks. 

And with those words, Eve pushes Villanelle back and out of her with her hips. She whips around and grabs a shocked Villanelle by her shirt and leads her around the armrest, pushing her to sit forcefully on their couch. 

“If you wanted a break, you should’ve just told me.” Eve says, taking in a wide eyed Villanelle sitting before her. 

Villanelle is gripping herself. Stroking herself up and down slowly. No doubt feeling it rub against her. Her eyes never leaving Eve’s. Her hips jerking slightly with every stroke.

It’s the hottest thing Eve has ever seen. 

Eve climbs over her to straddle her lap as Villanelle stills her movements to lead herself just below Eve. Hovering at her entrance. 

Before Eve lowers herself onto Villanelle, she leans over to place a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Gentle. Both of them whimpering into it. And Eve whispers against Villanelle’slips when she pulls back. 

“I hope you aren’t too in love with these pants.”


	6. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**1 hour later... **

  
  


“So...” Villanelle says, mouth full of toast as they sit together at their dining room table. 

After their morning activities, they both had to rush around to get ready for their day. Eve was already late to work. But Villanelle insisted that she eat something. So, Villanelle whipped up a gourmet breakfast for them - toast, fruit, and coffee. She called it - _not her finest creation._

“So, what?”Eve asks innocently.

She knows what Villanelle wants to talk about. 

Villanelle swallows and sighs loudly. 

“So, how was that for you?” Villanelle says, waving her fork dramatically. 

Eve chews, glancing at an eager and expectant looking Villanelle, and swallows. 

“You _know_ how it was for me.” 

“Well, I _know_ the end result was good for you. But everything else. How did you like that? The edging?”

“Edging?” 

“The not letting you come part.” Villanelle laughs, spearing a piece of fruit on her fork. 

“Oh. Is that what that’s called? I thought you were just being a dick.” 

Villanelle laughs, threatening to fling the piece of fruit on the end of her fork. 

“Not this time.”

“And how do you know about edging?” Eve says, eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

“Not a lot to do in foreign country hotel rooms while on the job.” Villanelle shrugs, shoving the piece of fruit in her mouth. “Besides fuck, think about fucking, and watch people fuck on your laptop.”

******  
  


Villanelle remembers those times without any fondness or sentiment now. A different woman, or two, every night. Lonely still. And when Konstantin made her lay low, she would browse the internet in her hotel room. Shopping, ordering food, watching porn. Subsequently masturbating. She would sometimes sneak out, pick women up, re-enact whatever new sexual act she had watched and found intriguing. It became a game to her. A very fun game. Until Eve came along. And then a new game ensued. 

******

“Such a romantic.” Eve laughs. 

“What? I’m sure you would do the same. More toast?” Villanelle offers. 

Eve waves a hand dismissively. 

“You forget that I _have_ traveled and stayed in hotel rooms.”

“And what did you do then?” Villanelle asks, watching herself spread jam on her fifth piece of toast. 

  
  


No matter how much she eats, Villanelle looks at her food like it’s the first time. 

“Think about you. Look for you. Research _YOU_.” 

Villanelle darts her eyes up to meet Eve’s and a grin breaks over her face as she points and wags her jam covered knife at Eve. 

“Such a romantic. Someone had it _bad_ for me.” 

“It was my job.” Eve says, fighting the smile that creeps at her lips. Because Villanelle looks so pleased with herself. 

“It was your job to be obsessed with me?”  


  
  
Villanelle folds her toast in half and shoves it in her mouth. 

“It was my job to find and stop you. The other stuff just kind of...happened.”

******  
  


And that’s the only way Eve can describe it. Villanelle had been intriguing and impressive at first. Eve’s obsession started from that. It turned into something different when Villanelle started pursuing her. She was still intrigued, still impressed, but almost jealous of Villanelle. How carefree she seemed. Even while doing a very serious, stressful job. Villanelle carried herself as if she had no worries. Eve envied her. And then of course, the physical attraction. 

******

Villanelle grins at her. Mouth full. With jam covered lips.

“Mhmm.”

“So let me get this straight. While I was obsessing over you. You, what? Fucked everyone in sight?”

Villanelle’s grin drops, replaced with a frown as she chews. 

“Who says I wasn’t obsessing over you, too? I just coped with it differently.”

“You sure did.” Eve laughs. 

Villanelle studies Eve’s face. She swallows and places her knife down when she sees a familiar look in Eve’s eyes. 

“Are you _still_ jealous?”

Eve scoffs. 

“Why would I be?”

“Oh my. You are _so_ jealous.” Villanelle purrs. 

“I am not.”

“I’ve already told you...” Villanelle starts, as she reaches for her coffee. 

Eve cuts her off. “ _I’m not with them when I’m with them_. I know.”  
  
  


Mocking Villanelle’s voice and words from a past that seems like another lifetime.

“It’s true.”

“Tell me about one of them. “ Eve says firmly, placing her chin on her elbow propped up fists.

“One of who?” Villanelle asks, sipping her coffee carefully. 

“One of the women you fucked while you thought of me.”

Villanelle chokes on her coffee. Swallowing the hot liquid down too quickly. Her throat burning in more ways than one. 

“Oh, come on, Eve.” 

“Tell me. And then I’ll tell you mine.” Eve says, gingerly snatching the coffee from Villanelle’s hands and taking a sip. 

“I _did_ make you your own.” Villanelle grins. 

“Couples share. I’m waiting.”

“You’ll tell me what?” 

“What I thought of when I was fucking Niko.”

Villanelle laughs. 

“Oh, I already know.”

“I’ll tell you the specifics.” 

“Mhmm.” Villanelle’s tongue plays with the inside of her cheek in thought. 

******

This could go one of two ways. 

Eve could get pissed. Even more jealous than she already is at this point. But, Villanelle loves a jealous Eve. 

Or, Eve could get really turned on by the thought of it. She could get sentimental. And, Villanelle really loves a turned on, sentimental Eve. 

_ Win, win.  _

******

“Fine.” Villanelle says, leaning forward on her elbows towards Eve. 

Villanelle takes a deep breath before continuing. 

“The very first woman I fucked while I was thinking of you. I’ll never forget it.” 

Eve leans closer to listen. 

“Her name was Pamela. She had wild, crazy hair. Similar to yours.” Villanelle laughs, running a hand through Eve’s shower-dampened curls. 

“She was American. Had a similar build to you. I saw her and thought of you immediately. So, I picked her up. She was with her husband on holiday I believe.”

“What is it with straight women and you?”

“Eve...” Villanelle says, cocking her head with a grin. 

“Ugh, never-mind. Continue.” Eve scoffs. 

“I had stolen your hideous suitcase. Sorry about that by the way.” Villanelle grimaces and continues. 

“I carefully dressed her in your clothes. Made the outfit perfect. Only to find myself tearing them off of her once I caught the scent of them. They smelled like what I now know is your scent.”

  
******  
  


Villanelle is remembering the scent. It’s what Eve smells like now. As she sits by Villanelle in their kitchen. It’s her natural scent. Then, around the time she met Pamela, she hadn’t gotten close enough to Eve to know what Eve smelled like. So, finally being able to smell her through these stolen clothes. To put reality to imagination. It was intoxicating. 

******  
  
  


“I fucked her on every surface of the hotel. Calling her your name as she came. In my mouth, over my fingers. I imagined it was you that I was tasting. You that I was feeling.”

Villanelle studies Eve’s face as she says this. Eve clenches her jaw but her eyes look soft. They search Villanelle’s. 

“And then I tasted you. _Finally_. And I then knew that nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to you. Not even my wildest dreams and imagination.” 

Eve is silent for a minute. Searching Villanelle’s eyes as Villanelle’s search Eve’s. It’s as if they are in a stand off with one another. Waiting for one another to break. Give in. 

Eve breaks and leans to capture Villanelle’s lips with hers. Villanelle cups Eve’s cheek gently and brushes her thumb across her jaw. As Eve leans into the touch, Villanelle leans into the kiss. Eve parts her lips slightly so that Villanelle can taste her now. Again. Forever.

******  
  


Eve knows the affect she had and has on Villanelle. Then, she couldn’t believe it. Not her. Boring Eve. Dull Eve. There was no way someone like Villanelle, young, gorgeous, a cold blooded, enthusiastic and dramatic killer, could ever find her attractive. Could ever want her. 

Now, she feels it. Villanelle makes her feel it. She feels alive, interesting, funny, smart, sexy. Turned static into untamed energy. All Villanelle’s doing. Just in the way she takes her, gives to her, loves her. 

******

When Eve finally and regretfully pulls back, Villanelle licks her lips and hums. 

“Nothing compares to the real thing.”

******  
  


Eve breathes again and wonders if this will ever get old. If she’ll ever not lose her breath when Villanelle kisses her. When Villanelle touches her. She knows better. Villanelle will always have this affect on her. No matter how many years pass. No matter where this journey takes them. It will always feel this way. It was always meant to feel this way. 

******  
  


Villanelle clears her throat. Eve looks at her, unblinkingly, obvious in thought. She plays absentmindedly with the necklace that hangs from her neck. Rolling the charm between her finger and thumb. 

******  
  


Villanelle loves when Eve instinctively touches it. When her hand reaches for it. Villanelle reaches for it instinctively as well. Every now and then. When Eve’s close and it catches her eye. When they kiss, when Eve leans over her, when she hovers over Eve. When it bounces on her bare chest while Villanelle is inside of her. 

******

“Now, tell me yours, Eve. Tell me what I was doing to you while you were with Niko.”

Eve blinks. Remembering time exists, she taps her phone once and glances at it. 

“Shit. I’m already an hour late for work. It will have to wait.”

Eve stands quickly and shoves her phone in her pants pocket.

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Villanelle complains as she looks up at Eve. 

Eve leans over her, her necklace dangling and catching Villanelle’s eye. She reaches for it. Wants to pull it and Eve to her. 

Eve kisses her softly and whispers against her lips. 

“Sorry, baby.”


	7. Chapter 7

**8 hours later...**

Eve - “ _I’m on my way home_.”

Villanelle - “ _I’m not home 😬._ ”

Eve - “ _Where are you?_ ”

Villanelle - “🩳 💦 🍆 😜.”

Eve - ” _Use your words, Villanelle. You know how I feel about the emojis._ ”

Villanelle - “ _I’m replacing the now ruined pajama pants that you came on when I was fucking you with our strap-on this morning._ ”

Eve - “ _Jesus_.”

Villanelle - “ _You asked for me to use my words_ 😇.”

Eve - “ _I regret it_.”

Villanelle - ” _You don’t. Help me pick out a new pair? I’m at that store around the corner from your office_.”

Eve - “ _I’ll meet you there_ ❤️.”

Villanelle - “ _Can’t wait_ 🤤.”

******  
  


When Eve walks into the store, she spots Villanelle immediately. She’s dressed down. T-shirt and jeans. Very expensive t-shirt and jeans. When Villanelle dresses down, it’s still in style. Hair in a loose bun. She has a few items folded across her forearm. 

_Pajama pants my ass_ , Eve thinks. 

She has her back towards Eve. She’s talking to another woman. A dark haired, skinny woman. About Villanelle’s height. Pretty face, long legs. Eve can only hear the echos of their conversation, but it’s in Spanish. Eve knows and can speak Spanish. But, she’s not great. Not as good as Villanelle. _Not shocking_. So, she can’t pick out any of the words of their conversation with how fast and fluently they are talking. 

Eve starts towards them, but stops in her tracks when the woman touches Villanelle’s free arm. She runs her fingers down her shoulder, dragging to her hand. And then she scratches at Villanelle’s open palm. Villanelle glances down at the other woman’s fingers and pulls her hand back. She takes a step back from the other woman and says something that Eve can’t hear. The other woman’s face flashes with disappointment. Eve can’t see Villanelle’s face, but she hopes it reads as disgust to the other woman. _It better read as disgust._

There’s a ringing in Eve’s head and Eve sees red. Her entire sense of being is red. 

Her legs move on their own accord and propel her forward. Her pace quickens and the other woman must see her approach in her peripherals, because she snaps her head over towards Eve. She must notice the look on Eve’s face because her eyes go wide and she takes a massive step back from Villanelle. 

And Villanelle must have noticed the frightened look on the other woman’s face, because she turns around to see Eve stalking towards her. Hands clenched into fists. Villanelle’s eyes go wide and Eve sees terror in them. 

“Eve...” Villanelle croaks. 

“With me. _Now_.” Eve says through clenched teeth. 

She grabs Villanelle by the front of her shirt and drags her through the store and towards the dressing rooms. Like a child.

  
Villanelle’s legs are having trouble keeping up, so she trips more than once. Other patrons and attendants watch them with concern as they pass. 

When Eve gets to an empty dressing room, she tosses Villanelle inside with a shocking amount of strength, kicks and locks the door behind them. 

Villanelle stands there. Her items still folded over her forearm. This shouldn’t turn her on, but it does. The way Eve tossed her in the dressing room. The way she gripped the front of her shirt with a shaky hand. The dark, empty, void in her eyes. The anger that ripples through her touch. Villanelle shouldn’t be enjoying this. But she is.

Eve throws her bag down, whips around and shoves Villanelle up against the mirror. Her items falling from her arm as she steadies herself. 

  
  


“Ouch. Fuck, Eve. What the hell?”

  
  


“Seriously, Villanelle? What the hell?” She waves a hand towards where the shop lies behind the closed dressing room door. 

  
  


“What is the problem?”

  
  


“She had her hands all over you.”

  
  


“Who?” 

Villanelle knew that was the wrong thing to say as soon as it came out of her mouth. She knew who. But, she’s unnaturally embarrassed. She feels guilty. Turned on, but guilty nonetheless. Over nothing she initiated. But, the fact that Eve had to see it wracks her with guilt. It happens a lot, actually. Women come on to her often. Eve doesn’t see it often though.   
  
  


******

The last time Eve saw it, they were at the beach. Villanelle went for a swim. When she popped up from water’s surface, an attractive looking older woman stood before her. Villanelle snorted water up her nose at the sudden intrusion, so the woman rubbed and patted her back too affectionately. Her fingers lingering far too long on Villanelle’s nearly bare back.

Villanelle took a step back, but it was too late. She felt Eve before she saw her. If Villanelle hadn’t reigned her in, Eve may have hit the woman.

Instead, she pulled Villanelle further out into the ocean, to where Villanelle could barely stand. The woman watched as Eve wrapped her legs around Villanelle’s waist and guided Villanelle’s free hand between her legs. That’s when Villanelle started to really appreciate a jealous Eve. 

******  
  


“Don’t give me that shit. The only other person that’s touched you besides me.”

“I’m sorry. I backed away as soon as I could.” Villanelle stutters nervously. 

Eve trusts Villanelle. Trusts her with her life. Even more so with her heart. Her initial anger is starting to wane. She was directing it towards Villanelle. Which wasn’t fair. But, this back and forth is becoming fun. Watching Villanelle’s eyes go wide. Hearing Villanelle stutter over her words nervously. She’ll drag this out for a little longer. 

“And what did you talk about?”

“Eve. Truly, nothing. She asked me what brought me in. Asked me where I was from because of my accent.”

“And that led to her touching you?”

“I don’t remember what happened before that. We were talking about clothes. She asked me about my accent, Eve. Maybe that was it.”

“Bullshit.” 

Eve pushes Villanelle against the mirror again. 

“You don’t trust me? What the fuck?”

“Unbuckle your pants.”

“What?”

“Unbuckle. Your. Pants. _Now_.”

Villanelle stares back at a very serious Eve. She starts to unbuckle her pants slowly. Her hands shaking. Eyes wide. Her heart racing. 

“Faster, Villanelle.”

Villanelle rips at her belt as soon as it unclasps and tosses it to the ground. 

“Unbutton them.” Eve says, nodding down at Villanelle’s jeans. 

Villanelle does so. 

“Pull them down.”

“Eve...” 

“Now. Underwear too.”

Villanelle feels the arousal hit her like a wave as the cold air hits her hot skin. 

Eve steps into Villanelle’s space and presses herself into Villanelle. Both of their chests heaving. 

“Eve, I’m....

Eve’s lips clash with hers as a hand shoves between Villanelle’s thighs and finds her immediately. Cutting Villanelle’s words off completely. Replacing them with a low groan. 

“Oh. So, talking to her made you wet then?” Eve asks as she pulls only her lips back. 

Villanelle gasps loudly and throws a hand over her mouth to silence herself. 

She pants and mumbles through her hand as Eve thrums against her relentlessly. 

“No. This is. You are.”

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want her to hear this.”

Eve pries Villanelle’s hand away from her mouth and pins it against the mirror. 

Villanelle is shaking. Her free hand grips at the front of Eve’s shirt. Her legs are trembling and the moans coming out of her are far too loud.   
  


And Eve doesn’t care that they are being loud. She wants the other woman to hear Villanelle. To hear how Eve makes her feel. She wants her to know who Villanelle belongs to. 

Eve’s fingers find her over and over. Dip into her slightly to gather her arousal, dragging them up and over Villanelle. Flicking at her roughly. No pretense of being soft or gentle. Only one goal in mind. 

And Villanelle is completely at a loss. She likes a jealous Eve. Who wouldn’t? Especially if this is the outcome. Which it is. _Every. Time._

When Eve grabbed her earlier, she thought Eve would drag her out of the store. Taking her home, fucking her, making Villanelle return the favor. But this was unexpected.

She remembers the day at the beach. But, that was somewhat secluded. Further from the shore than they had ever ventured. Eve’s moans carried out and away by the ocean air. But, this is different. Just feet away from others. Only shielded by the thin wood of a dressing room door. 

Villanelle’s body is just as surprised. And Eve is taking advantage of it. Being rough and fast with her fingers. Not dragging it out. Just pushing her fast and hard towards the edge on purpose. 

Villanelle’s moans are getting the best of her with how loud they are. She’s sure everyone in the shop hears them. She slams her head back into the mirror to try to silence herself. But she can’t. She needs to give up in trying. Because the way Eve is working her is too good. She feels her belly get tight and then her hips start to jerk into Eve’s fingers. 

“So soon?” Eve grins. Mocking Villanelle’s words to her from the restaurant bathroom the other day. 

_Two can play at this game_ , Eve thinks. 

As soon as Villanelle is about to come, Eve removes her fingers and lets Villanelle’s arm fall from the mirror where she had it pinned. 

“Fuck, Eve. I was so close.” Villanelle groans. 

“I know.” 

“Are you punishing me for this morning?”

Eve stands on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on Villanelle’s lips. Whispering when she pulls back. 

“Of course not. I love you, Villanelle.”

Villanelle smiles sweetly and moves to kiss Eve again. But Eve pulls back. And drops to her knees. 

“This is your punishment.”

Villanelle gasps as Eve takes her tongue right up the center of her. 

“Oh my god, Eve.” Villanelle moans. Her hands flying to Eve’s hair. 

Eve lazily flicks her tongue over Villanelle. It’s messy, but with a firm pressure. Pausing to lap at her slowly.

Villanelle’s attempts to will her to go faster with her hips fail. Eve isn’t budging. She pulls back when Villanelle’s hips move to find more friction.

  
  


At one point, when it’s far too much for her, Villanelle tries to sneak a hand between her thighs to touch herself while Eve laps at her entrance again, but Eve slaps it away. 

“No.”

“Eve, please...”

Eve sighs into her, finally setting a faster pace and Villanelle’s close very quickly. Eve grips her waist, moving them in sync with her tongue. 

Villanelle feels new arousal build and knows she’s about to come. There’s something about coming into Eve’s mouth. The way Eve coaxes everything out of her. The way her tongue stills and lets it gather before pulling it into her mouth. The noises she makes as she buries further into Villanelle, humming against her.

  
  


Villanelle closes her eyes at these thoughts and feels it start. She feels herself flood Eve’s mouth in the very early beginnings of her climax. And as her breath hitches in her throat, as her hips jerk once and still, Eve’s warm mouth is suddenly gone. And so is her climax.

  
  
  
  
Villanelle’s eyes fly open to see Eve standing in front of her. A smug look on her face. Her arms crossed over her chest.

  
  
  
  


“No, Eve, please...” Villanelle whines. She has to fight to not stomp her foot like a child in protest and tantrum.

  
  


Eve stays silent, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

  
  


“But, I let you come this morning!” Villanelle whispers firmly.

  
  


“Eventually, yeah. And I will let you tonight. But, not now.”

  
  


“Eve...”

  
  
  


  
“Do you think she heard?” Eve asks.

She steps into a very exposed and very wet Villanelle. Running her hand down the exposed skin of Villanelle’s abdomen. Dragging further down to where Villanelle desperately wants it.

  
  
  


“Everyone heard.” Villanelle breathes out as Eve’s fingers take their time exploring her again. “Look at what you do to me.”

Villanelle leans in to kiss Eve’s neck with lazy, wet, hot kisses as her arousal builds again with Eve’s teasing fingers. It would take very little now to send Villanelle over the edge. And Eve knows. That’s why she’s teasing. And Villanelle isn’t shocked when Eve pulls back again. 

“Get dressed. I’ll meet you at home.”

  
  


Eve grabs her bag, exits through only a slight opening in the door, and closes it behind her. 

Villanelle stands there for a moment. Alone suddenly. As if Eve was an apparition or a figment of her imagination.   
  


As Villanelle gets dressed, she hears an attendant ask Eve if everything is okay. And she hears Eve respond in shockingly perfect Spanish. As if she’s been practicing this one line. 

“Lamento eso. Mi novia esta muy enferma.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations - 
> 
> Lamento eso. Mi novia esta muy enferma. - “Sorry about that. My girlfriend is very sick.”


	8. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**  
20 minutes later...**

“Why are you out of breath?” Eve asks innocently as she feels Villanelle’s warm body slide behind her. She hears the heaviness of Villanelle’s breath. Feels it against the back of her neck. 

“You knew I was going to sprint home, Eve.”

******

Villanelle stood in the dressing room for only a few minutes after Eve’s sudden departure. Dressing. Trying to compose herself before she exited. She completely abandoned her planned purchase, walked casually and unassuming out of the shop, only to break into a frantic sprint as she reached the street outside. 

When she walked in their front door, she heard their shower running. She undressed as she made her way towards their room. Littering articles of clothing around their house. 

And when she slipped in behind Eve, she was met without the slightest of glances. Eve was expecting her. 

******

Eve laughs and then gasps as Villanelle spins her around, pinning her to the shower wall. The warm water sprays between them as Villanelle wills Eve to her knees with only a look. Her hands wrap roughly in Eve’s hair. And her voice comes as a dark, deafening force, cutting through the beating sound of water. 

“Now, finish what you started.”

******

It started with cocky and forceful words of encouragement. But, soon enough, Eve had reduced Villanelle to begging. Pleading. And from her knees, she saw tears build in Villanelle’s eyes as she coaxed her to and from climax. So close, yet so far away. 

And now Eve gets it. Understands why Villanelle enjoyed herself this morning. She holds Villanelle in her hand. Has her normally strong, lean body, weak, deflated, and like putty above her. 

“The water is getting cold, Eve.” Villanelle whines through her echoing moans. 

And Eve pulls away slightly, only to say a firm word. 

“Good.”

And at the end of it all, Villanelle came with a cold, wet sob. Her cry ringing through their bathroom like a battle cry. Music to Eve’s ears. 

****** 

**1 hour later...**

“Are you going to pick all of this up?” Eve calls as she pads barefoot towards their kitchen, stepping over Villanelle’s clothing as she makes her way. 

“Nope!” Villanelle calls back, popping the ‘ _p_ ’ in defiance. 

Villanelle trails along shortly after her, her legs heavy as she nudges her clothing away from the main path of their wood floor with her foot. 

“What are you making me?” Villanelle asks as she creeps up behind Eve, who is staring at an open fridge without the slightest of idea of what to eat for dinner. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t think about dinner.”

“Oh?” Villanelle says softly, wrapping her arms around Eve’s waist and nudging her wet curls to the side with her nose. “Distracted today, mhmm?”

Eve laughs. 

“Just a little. I blame you.”

Villanelle lays warm, open mouthed kisses along Eve’s pulse. 

“You can blame me all day.”

“Villanelle...” Eve croaks as Villanelle moves her mouth to the back of her ear. 

“Mhmm?” Villanelle mumbles. 

“You are distracting me again.”

Villanelle laughs and pulls her mouth away. 

“Sorry. _You_ are very distracting as well.”

“I’m just standing here.” Eve laughs. 

“And existing. Breathing. It’s very distracting.” Villanelle says as she lays her chin on Eve’s shoulder. 

Eve sighs and closes their fridge door in defeat. She turns and wraps her arms around Villanelle’s waist. Nuzzling her face into her warm chest. She inhales at Villanelle’s shirt, breathing her in. Feeling her heart beat against her cheek. Sighing contently in their embrace. Both of their stomachs growling fiercely and audibly together.

Villanelle pulls back, presses a chaste kiss to Eve’s dampened curls and whispers. 

“I’m about to say the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard me say.”

Eve laughs. 

“Oh, yeah? Tell me.”

“Let’s order in.” Villanelle says seductively, accentuating her Russian accent. 

Eve fakes a moan and squeezes Villanelle’s backside playfully. 

“So sexy.”

******  
  
  
  


With their bellies finally full, they lay wrapped together on their living room couch. Eve draped lazily over Villanelle, encased between two very long, very toned legs. 

Villanelle closes her eyes at Eve’s touch. Her hand snakes up and under the hem of her shirt, tracing her scar lightly with her fingertips. The touch still makes Villanelle shiver. Still makes her ache in every way. 

“Would you call this my first act of devotion?”

“Your first. One of many more to come I hope.” Villanelle laughs, glancing down at Eve, who watches her fingers move across Villanelle’s abdomen. 

“Do you want me to add another scar? Right here?” Eve asks playfully, pressing a finger to the opposite side of Villanelle’s belly. Mirroring the other scars position. 

“Maybe a not so violent act of devotion, Eve.” Villanelle says, squirming under her finger. 

“You don’t want another one? I’m offended.” Eve scoffs playfully, splaying her fingers across Villanelle’s belly. 

“Eve, you see how I treat that scar. How I ask you to treat it. It’s a precious artifact.” Villanelle says. “My body is yours to scar.”

Eve laughs. 

“I’m flattered.”

“You should be.” Villanelle purrs. “I’m just really glad you didn’t nick anything important.”

  
  


“Was it close?”

“Well, your intestines are all in here.” Villanelle takes Eve’s hand and moves it along her abdomen. “Nicking any of that can be fatal. A slow, painful death.”

  
  


“So, I _was_ close.”

“Yes.”

  
  


Villanelle sits the both of them up, so that Eve sits on her lap. She tugs at the hem of her own shirt and pulls it off. Tossing it to the ground to join the rest of her loose clothing from earlier. 

  
  
  


“Oh.” Eve says, surprised by the action. “Well, okay then.” 

Villanelle laughs.

  
  


“No funny business, Eve. Purely scientific. I want to show you something.”

  
  
  


She takes Eve’s hand and places it just over her left breast.

  
  


“Here. The heart.” Villanelle says.

  
  
Eve feels it beat against her palm. Strong and steady.   
  
  


Villanelle extends Eve’s pointer finger out and places it slightly up and to the right of where her palm lay.

“The aorta of the heart. A great vessel. Fast, not so painful death. Death within seconds to minutes. Depending on how hard your heart is pumping.”

Eve swallows and Villanelle moves her hand to just below the swell of her left breast.

“The base of the lung. Can be fatal, depending on how much and where it’s punctured. The pressure can shift the heart. Very painful. Death by slow suffocation.”

  
  
  


“How do you know all of this?” Eve croaks, her mouth suddenly dry.

Villanelle shrugs.

“I needed to know how quickly a wound could kill someone. How painful it would be in some cases. Part of the job, I guess.”

Villanelle moves Eve’s hand to lay over her right breast.

“And this? What happens here?” Eve asks.

“Oh. Nothing. It just feels nice.”

Eve laughs and pushes Villanelle back down against the couch cushions, bringing the both of them back to their original position.

“That was funny business, Villanelle.”

Villanelle leans up and quickly captures Eve’s lip with hers. Smirking when she pulls back.

“Couldn’t resist.”


	9. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super soft in the beginning.
> 
> Rapidly spiraling out of control and into super smut. 
> 
> 😇😇😇😏😏😏

** The next morning... **

Eve wakes with a snoring Villanelle on her shoulder. Her honey blonde hair tickles at Eve’s chin. Her arm rests heavily around Eve’s waist.

She hears Villanelle’s phone vibrate on her nightstand.

She tries to shake Villanelle awake. Whispering gently.

“Villanelle...”

_Nothing_.

She shakes harder. Speaking with more volume.

“Villanelle.”

Still snoring.

Eve leans to place her lips near Villanelle’s ear and shouts.

“Villanelle!”

Villanelle jolts upright without a sound.

“A side salad please...” she mumbles.

Eve looks up at her swaying form.

“Are you seriously dreaming about ordering food?”

“And she’ll have the fries...”

”Oh my God. Villanelle!”

Villanelle turns to look down at Eve over her shoulder. Her eyes look at her dreamily. Clouded in sleep.

“Mhmm?”

Eve laughs.

“Never-mind.”

“Eve.” Villanelle says with clarity, suddenly aware that she's sitting up. ”Why are you all the way down there?”

“Why are you all the way up _there_?”

“I don’t know.” Villanelle says, confusion flickering across her eyes as she looks down at Eve. “I _do know_ that I am very hungry.”

“Of course you are.” Eve mumbles.

Villanelle stretches her long arms, yawns loudly and starts to lean back down to join Eve. But, Eve holds a firm hand on her back to stop her.

“Now, hold on. Your phone was ringing.”

Villanelle groans and reaches for it. She presses the phone to her ear and reaches her long leg out to pet Charles, who laysat the end of their bed, with her foot.

When she pulls her phone down from her ear, she fakes to toss it across the room with a whine.

“What’s wrong?”

Villanelle drops her phone to the side of the bed, flops dramatically down beside Eve, huffs and crosses her arms. Like a toddler.

“Konstantin will be in town for the night.”

Eve turns on her side to get a better view of the tantrum Villanelle is throwing.

“Why do I feel like you hated saying that?”

“It’s our anniversary week, Eve. And I have two days left to be greedy with you.”

Villanelle continues to stare at the ceiling. A frown threatens to become permanent on her face. Her arms crossed tightly over her chest. She looks like a child. And the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt that she just had to have isn’t helping.

“I hate to break it to you, Villanelle. But you are _always_ greedy with me.”

Villanelle relaxes, shifting to turn on her side to mirror Eve’s position. Speaking softer than before.

“Well, can you blame me?”

Eve laughs.

“I thought you were going to fight that statement.”

Villanelle smiles softly and pushes a curl behind Eve’s ear. Trailing her fingers down to play with the baby curls at the base of Eve’s neck.

“There’s no point.” Villanelle sighs. “It’s blatantly obvious.”

“Just go out for drinks or dinner tonight. You have the whole weekend with me.”

Villanelle closes her eyes. Trying to find some peace within this horribly intrusive situation. She sighs in resolve when she finds it.

  
  


“Fine. I’ll go.”

And just as Eve is about to lean in and pull Villanelle’s lips to hers, she watches as Villanelle’s eyes flutter open. Her words firm as they leave her lips.

“If we extend my gift by a day.”

Eve laughs.

“Are you trying to bribe me?”

Villanelle shifts closer and shakes her head. Eve places a hand on Villanelle’s chest to put some distance between them.

“No, no. Eve. I would never try to bribe the woman I love.”

Eve swallows loudly when a devilish smirk plays at Villanelle’s lips. The smirk that destroys her.

  
  


“Don’t do that.”

Villanelle leans her face a little closer to Eve. And Eve feels her words against her lips. Warm and inviting.

“Don’t do what, Eve?”

“Smile. Like that.”

Villanelle’s eyes go innocently wide as she points a finger up to her face.

“Like this?”

Eve drops her hand from Villanelle’s chest as her resolve breaks. And Villanelle takes advantage by pulling Eve forcefully by the waist. Sliding her across the already short distance that separated them.

  
  


“You know what you’re doing.”

Villanelle snakes her fingers up and under the back of Eve’s shirt. Raking her nails softly down warm skin on their descent.

“Mhmm. Is it working?”

It is working. But, Eve won’t let Villanelle know that.

  
  


Eve shifts into Villanelle. Her hips rocking forward. Putting pressure between the center of Villanelle’s shorts covered thighs. And when Villanelle bites her lip, Eve knows she has the upper hand.

Eve runs a hand up between them. Dragging her fingers against skin and fabric as they inch higher to cup Villanelle’s center.

Villanelle’s nails dig deeper into the flesh of her back. A hungry growl radiates from her chest and her mouth moves to Eve’s neck with a lightning fast speed.

Eve will end up giving Villanelle what she wants.

Because in the end, it’s what Eve wants too.

  
  


Eve rolls on top of Villanelle. Keeping her palm in place as Villanelle’s hips roll up to meet more friction. A whimper escaping her lips at Eve’s neck.

  
  


With their sudden movement, Charles wakes with a bark and flings himself off of their bed. Almost fleeing to their living room.

  
  


Villanelle suddenly realizes that Eve has taken control of the situation. Her body is responding instinctively to Eve’s touch. And her instincts tell her to lose herself to it. But, she can’t give Eve that satisfaction. 

  
  


Her mouth pulls back from Eve’s neck. She grabs Eve’s wrist and jerks it away from her.

Eve pulls back to see that devilish smirk that she loves and fears so much run across Villanelle’s lips. 

“What are you...”

Villanelle smothers her words as she sits the both of them up, sudden and forceful enough so that she has to catch Eve before she falls back.

And as she pulls a falling Eve back upright, Villanelle pulls Eve’s hips into hers in one movement. Her firm, long fingers finding their place to grip Eve’s thighs.

  
  


Villanelle’s lips are at Eve’s neck once more. Slow and soft. A wet, warm tongue darting across Eve’s trembling skin. Honey words rolling off of Villanelle’s tongue as she breathes them into Eve. Hitting Eve at her core like a sledgehammer.

”You are so clever, Eve.”

Eve groans as Villanelle pulls Eve’s hips into hers again. Her own hips meeting and greeting them half way.

Villanelle’s mouth moves to the other side of Eve’s neck. Giving it the attention it deserves. Her teeth drag across Eve’s racing pulse as she sends another sentence into Eve. This time, entering through her Jugular and weaving in and out of her veins. 

“Did you think you were going to get away with that?”

  
  


Villanelle feels Eve’s breasts rise and fall quickly against hers. Eve’s words coming out within and between her breaths. 

“I did.”

Villanelle chuckles darkly against her. Whispering memories of their past into the present. 

“Mhmm. Do you remember our first time, Eve? Fuck. I think about it all of the time.”

  
  


  
******

  
  


And Eve remembers. Vividly. She too thinks about it. All of the time. 

She remembers hating Villanelle in that moment. Loving Villanelle in that moment. Needing to feel Villanelle. All of her. As if it would help her or guide her to make a decision. As if the touch of Villanelle’s tongue would give her the words she needed to say. As if the feeling of Villanelle’s throat beneath her hands would give her the strength she needed to stay, or stay away.

******  
  


Villanelle feels Eve shake against her as her memories of the past engulf her. Drown her. Suffocate her. Dull every sense of hers besides the sense that was born from loving Villanelle. 

“Show me your devotion, Eve. Show me what you remember.”

With these words, Villanelle moves a hand to slip in between Eve’s thighs that straddle her. Fingers running gently across warm, damp fabric. 

Villanelle’s mouth moves to graze Eve’s lips as she purrs whispers of encouragement against them. 

“I love how wet you get for me.”

And Eve is completely wrecked as she wraps her hands around Villanelle’s throat. Parting her lips as Villanelle’s hit hers. Moaning as Villanelle’s warm, sweet tongue meets and slides against the backs of her teeth and roof of her mouth. 

And as Villanelle begins their movements, this all too familiar dance, Eve anchors herself to Villanelle. The feeling of Villanelle’s arm wrapped around her waist to push and pull Eve into her fingers. The feeling of Villanelle’s pulse against her taut hands. Anchoring herself to the past and present.

“That’s my girl.”Villanelle laughs against Eve’s lips as she pulls back to gaze upon her work. The unraveling and wreckage that is Eve in this moment. 

And Eve looks at Villanelle without the confusion that stained and shrouded her sight years ago. She looks down at her own work. Villanelle, who looks at her now in amazement, wonder, and hunger. Villanelle who grips her possessively and whispers ‘ _you are mine_ ’ into the space between them. Villanelle who presses her neck further into Eve’s grip.

And they dance like this. Their movements in sync. As if their rhythm sets itself from muscle memory. The sounds from the past hurdling into the present as it echos around them.   
  
  


Eve’s body trembles. Her thighs shake as her climax approaches embarrassingly fast. And she knows it’s going to take her. It will be sudden. It will crash over her and leave her senseless. Speechless. Even more consumed by Villanelle. And Villanelle even more consumed by her. She needs Villanelle to consume her from the inside. To feel her from the inside, out. 

“Fuck me, Villanelle.” Eve pants as she feels her arousal swell in her gut, clenching and aching around phantom fingers. “I’m about to come. Fuck me, please.”

  
  
  


Eve’s words knock the wind out of Villanelle. She leans her neck further into Eve’s grip so that she starts to feel lightheaded. Out of body. And into Eve’s. 

  
Her hand shoves at Eve’s shorts, pushing them roughly to the side. She plunges up into Eve, meeting the pressure, warmth, and wet of Eve’s climax. The climax that takes Eve suddenly, as she expected, with the welcome intrusion of Villanelle’s long, slim fingers. 

Eve releases Villanelle’s throat as she comes. Her head flinging back with the force of the cry that explodes out of her chest. 

  
  
  


Villanelle sucks in a rush of air as the muscles and tendons in her throat relax and rebound. Her words scratchy and hoarse as her fingers continue to thrust into Eve. 

“Fuck, Eve. I love you.”

Villanelle feels tears well in her eyes as she watches Eve come completely undone around her.

  
  


This is what she does to Eve.

  
  


And this is what Eve does to her. 


	10. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

** 1 hour later... **

“Can I ask you something?”

Eve rests her back against Villanelle’s chest. She sits cross legged between Villanelle’s long, outstretched legs. The warm water surrounds them. The bubbles that Villanelle _insisted_ on adding reach far too close to Eve’s chin in their height. 

“Is it about the bubbles? It was an accident, Eve. I was heavy handed.”

Eve laughs and squeezes the hands the rest on the inside of her thighs. 

“No. It’s not about the bubbles. I mean, next time, take it easy.”

Villanelle hums in agreement. 

“I was a bit distracted.”

Eve turns to look at Villanelle over her shoulder. Her eyes wide and voice sickly sweet, feigning an innocence that she’s now sure has never existed. 

“By me?” 

******

  
  


Eve had dragged a fully clothed Villanelle into the bathroom after their morning activities. 

Villanelle came unwillingly. Her feet dragged over the floor as Eve pulled at her. Her belly grumbling audibly as Eve began to run them a bath. 

“Eve, can we take a bath later? I’m _so_ hungry.” 

“Are you serious? I’m trying to get you naked, and you are thinking about food?”

  
  


Villanelle glances longingly towards their kitchen. As if she can see their fridge through their bedroom walls. 

  
  


“I can always just grab something real quick. Bring it back in here....”

  
  


Eve scoffs. 

“You are not eating while we take a bath together.”

Villanelle glances back at a now undressed Eve. Looking her up and down with predatory eyes. 

“I can eat it off of your body?”

Eve closes the distance between them. She tugs at the hem of Villanelle’s t-shirt. Lifting it just enough so that it pools across Villanelle’s shoulders. 

Villanelle’s skin responds to the cold air that hits it, and then to the warm mouth that sucks and nips at her newly exposed skin. 

  
  


Eve’s tongue swirls around her, pausing over her sternum to mumble into goosebump covered skin. 

“I can distract you from your hunger.” 

And by the time Eve had shimmied Villanelle out of her shorts, the feeling of hunger no longer felt gnawing. It ached and throbbed. Pulling at the center of her in another way. 

******

Villanelle’s lips are soft against her neck. 

“Yes. By you. Now, what do you want to ask me, Eve?”

Eve sighs into her touch, leaning her head back to rest on Villanelle’s shoulder.

“I wanted to ask you something kind of personal. I don’t want you to get upset, but I’ve always been curious...”

Villanelle tsks at Eve to stop her. Moving her lips slightly away from her skin. 

“Eve. Just ask me. At this point, you could say anything to me and I would literally purr and knead at you like a cat.”

Eve laughs. 

“You already purr at me. But, the kneading, we can revisit that later.”

Villanelle moves her lips to the back of Eve’s ear and purrs deeply against sensitive skin. She balls her hands up into fists and plays at kneading Eve’s stomach under the water.

Eve laughs. 

“I don’t know why that’s doing something for me.” 

“Me either. Pervert.” Villanelle whispers and nips at her earlobe before pulling back. “Okay. Ask me.”

Eve takes a deep breath before continuing. Hoping that the new oxygen in her lungs gives her the confidence she needs. And her question comes quickly before she registers her confidence faltering. 

“Did you ever want me to use your given name? Instead of Villanelle?”

Villanelle stills her movements on Eve’s stomach. 

“You don’t have to answer.” Eve says quickly, when she feels Villanelle tense ever so slightly. And her body tenses in return. 

“No, no. It’s fine, Eve.” Villanelle leans her chin on Eve’s shoulder and wraps her arms tightly around Eve’s waist as she takes a deep breath. 

“You know, I’ve never felt like Oksana. Not even as a child. I’ve always felt like someone else I think.”

“So, the name always felt foreign to you?”

“Since I can remember, yeah. _Especially_ now. I met you as Villanelle. I fell in love with you as Villanelle. You fell in love with me as Villanelle. That feels right.”

Eve feels Villanelle shrug against. Her answer making Eve relax back into her. 

“‘Mhmm. I always thought about asking you. Whenever I’ve used that name in the past, you didn’t seem happy about it.”

  
  


“Well, I wasn’t head over heels in love with you at the time.” Villanelle laughs. “Now? You can call me anything you’d like, Eve.”

Eve perks up at this statement. 

“Oh, yeah?”

Villanelle shrugs again. 

“Yes. Anything.”

Eve runs her hands over the warm, damp skin of Villanelle’s shins. 

“Mhmm. Okay. What about...Karen?”

Villanelle groans roughly at her shoulder. 

“You _know_ I hate that name.”

“You _said_ anything I’d like.”

“I’ll make you a list of undesirables. We can go from there.”

  
  
  


Eve laughs. 

“I like how the way _my name_ sounds when you say it.”

“Vil-la-nelle...” Eve says, dragging each part of her name out clearly. In a sing-song tone.

Villanelle hums. Her ears feel warm when she hears her name come out of Eve’s mouth. 

“Mhmm. Yes. It makes my stomach do a weird flippy thing inside.”

Eve turns to glance at what she can see of Villanelle’s face. 

“You still get the butterflies around me?”

Villanelle pulls her chin off of Eve’s shoulder and meets her eyes. Eve sees a look of confusion flicker across her face. Her nose and forehead scrunch in thought. 

“Butterflies? I haven’t see one in so long...”

Eve sighs. Villanelle isn’t great with common sayings like this. She takes them too literally. 

“No, Villanelle, it’s a saying. It means you get that flippy feeling in your stomach around me.”

“Oh.” Villanelle says, her face relaxing into understanding. “Yeah. All of the time.”

“I do too. And I like the way you say my name as well.”

  
  


Villanelle squeezes Eve tight and places her chin on Eve’s shoulder again. And Eve knows Villanelle has a pleased smirk on her face. 

“Evveeeeeee...” Villanelle draws every letter out in a husky voice. 

Eve feels Villanelle’s chest vibrate against her back when her name rolls out of her chest. 

“Mhmm. Like that.”

“And what tone of voice is your favorite?”

“I’ll have to hear them all to make that decision.”

“Eve.”Villanelle says firmly. 

“Does something for me. Continue.”

“Eveeee...” Villanelle says sweetly. 

“Mhmm. Makes me feel something too. Next.”

“Eveeeeee!” Villanelle whines childishly, breaking into a soft laugh at the end of her name. 

Eve laughs. 

“While that is still cute, it’s my least favorite.”

“Mhmm. Okay. How about this one.” Villanelle lifts her chin and moves her lips next to Eve’s ear. Softly moaning her name. “Eve...”

Eve shifts herself against Villanelle when she hears it. Her body reacts without Eve willing it to. And her voice attempts to escape her as she rasps. 

“Fuck.”

Villanelle laughs softly against Eve’s neck. Obviously pleased with Eve’s reaction. 

“Ah. I think we’ve found your favorite.” 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a drunk Villanelle ❤️

**12 hours later...**

  
  


“Jesus Christ, Villanelle...”

“What?”

“You know how I feel about this jacket on you...”

Villanelle is getting ready to leave to meet Konstantin for drinks. It took her an hour to decide on what to wear. And then, over an hour to get ready. Not unusual. And, while Eve usually complains about how long it takes Villanelle to do anything, seeing how Villanelle looks right now in this moment, she has zero complaints.

Villanelle grins and saunters playfully over to Eve, who’s curled up on the couch with Charles. She pulls at the lapels of her jacket as she walks.

“Oh, this old thing?”

Eve unashamedly looks her up and down.

“Are you planning on meeting anyone tonight? Is that why you look so good?”

Villanelle stops in front of Eve and looks down at her with a pout.

“Don’t I always look good, Eve?”

“You know what I meant.”

Villanelle leans over Eve. Placing her hands on the back of the couch. A hand on either side of her head. She moves her lips to Eve’s ear to whisper.

“Would that do something for you? If I brought someone back home for us?”

Eve’s breath catches in her throat. Her stuttered words come out in an almost wheeze.

“Are....are you serious?”

Villanelle laughs and pulls back to face Eve.

“No. Of course not, Eve. I don’t like to share.”

Eve’s breath and words escape her in a sigh of relief.

“Oh.”

Villanelle looks absolutely pleased with herself.

“Tsk. Tsk. Eve. So naughty.”

Eve crosses her arms over her chest.

“I don’t like to share either, Villanelle.”

“Mhmm. You were thinking about it, though.”

****** 

Eve had thought about it before. Seeing Villanelle fuck someone else or be fucked by someone else would do a number of things for her. It would be hot to see Villanelle fuck from an outside perspective. But it would also piss her off. Make her jealous. Eve doesn’t have the best track record when it comes to jealousy.

So really, whenever she’s thought about it, she’s always come to the conclusion that the only thing she would get out of a threesome would only be the ability to watch Villanelle do what she does so well.

And, instead of a threesome that naturally comes with the possibility of Eve assaulting the other person out of jealousy, the easiest solution would be as simple as recording themselves having sex.

_ File that idea for later _ , Eve thinks.

******

“Shut up and leave before you’re late.  _ Again _ .”

Villanelle kisses her softly. She stands and shoves her hands in her pockets.

“I am  _ never _ late, Eve.”

Eve scoffs audibly as Villanelle turns on her heel to leave. Eve has to call after her so that Villanelle doesn’t get the last word.  _ As usual. _

“ _Always_ late _and_ a horrible liar!”

And just before Villanelle closes their front door, she inevitably and as always, gets the last word.

“I’ll call you when I and whoever I meet are on our way back!”

******

** 3 hours later... **

Eve’s phone rings in her lap. She looks at it before she picks up, smiling to herself when she sees who it is. She’s been preparing for this back and forth for hours.

She clears her throat and prepares her most confident tone of voice before she picks up.

“On your way back with our date?”

A male clears his throat uncomfortably before speaking.

“Eve, it’s Konstantin.”

_ Whoops _ .

Eve tries to hold her voice steady as embarrassment ripples over her.

“Oh. Hi. Is everything okay?”

“Yes, yes. Everything is fine.”

Konstantin pauses for a second and then continues.

“Don’t get mad...”

“Oh, Jesus. Did she at least win this time?”

Konstantin lets out his trademark boom of a laugh. Eve has to hold the phone away from her ear with the volume of it. Charles snaps awake at her feet and his ears dart around when he hears it.

“Of course not. She is such a lightweight, Eve. A sorry excuse for a Russian.”

******

The last time Konstantin was in town, they had him over for dinner. When Villanelle opened their front door to welcome him in, Eve heard her exclaim in excitement.

“Where did you find it!?”

Followed by Konstantin’s echoing laugh and the sound of a ‘ _good to see you_ ’ slap on Villanelle’s back.

“A friend. Sent it to me. A little reminder of home, yes?”

They walked into the kitchen and Eve saw Konstantin holding a bottle in his hand.

“And what did you bring us?”

Konstantin grinned.

“Vodka. Russian vodka.”

“Oh, Jesus.”

A few hours later, and one drink-off between Villanelle and Konstantin later, Villanelle is passed out, upside down, snoring on their couch. In just a t-shirt and panties, because she was what she described as ‘ _sweaty all over_.’

When Eve apologized for the sight of Villanelle, Konstantin shrugged and waved a dismissive hand.

“I’ve seen worse. You know how she is. It’s hard to get her to keep her clothes on when she _isn’t_ drunk.”

******

Eve hears a drunken Villanelle in the background.

“Eveeeeee!”

Konstantin sighs loudly.

“She is a very loud drunk. She can’t walk home, Eve. I don’t trust her on her own feet.”

“Jesus. Where are you?”

“At my hotel. I’ll send you the address. We’re at the bar. And be quick. There are other patrons and she’s moving from table to table. Making conversation.”

“Oh, god.”

******

Thankfully, the hotel is only a 15-minute walk from where they live.

When Eve arrives, she finds Konstantin and Villanelle on the steps in front of the hotel entrance. Villanelle has her head on Konstantin’s shoulder. And he looks at Eve pleadingly.

“Is she asleep?”

“Yes. I’m afraid to wake her. She’s been very irritating.”

“Well, I’m going to have to wake her to get her home.”

Konstantin sighs.

“Do it gently. She’s been very flamboyant tonight. Especially with her limbs. They flail about, and I’ve been smacked a few times with them.”

Eve crouches down in front of Villanelle’s drunken, sleeping body. She places her hand on her knee and shakes it gently.

Villanelle’s head slings up and knocks Konstantin in the chin.

Konstantin holds his chin and bellows.

“Jesus, Villanelle!”

Villanelle’s glassy eyes look up at Eve, taking her in from head to toe. Her voice comes out shaky, and quite slurred.

“Eveeeeee. You came for me.”

  
  
_Hiccup_.

“I did. Oh my god, are you about to cry?”

Villanelle wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffles.

“No.”

Eve laughs.

“Let’s go, lightweight.”

She pulls Villanelle up by her hands. Villanelle rises like the dead. Slow, unsteady, wavering slightly on her feet.

_This is going to be rough_ ,  Eve thinks.

“Do you want me to call you a ride?”

Konstantin offers as he stands and brushes at the back of his pants.

“No. We’ll walk it off.”

Villanelle turns unsteadily towards Konstantin.

“Wait. Where are we going, Konstantin?”

“ _ We _ aren’t going anywhere. You’re going to go home. Eve is here.”

Villanelle turns towards Eve again. Her eyes light up at the sight of her.

“Eveeeee. You came for me.”

Villanelle had totally forgotten Eve was there and that they had already had this exact exchange.

“Oh, god. Thanks so much, Konstantin.” Eve says smugly.

Konstantin slaps Villanelle’s back and laughs.

“Like I said, a sorry excuse for a Russian. We have to toughen her up.”

“ _You_ toughen up.” Villanelle hiccups out before Eve gingerly guides her down the steps.

******

Villanelle’s entire body weight leans on Eve as they walk home.

Villanelle is starting to sober up. Very slightly. Her words still coming slurred.

“I am very hungry, Eve.”

“I know. I’ll make you something when we get home.”

Villanelle pinches Eve’s cheek.

“To  _ our _ home.”

Eve laughs.

“Yes. Our home, Villanelle.”

Villanelle’s face is almost resting on Eve’s cheek as they walk. Eve smells the liquor rolling off of her as she talks.

“I love you so much, Eve. I wish that I could put a baby inside of you.” 

  
_ Hiccup _ .

Eve scoffs.

“I know. I’m glad you can’t. I would never stop being pregnant.”

“Oh, but you would be so cute, Eve.”

“Mhmm.”

Villanelle kisses her cheek.

“We can practice.”

Eve laughs.

“Being pregnant?”

_ Hiccup _ .

“Noooooo.  Getting you pregnant.”

Villanelle trips slightly and Eve wraps her closer.

“Once you can walk in a straight line and hold your head up without assistance, that sounds great.”

Villanelle whips her head towards the opposite side of the street suddenly. As if she hears something.

“Let’s walk on the beach!”

Eve follows her gaze and sees a beach access.

“Oh, god. No, Villanelle.”

Villanelle lifts her weight off of Eve’s body and pulls at her hand.

“ _ Yes, Villanelle _ _._ ” She mocks in a shockingly accurate imitation of Eve’s voice.

An Eve can’t help it. She lets Villanelle pull her towards the beach.

Because a drunken Villanelle is very cute. Irritating. But adorable.

******

Villanelle isn’t stumbling or hiccuping nearly as much as they walk along the shore. Now able to walk hand in hand instead of Eve supporting Villanelle’s dead weight against her.

“How is Konstantin?”

Villanelle looks at Eve over the side of her shoulder and grins.

“He is good. He’s met someone.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yes. I think he’s in love. He won’t admit it.”

Eve laughs.

“Of course not.”

Villanelle stops them to a halt.

“What...”

Villanelle cuts her off.

“Eve.”

Eve knows that look. And it’s never good.

“I have the best idea.”

“Villanelle. Look at me. You don’t have the best idea. Whatever you’re thinking. It’s not.”

Villanelle gently grabs Eve’s chin and turns it towards where her gaze lies. A house on the beach. A pool illuminated in blue.

  
  


_ Oh, no. _

Villanelle pulls Eve’s gaze back to her face and Eve sees that grin.

“Let’s go swimming, mhmm?”

******

“Villanelle...”

Eve hisses quietly as they make their way towards the pool gate.

  
  


“ _Eve_...”

  
  


Villanelle hisses back, but doesn’t take her eyes off of the prize. The blue of the pool calls to her. Pulls her in.

“Someone could be home!”

“No one is home. All of the lights are off.”

Villanelle gets to the pool fence and turns around to lean against it as Eve approaches. For some reason, Eve feels like she needs to crouch on her approach. And this makes Villanelle smile.

“Their lights are off because it’s 1 o’clock in the morning and they are asleep!”

“And what do we do when someone is sleeping, Eve?”

Eve reaches her and stays crouching.

“Go home and not trespass?”

Villanelle laughs quietly. She leans down to meet Eve’s gaze.

“No, Eve. We be respectful by being _quiet_.”

And then Eve is in the air. Villanelle has her under the arms as she’s hoisted over the fence.

Mid-air, Eve notices a small pool gate to her left and groans too loudly.

“Villanelle, there is a goddamn door right there.”

Her feet hit the ground and she turns around to see Villanelle glancing at the very close and very easily accessible gate.

“Oops.” She grins. And she hops over the fence, far too easily for a drunk person.

And it makes Eve sick.

As soon as Villanelle’s feet hit the ground, she’s undressing.

“Are you taking your clothes off?”

“No. I’m going to swim in this expensive jacket that you love so much.” Villanelle deadpans. “Of course I’m taking my clothes off. And you should too. Unless you want me to toss you in.”

Eve groans quietly and begins to undress.

And as soon as they are both undressed, Villanelle is on her. Pulling her body to hers. Crashing their lips together. Eve can taste the alcohol on her tongue. She pulls back to catch her breath.

“Villanelle...”

Villanelle smiles sweetly and grabs her hand.

“Come on...”

Villanelle walks them into the pool quietly. And as soon as they are both waist-deep, Villanelle pulls Eve to her again. Hoisting Eve up and wrapping her legs around her waist. Her hands gripping Eve’s backside. Her mouth warm and soft against hers.

  


Eve feels her back hit the pool wall and lets out a soft grunt.

  


Villanelle pulls a finger up to her own lips and mouths ‘ _ shhh _ ’.

That same hand suddenly finds Eve between her legs. Ready for Villanelle. _Always ready for Villanelle._

And Villanelle’s mouth is on hers immediately to muffle their moans.

Villanelle isn’t taking her time. She’s relentless in her movements and pressure. Flicking and strumming at Eve. Steady and rhythmic.

_Not so drunk anymore_ , Eve thinks.

As soon as Eve is about to lose herself to Villanelle, she’s lifted into the air again. Her eyes snap open as her backside lands against the pavement of the pool deck. Before she can register anything else, Villanelle’s head is in between her legs. And her tongue is wet and warm against her.

“Oh. Fuck...”

Villanelle hums into her in agreement and continues her work.

Villanelle’s hands find their way to Eve’s breasts. Palming and kneading. Flicking and pinching at her sensitive skin.

  


As soon as Eve begins to arch herself into Villanelle’s tongue one last time, a light flips on inside the house. 

  


Eve gasps, her hands fumble in Villanelle’s hair to signal her attention.

  


Villanelle pulls back only slightly and mumbles against the inside of Eve’s thigh. 

  


“Eve, just relax into it. I know you’re close.”

“No. Villanelle. Someone is coming!”

Villanelle whips her head back and is up on the pool deck at a lightning speed. Pulling Eve to stand.

She drags Eve towards the pool fence. Eve tries to grab at their clothes as they pass by them, but can't get her hands on them.

“Our clothes!”

“Leave them, Eve. Do you want to get arrested? We’re two minutes away from the house.”

"Grab the jacket, at least!"

_Don't you dare leave that jacket_ , Eve thinks.

Villanelle groans far too loudly, releases Eve's hand for a second, whips around, jogs to snatch the jacket up, and makes it back towards Eve. All in a shocking amount of speed for someone who couldn't hold their head up or speak clearly just an hour ago.

Villanelle chooses this time to use the gate on their way out.

They run towards home along the secluded shore. Completely naked. Eve thanking god that the back of their house has a privacy fence and beach access.


	12. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edits to this chapter. I posted the rough draft earlier today 😬

  
**3 minutes later.....**

  
“Keys, Villanelle.”

Eve holds out her hand expectantly. 

Villanelle absentmindedly pats herself down. Pats where her pockets would be. But only finds damp, sandy skin. Her eyes widen and a smirk plays at her lips in realization. 

“Oh.” She laughs. “I forgot that we are naked.” 

Eve leans her head into her hands and sighs. 

“And I didn’t bring mine because I knew you had yours.”

Villanelle pats the pockets of the jacket that rests over her forearm and lets out a booming ‘AHA!’ as she pulls out her keys. And her phone. And her wallet. Each item Villanelle pulls out surprises her even more. 

“Jesus Christ. I’m glad I told you to grab the jacket.”

“Me too.” Villanelle turns and places the key in their back door. “Can you imagine someone getting their hands on all of those pictures you’ve sent me these past few years?”

“I was more concerned with the wallet.” Eve mumbles. “And, wait...what pictures?”

Villanelle turns to wink at Eve as their door swings open. 

Eve sees her bend to greet Charles with a pat on the head and then she’s sauntering away without another word. 

Eve blinks in understanding and trails quickly behind her. 

“Wait. You save those!?”

“Of course I save those, Eve. What if I get bored while you’re at work?”

“Read a book, Villanelle!”

Villanelle scoffs, tosses her keys, wallet and jacket on their kitchen counter and taps her phone with her finger. 

“This is much more entertaining.”

Eve reaches for it quickly. Barely grazing it before a surprised Villanelle jumps back and holds it tightly to her bare chest. 

“Let me see how many you have, Villanelle.”

Villanelle laughs. 

“No. Just trust me when I say...there’s a lot of them.”

Eve groans and reaches for it again. 

Villanelle spins away from her laughing.

“Eve. I’m much quicker than you.”

Eve lunges quicker than before and it catches Villanelle off guard. She has to utilize her long arms to hold the phone above her head so that Eve can’t reach it. 

Villanelle watches in amusement as Eve hops up and down. Her fingers stretching and straining to reach. 

“Eve. You can jump and jump, but you’ll never reach.”

Eve lands on the soles of her feet for the last time. Blowing rogue dampened curls out of her face in exasperation and exhaustion. 

“Truce? Can I bring my arm down?” Villanelle grimaces. “It’s burning.”

Eve laughs and pretends to innocently fly an invisible flag of surrender. 

“Truce.”

_This is absolutely not a truce_ , Eve thinks. 

Villanelle moves quickly. Her phone is tossed on the kitchen counter with the rest of her belongings. And before Eve can even think of going back on her word, Villanelle backs her against their kitchen island and grabs her backside roughly. 

“Now. Let me finish what I started.”

Like a feather, she hoists Eve onto their kitchen island. Villanelle’s mouth is on hers instantaneously. As if it never left between the pool and now. Her hands travel with vigor up and down the top and inside of Eve’s thighs. 

Villanelle’s lips replace her hands soon after. Kissing and nipping at sensitive skin. She nuzzles her face closer to Eve’s center. Inhaling and exhaling softly. Eve feels her warm breath against her as she speaks. 

“You smell so good, Eve.”

Eve’s eyes slip shut, her knuckles tighten and whiten as she grips the counter in preparation. 

No matter how many times Villanelle does this to Eve, there’s nothing like the feeling of the first lap of her tongue. Straight up the center of her. Like white lightning. It’s almost unnoticeable, but, as Villanelle starts at her entrance, her tongue darts in ever so slightly before moving up and over where she’s most sensitive. Dragging in her tongue’s path Eve’s own arousal. She traces Eve like a picture. One that she’s memorized and drawn a thousand times. She knows Eve like the back of her hand. And it shows. 

Eve lets her head fall, her curls tickling at her back. Her legs instinctively open wider to give Villanelle all the room she needs. And she knows that at first, every swipe of Villanelle’s tongue will make her mewl and whimper. As the warmth she brings in the wake of her tongue spreads further and deeper. 

“So good, Villanelle.”

Villanelle hums against her. Eve’s soft noises turn into deeper moans as the vibration hits her between the legs. 

Villanelle slides her tongue in and out of Eve slowly. Her tongue finally retreating to the inside of her mouth briefly to taste her before speaking. 

“You taste so...”

The end of that sentence hangs. Not in silence. But in a noise Eve has never heard Villanelle make before. 

Eve’s eyes flutter open and she looks down at a crouching Villanelle. Who has taken to leaning her forehead against the inside of Eve’s thigh. 

“That bad?”

Villanelle swallows loudly and holds up a finger. 

“No, no. Hold on.”

And Eve now places the sound she heard moments ago with the appearance of Villanelle crouched on the tile. 

She pushes herself back from Villanelle and swings off of the island to kneel next to her. 

“Are you going to be sick?”

Villanelle swallows loudly again. She balances herself on the cold kitchen tile using her heels and fingertips. 

It takes a full minute of constant swallowing before Villanelle finally takes a deep breath and looks at Eve over her shoulder. Her voice comes out thick. 

“I am never drinking with Konstantin again.”

Eve laughs and moves her hand to Villanelle’s back to soothe her. 

“You said that last time.”

*******

The next few hours are spent taking care of a slowly sobering, fastly approaching hungover, Villanelle. 

Eve has seen a hungover Villanelle before. And this time is no different. She’s hungry, sweaty, her head hurts, her stomach hurts. The stomach pain is from eating too much. The hunger is because she’s Villanelle. And always hungry. The sweatiness and headache are from the alcohol. Eve will give her that. But, Villanelle of course, contributes everything that she feels at this point to being hungover. 

“You’re eating too fast, Villanelle.”

Villanelle sits crosslegged in front of the couch. Charles sits by her side. Waiting for Villanelle to drop food. A bowl of cereal sits in her lap. And she’s shoveling it in her mouth like it’s the last time she’s ever going to taste food again. Inevitably, with the way Villanelle eats, food is dropped and Charles cleans it up like a vacuum before they can protest. 

“I’m hungry, Eve. I need food in my stomach to absorb the alcohol.”

Eve rolls her eyes as she sits on the couch in front of her. 

“This is why your stomach hurts.”

“No. My stomach hurts because it’s empty and needs food to...”

Eve cuts her off. 

“Absorb the alcohol. I know.”

Villanelle shovels the last of her third bowl of cereal in and wipes at her mouth with the back of her hand. She sets her bowl down beside her and leans back into Eve’s legs. Tilting her head backwards to look at Eve. 

Eve looks down at a still very naked Villanelle. 

“How about you put some clothes on?”

Villanelle blinks at her and shrugs.

“I’m all sweaty and hot.”

Eve sighs and runs her fingers through the blonde hair that cascades over her legs. 

“Okay. How about a shower?”

Villanelle groans. 

“My head hurts, Eve. Just stroke my hair for a bit.”

“It’s almost 4 o’clock in the morning.”

Eve sees a predatory grin spread across Villanelle’s face. 

“Let’s go to bed then, Eve.”

“So, you’re head hurts too much to shower.” Eve holds up one finger. 

“And you’re sweaty enough to where you can’t wear clothes.” Eve holds up another finger. 

“And that’s supposed to turn me on _how_?”

Villanelle’s grin turns into a frown. 

And Eve immediately feels bad. She lets out a long sigh of crumbling resolve before speaking. 

“How about I shower _with you_ , then?”

Villanelle’s grin is back. 

“Yes, please.”

“No touching, Villanelle. I mean it. Not until you’re feeling better.”

*******

  
  


**20 minutes later...**

Eve’s hands grip the back of Villanelle’s damp head as a warm, slick tongue trails back and forth across her. Slow and steady. The warm water rolls and beads off of Villanelle’s back as she kneels in front of Eve. Villanelle throws one of Eve’s legs over her shoulder to nuzzle further into Eve. Moaning at the taste and feeling of Eve’s arousal as it coats her chin and lips. 

Eve did resist. As much as she could. But then she thought that Villanelle owed her this. For taking care of her all night. And as soon as that very deluded thought began to enter her mind, she made it fact and pressed herself into a waiting and very pleased Villanelle. 

But the sounds Villanelle are making make it seem like Eve is giving her what _she_ wants. Like Villanelle is benefiting from this just as much as she is. And in the end, both of them get what they want.

And as a still naked, but now clean, Villanelle drifts off to sleep on Eve’s shoulder after their shower, Eve thinks that their ending is and will always be like this. Both of them _always_ getting what they want. Each other.

  
  



	13. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**  
4 hours later...**

Eve jolts awake to a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Her eyes are heavy as she props herself up sleepily. Her voice thick and lazy.

  
  
“Villanelle...”

  
She pats the empty space next to her and finds it empty. 

  
  
She reaches for her phone on her nightstand to look at the time. 

  
  
**8:00 am**

  
_Jesus Christ.  
  
_

  
She rolls herself out of bed and follows the sound.   
  


  
When she steps into view of the kitchen, she sees Villanelle in front of their blender. Still naked. Charles at her feet. He stares up at her as she grabs something off of the counter and adds it to whatever she’s blending. 

  
  
“Villanelle...”

  
  
The blender’s volume drowns out her words, so she stumbles sleepily across their living room towards them.

  
  
She sees Villanelle look down at Charles to say something to him. As if they are having a conversation. 

  
  
And when she reaches them, Charles merely glances at her and focuses back on Villanelle. As if the only thing that matters is Villanelle and the never ending amount of food she always has in her hands or mouth.

  
  
Eve touches Villanelle lightly on the shoulder, and she jumps. Her hand slips from the top of the blender and whatever she is blending sprays against their backsplash as she fumbles to turn the blender off.   
  


  
When she turns around to face Eve, Eve sees that Villanelle’s bare chest has been sprayed as well. Dripping onto the tile beneath them. Charles usually dives right in to whatever Villanelle drops. But he sniffs at it, a look of disgust flashes across his face as he backs away. No doubt disappointed that Villanelle isn’t making anything edible enough for him to eat. 

  
  
“Jesus, Eve! Don’t sneak up like that!”

  
  
Eve takes in the very naked and very much covered in what Eve now knows is some form of an egg concoction Villanelle in front of her. Eve clears her throat of sleep and, naturally, desire at the sight of her, before speaking. 

  
  
  
“Aren’t you an ex-assassin?”

  
Villanelle scoffs and snatches a hand towel that lays on the kitchen island to the side of them. She brushes at the front of her chest. 

  
  
“I am rusty, Eve.”

  
Eve snatches the towel out of her hands. 

  
  
“You are just smearing it everywhere. Let me.”

  
She dabs at Villanelle’s chest and sighs. 

  
  


“I have so many questions.”

  
Villanelle laughs. 

  
  


“What are your questions, Eve?”

“First, why the hell are you still naked?”

Villanelle looks down at herself as if she’s just realizing this fact. And then looks back at Eve and shrugs. 

  
  
“I woke up naked. And then I was in the kitchen.”

  
  


Eve laughs, dabs at Villanelle one last time, and tosses the towel back on the island. 

  
  
Villanelle closes the space between them and brushes her lips softly against Eve’s before whispering. 

  
  


“Thank you.”

  
  


Eve moves her thumb to Villanelle’s cheek to brush at the now noticeable liquid egg that rests there. 

  
  


“For what?”

  
  


“For taking care of me. Last night. Now. Always.”

  
  


Eve grins as the memories of last night resurface. She reaches up to catch Villanelle’s lips with hers fully. Moving her thumb to Villanelle’s bottom lip to drag it down. Making space for their lips to move against one another. She hums against Villanelle’s mouth in approval as Villanelle’s breath audibly catches in her throat. And when she pulls back, Villanelle’s mouth hangs open and her eyes remain shut. 

  
  
Eve laughs softly, which snaps Villanelle’s eyes open to meet hers. 

  
  


“Of course. You thanked me enough last night,

though.”

  
  


Villanelle grins and kisses her chastely before pulling away. 

  
  
“And I plan on thanking you again this morning. But, first, let me show you what I’m making. I know that was your second question.”

  
  
Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand and guides them over to the blender. The backsplash drips with liquid egg behind it. 

  
  
Villanelle waves a hand across her workspace. 

  
  
“ _This_....is the Russian cure to a hangover.”

  
  
Eve drags her eyes over the counter and sees so much at once. Broken egg shells, a lime that is most likely supposed to be lightly squeezed, but looks decimated as it lays on the cutting board. Their pepper grinder and a box of kosher salt sit to the side. 

  
  


Eve peers over into the blender. The smell is awful. She looks over at a confident and pleased looking Villanelle. Arms crossed over her sticky with egg chest. She rocks back and forth on her feet waiting for Eve’s response. 

  
  


“Are you sure you’re not working on a science experiment? This can’t be edible.”

  
  
Villanelle grins, steps behind Eve to reach over her head, grabbing two glasses from the cabinet. 

  
  
“We don’t eat it, Eve. We drink it.”

  
******

  
  
  
Villanelle remembers the first time Konstantin educated her about this hometown remedy.

  
  
She had just gotten back from her first professional kill. And even though it went sloppily, Konstantin wanted to show his appreciation for a job completed with a celebratory drink. _Or ten._

  
  
Villanelle had never been a big drinker. But there was something about the way Konstantin held the bottle in front of her, wagging it tauntingly, and calling her a coward when she initially waved his invitation off. It was the coward part that did her in.  
  


And that’s when their little drinking tradition started. They happen to both be annoyingly competitive. So, instead of it being just a celebratory drink, the night ensued as a race to determine who, as Konstantin called it, ‘ _is the better Russian’._

And Villanelle is usually a better everything. Except for this apparently.

  
The next morning, Villanelle woke half naked in her bed. A bowl on the ground to her side. A glass of water and tabs on her night table. And a note -

 _Do not worry. You got undressed yourself. Let it be known that I am the better Russian. There’s something for you in the fridge._

  
  
  
And that’s where Villanelle found it. The beige colored liquid, speckled with a black that Villanelle hoped could only be some form of seasoning to drown out the taste of whatever this that sits in her fridge is. 

  
  


******  
  


Villanelle sits the glasses down in front and on either side of Eve with a thud. 

  
  
“ _We_? I’m not the one who made poor decisions last night.”

  
  
Villanelle laughs and steps around her to grab the blender off of its base. 

  
  
“Couples do things together, Eve.”

  
  
She pours an even amount into each glass and clinks her glass against Eve’s that still sits on the counter. 

  
  
Eve looks at her glass and then at Villanelle, who stands in front of her, glass held to her smirking lips in wait. 

  
  
_So smug_ , Eve thinks.   
  


  
Villanelle’s smirk drops and Eve thinks she may have said that out loud. 

  
  
_I’m going to wipe the floor with that smugness_ , Eve makes sure to think internally. _And a towel_. Eve’s now noticing the amount of mess Villanelle has created. _I will wipe it with a towel after the smugness_ , Eve corrects herself. 

  
  
Eve grabs her glass, shoots it back and swallows in what seems like one smooth motion. 

  
  
Villanelle lowers her still full glass, parting the rim from her lips only slightly, and stares wide eyed at Eve. 

  
  
Eve is fighting the urge to gag. To chase it back with water. Water from anywhere at this point. The faucet looks more appealing than it ever has. But the look on Villanelle’s face is enough of a chaser.

  
Eve reaches out and playfully taps Villanelle’s hand and glass up towards her lips. _Tap tap tap._  
  


  
“Come on, Villanelle. Couples do things _together_.”

  
  
And then Villanelle does the most unexpected thing. She moves her free hand up to her face, pinches the bridge of her nose, and then shoots it back, eyes closed. She blindly fumbles to put the glass down, keeping her nose pinched the entire time. Eve snatches the glass out of her hands before she places it on nothing but air. 

  
  
When Villanelle recovers, Eve is standing in front of her with a glass of water. 

  
Villanelle grabs for it and gulps at it greedily. 

  
  
Eve laughs as she watches Villanelle struggle to regain her composure and clear her throat of the horrid taste and texture it was just introduced to. 

  
  
“So, you’ve killed _how many_ people again?”

  
Villanelle’s last swallow fails as she chokes on her laugh. 

  
  
She wipes at her mouth with the towel from the island. 

  
  
“Not enough, apparently.”

******

  
  


**1 hour later...**

  
Villanelle pads barefoot across their bedroom. Mindlessly drying at her hair with a towel as she makes her way to her dresser to _finally_ retrieve clothes. 

  
  


Eve looks up briefly to regard a recently showered Villanelle. Steam billows out of their bathroom behind her.

“I got us something last night.”

Villanelle rummages through her dresser and mumbles without looking up.

“Mhmm?”

“Come here.”

  
  
  


Villanelle takes this as an invitation to skip the clothes part and abandons her rummage. She tosses her wet towel on the ground and plops herself next to Eve, who sits cross legged on their bed. Laptop over her knees.

  
  
“Look. What do you think?”

  
  
Villanelle leans over, looks at Eve’s laptop screen and then to Eve.  
  


  
“I think it’s a camera.”

Eve laughs softly and brushes a damp strand of hair behind Villanelle’s ear. 

  
  
  
  
“It is. And do you know what we can do with this camera?”

  
  
  
  
Villanelle smiles sweetly.   
  


  
“Of course. I love taking pictures with you.”

  
  
  
  
Eve sighs and denies herself any further exasperation, reigning it in and remaining patient.  
  


  
  


  
“No. This is a video camera. It takes video. _**Video**_ , Villanelle.”

  
  


  
Villanelle looks at the screen again and then back at Eve. Her mouth shapes into an O as the realization hits her. 

  
  


  
  
“Oh, Eve. You are so full of surprises.”

  
Eve laughs and closes her laptop, setting it to the side.   
  


  
“So you would like this, then?”

  
  


It’s Villanelle’s turn to laugh.   
  


  
She sits up to rest her weight on her shins and knees. Leaning to move her lips against the warm skin of Eve’s neck. 

  
  
“Are you serious? I would love this. Fuck. Just the thought of it is...”

  
  
Her hand steadily moves up Eve’s thigh. Her fingers dipping under the material of Eve’s shorts leg. Villanelle’s fingers barely graze her through her underwear, retreating just as they came, dragging down her thigh, nails lightly scratching at sensitive skin. 

  
  


The way Villanelle touches her is teasing, engineered to draw soft moans and breaths from Eve. Her touch is full of promise that Eve knows Villanelle will keep. 

  
  


And when Villanelle’s lips rest against her ear, Eve holds her breath to silence anything that might deafen the beautiful words Villanelle is about to impart on her. 

  
  


“I have so many ideas.”   
  



	14. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

  
  


**A few hours later....**

  
  


“Okay. Switch.”

  
  


  
Villanelle and Eve switch papers. 

  
  


  
They look over each others work in front of them.

  
  


******

Villanelle had asked Eve earlier in the day what she would like to see recorded with their newest, currently in transit electronic device. What Eve would like to look back on in fondness. Fond with hunger and desire. Maybe while she was at work. Having to excuse herself from her desk and coworkers. Desperate to slip a hand between her thighs to dull the throb that’s manifested while watching Villanelle fuck her from afar. 

  
And Eve’s response to this question and all of Villanelle’s spoken thought - a shrug, followed by a not so unusual Eve answer when she’s found to be timid. 

  
  
“I don’t know.”

  
  


Villanelle sighs. 

  
  
“Okay. What turns you on the most? Do you like it when I’m rough, gentle? With my mouth, my fingers?”

  
  


  
Eve shrugs again and Villanelle wants to hold her shoulders down at this point to make it impossible for them to rise in another. 

  
  
“Honestly, you could breathe on me and I would love it.”

  
  


  
_Same here, Eve_ , Villanelle thinks. 

  
  
Eve can do no wrong in Villanelle’s eyes. And almost everything she does is a turn on for Villanelle. The way she absentmindedly runs her fingers through her messy curls when she’s talking, reading, cooking, breathing. Come to think of it, Eve has just as deep of an obsession with her own hair as Villanelle does with Eve’s hair. Eve doesn’t stop reaching for her own curls. 

  
  
Villanelle laughs softly and smiles sweetly. 

  
  
“Eve...don’t be shy. Tell me.”

  
  


  
Eve throws a finger up as if a cartoonish lightbulb flicks on brightly above her head. 

  
  


  
  


“I think best if I can write my thoughts down.”

  
  
Transforming idea and imagination to something visible and tangible for her has always helped. 

  
  


Villanelle hops up from the couch. Eve watches her pad towards their office and sees her come back, smiling, pens and paper in hand. 

  
  


  
Villanelle hands a pen and piece of paper to Eve, sits down crosslegged next to her on their living room floor, and takes her own workspace on her side of their coffee table. She hovers over it, pen barely touching paper, her face scrunched and focused as if she’s preparing to write her thesis. 

  
  
“Then, let’s write, mi amor.”

******

  
  
Eve groans and flips Villanelle’s paper around to face a pleased looking Villanelle. Eve wraps her finger around the paper to point to number 6 on her list. 

  
  


  
  
“Villanelle. I am _not_ doing this.”

  
  


  
  
Villanelle leans in to look at number 6 innocently. Squinting her eyes and scrunching her nose as if she doesn’t remember what she put. She pulls back and looks at Eve with that same innocence. 

  
  


  
  
“What? It’s not _that_ dirty.”

  
  
  
  


  
“It’s _so_ dirty. Jesus.”

  
  
  


  
Villanelle laughs and watches as Eve flips the paper back towards her. Running a finger down the items on Villanelle’s list. Mouthing Villanelle’s written word as her eyes dart around each item. Eve’s eyes finally meet Villanelle’s when she’s finished criticizing Villanelle’s hard work. 

  
  


  
“And you’ve put 20 things down. I said let’s start with a max of 5 things. Some of these I’ve never even heard of!”

  
  
  
Villanelle laughs even harder and holds a hand up. 

  
  
  


  
“Okay. Okay. 6-20 are a joke. Some of those I made up.”

  
  


Eve sighs and moves her finger over an item on the paper. She leans in to decipher Villanelle’s messy handwriting. 

  
  


  
“Okay. So giving me ‘ _The Clumsy Bear_ ’. Number 10. That’s made up?”

  
  


“ _Mishka Kosolapy_.” Villanelle shrugs. “It’s a Russian candy.”

  
  


Eve glares at Villanelle and then looks back at everything besides number 6-20 on the paper in front of her. 

  
  


“I’m good with the rest of it. You?”

  
  


  
Villanelle taps at her chin. Leaning to move her gaze from Eve to look thoughtfully over Eve’s paper that rests in front of her. She moves her finger to the second item and looks at Eve. 

  
  
“Number 2. Do you want it from behind? Because that’s a deal breaker for me.”

  
  
Eve groans and snatches her paper from Villanelle’s space. Villanelle laughs and snatches it back quickly, as if Eve had never snatched it in the first place. 

  
  


“Of course all of these are good for me, Eve. I would do anything with, to, on, and inside of you.”

  
  
Eve laughs, sets Villanelle’s list down in front of her and runs her hands over her hair. 

  
  


  
“I was curious as to what ‘The Clumsy Bear’ would entail, to be honest with you.”

  
  


Villanelle grins, reaches to take up Eve’s pen from their coffee table, placing a star next to number 10 on the list that lays in front of her. 

  
  


“Leave it on the list, Eve. I’ll come up with something.”

  
  


  
******

**1 hour later...**

  
  
“Do you trust me, Eve?”

  
Eve looks over her shoulder to a cheeks full of food Villanelle.

  
  


They sit at their kitchen island. Eating a proper breakfast. A far cry from Villanelle’s early morning attempts at nutrition and remedy. Villanelle insisted on making Eve something edible. And caloric. For their upcoming activities. And of course, Villanelle proposed this with a devilish grin on her face. 

  
  


Eve wasn’t protesting. She was starving. And she knew Villanelle was starving by the way her stomach growled every time she moved or breathed. And by the comment “ _I’m starving_ ” that left her lips every 5 minutes. 

  
  


So they made breakfast together. A cleaner affair than earlier. Mostly because Eve trailed behind Villanelle’s movements around the kitchen with a towel in hand. 

  
  
“Yes, I trust you.” 

  
  
Villanelle scrapes the rest of their breakfast in her mouth, wipes her mouth with a napkin instead of the usual back of her hand, and places a hand on Eve’s. 

  
  
“Come with me.”

  
  


Villanelle grabs Eve’s hand and guides them from their kitchen towards the sliding glass doors that lead out to their balcony. Villanelle pauses her hand mid air as she reaches for the door handle and turns to face Eve. 

  
  


“I thought we could work on one of the items on your list before we actually record it.”

  
  
  
“Which one?”

  
  
“Actually, it combines two items on your list.”

  
  
Eve goes over her list in her mind. Trying to think of the two items that Villanelle is actively thinking about and planning to act on. 

  
  


  
“Which _ones_ , then?” Eve corrects her singular to plural. 

  
  
Villanelle wags her eyebrows up and down playfully and flashes her grin of pearly whites. 

  
  


  
“You’ll see.”

  
  


  
She opens their sliding glass door and leads them into the warm, ocean air. Closing the door behind them. 

  
  


  
They stand there for a moment, looking out at the sea. Its waves lap at the ocean shore. Beach goers walk lazily through those lapping waves from afar. Their voices carry as echoes across the expanse of sand that divides them. Eve will never get over this view. 

  
  


  
Villanelle‘s voice breaks Eve’s trance. 

  
  


  
“Put your hands on the railing. Keep your eyes on the sea.”

  
  
Eve gulps at the tone of her voice. Stern. Husky. Low and firm. _Extremely_ Russian of her. 

  
  


  
She places her hands on the railing in front of her.

  
  
Villanelle presses against her from behind. 

  
  
She feels Villanelle’s hands move to work at the drawstring of her shorts as her lips move to rest against Eve’s ear. 

  
  


  
“Trust me still?”

  
  


  
And Eve’s voice comes out embarrassingly similar to a pre-pubescent boys. Cracking as she clears her throat. 

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


  
Villanelle purrs at the back of her ear and then moves her lips to Eve’s neck. Leaving a warm trail of wet kisses along the length. 

  
  


  
Eve feels a warm breeze hit her bare skin as the fabric of her shorts and underwear fall away, leaving them to pool at her ankles. 

  
  


  
She feels Villanelle’s hands move underneath her shirt, running lightly over her chest. Eve whimpers and juts her backside behind her to feel Villanelle against her. 

  
  
“I’m so wet right now, Eve. You haven’t even touched me. And I’ve barely touched you. And you still do this to me.”

  
  


Eve feels many things at once. Villanelle’s hands are suddenly gone. Villanelle shifts her weight behind her. She sees Villanelle’s shorts land by hers and feels bare skin at her backside. 

  
  
“Oh...”

  
Villanelle’s lips are at the opposite side of her neck now. She watches as Villanelle’s hand trails lightly down her abdomen, until it reaches the wet warmth that already pools between her thighs. 

  
  
Eve lets out a low moan when Villanelle’s fingers gather at her, trailing her arousal up and around her gently. 

  
  


  
Villanelle’s words vibrate against the skin of her neck. 

  
  


“I’m going to fuck you against this railing, Eve. And I’m going to touch myself while I do it. I’m allowed to come. But you aren’t. Do you understand?”

  
  


  
Eve nods weakly as Villanelle explores her slowly. 

  
  


  
“I’m going to go slow. I want you to let me know when you’re about to come. Don’t let it get too close. Let me know in advance so I can stop. And then I want you to finish me.”

  
  
The moan that comes out of Eve spurs Villanelle’s fingers against her to provide more pressure.   
  


As Villanelle works at her, Eve feels the back of Villanelle’s free hand slide against her, moving slowly as it works at herself. She feels every movement of that other hand. And that makes it even harder for Eve to focus on what she’s feeling. How close she’s getting. When she should pull away or tap at Villanelle’s hand. And it’s not going to take long for her to come.

She tries to focus on something else. The ocean. The scattered people that walk along the shore, unaware of the activities that are taking place just on the other side of the beach terrain. She tries to focus on sounds of the breeze against the trees as it whistles and rustles. But Villanelle doesn’t want that. She knows Eve is trying to numb herself out to the feeling of her fingers against her. 

  
  
  
So, Villanelle rests her lips against Eve’s ear and stays there. Whispering. Teasing. Trying to push Eve over the edge. 

  
  


  
“Fuck, you feel so good, Eve. You always feel so good. I think about how you taste, how you feel, how you sound. I think about it all of the time.”

  
  


Villanelle lets out a soft moan into her ear and Eve matches it. Sending hers into the breeze. She feels Villanelle’s hand move faster behind her. But the fingers against her move slow. It’s impressive actually. The rhythm difference. Only a skilled person could pull it off. 

  
  


“I think about how you feel against me when we sleep, how you sound when you laugh. How your lips feel against mine.”

  
  
“Villanelle...”

  
  
“I want you to feel it. How much I love you. What loving you like this does to me.”

  
  


  
Eve pitches her head forward with a deep groan as Villanelle’s fingers move faster against her. 

  
  
“Too fast, Villanelle. I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

  
  
Villanelle laughs darkly in her ear. 

  
“Good. I want you to make me stop.”

  
  
Eve gasps as she feels it building. She doesn’t want to stop her. This feels too good. But she needs to. Villanelle asked her to. And she’s teasing her. Trying to make Eve give in to this feeling. Trying to force Eve to deny and disobey her request. 

  
  


  
“I’m close, Eve. Come with me. I want to hear you.”

  
  


  
“Fuck, Villanelle...”

  
  
Villanelle’s fingers are gone suddenly, leaving Eve to throb and ache as her climax retreats. And she’s thankful. But as soon as she sighs in relief, she feels Villanelle thrust into her from behind. 

  
  


She’s going to come. All over Villanelle’s hand. Villanelle is stretching her, filling her whole, curling her fingers as she pulls out, and hitting her deep with each thrust. Just like she likes it. Her hands grip hard on the railing. She clenches her teeth tight and miraculously finds the will.

  
  


She pushes Villanelle back with her hips. She turns herself around quickly before she comes, causing Villanelle’s fingers to leave her. Villanelle looks absolutely shocked, and then absolutely delighted. Her hand still works at herself as Eve pushes her gently against the sliding glass door. She hits it with a thud. 

  
  
“Good girl. Now, finish me, Eve.”

  
  


  
Villanelle’s fingers abandon their position between her own legs. She pulls Eve towards her. Their lips meet messily. Aggressively. Tongues colliding against one another. 

  
  
Eve breaks their kiss and drops to her knees quickly. Almost instantaneously sending her tongue up the middle of Villanelle. Gathering her arousal on its tip, coating Villanelle with it as she works at her. 

  
  


  
It doesn’t take long before Villanelle is wrapping her hands in Eve’s hair and grinding against her. Moaning her name. Slamming her head on the glass door behind her as she shudders and comes into Eve’s patiently waiting mouth. 

  
  
Eve runs her tongue one last time around Villanelle’s entrance to lap up everything Villanelle gave to her. Letting the taste and texture of her soak her tongue and the inside of her mouth. 

  
  


Villanelle pulls her up and her tongue darts out to taste herself on Eve’s lips. And she hums in approval as Eve’s tongue meets hers halfway. 

  
  


When Eve pulls away, her voice comes out soft. Disbelieving. Giving away everything she’s feeling in this moment. 

  
  


“What _was_ that?”

  
  


Villanelle’s lips twitch into a smirk. 

  
  


“Numbers 3 and 5.”

  
  


Eve scrunches her face in thought. 

  
  


Villanelle laughs softly and then helps her. 

  
  
  


“You affectionately labeled number 3 ‘ _Daddy Villanelle_ ’.”

  
  
Eve groans and puts her head in her hands in her realization and then subsequent embarrassment. She had trouble coming up with the word to describe what she wanted Villanelle to do to her for number 3. When she thought about it, she thought of Villanelle controlling her. Consuming her. Ordering her. Using her. So, when her pen hit paper, that’s how it came out in ink. 

  
  


  
Villanelle laughs and pulls her face back up and out of her shielding hands. 

  
  


  
“Don’t. I like it.”

  
  


  
Eve’s voice comes out shaky, stuttering on her first word.

  
  


“Wh...why? Why couldn’t I come?”

  
  


Villanelle laughs softly and meets her lips with that same softness. Moving her words to Eve’s ear. 

  
  


“Number 5. Delayed gratification. And, when I finally let you come, I want it to be on video.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 😇

**  
A few hours later...**

Their balcony was just the beginning of Villanelle’s plans for Eve. Villanelle fucked her soft and slow throughout the day. Against every surface in their house. And it felt beautiful. Like Villanelle was exploring her for the first time. Villanelle was gentle, her touches soft. Her lips touched every inch that she could. Whispering the way she loved Eve into warm, damp skin. 

  
  


And Eve would pull away, pull Villanelle out of her, push Villanelle’s head away before she came. Just as Villanelle asked her to. Leaving her throbbing in the pain of want and desire. 

  
  


Eve didn’t know how much longer she could take it. She willed the camera to arrive on time. She paid the extra shipping for it to be here that day. And the waiting was becoming excruciating. Especially since Villanelle wouldn’t and couldn’t keep her hands to herself. 

  
And Villanelle wanted Eve to finish her every time. So, Eve did. Willingly. But the sounds, the taste, the feeling of Villanelle made it that much harder. Watching Villanelle come undone made Eve’s knees buckle. Made her weak. Tears would well in her eyes and fall down her cheeks as she watched Villanelle succumb to her touch. And Villanelle brushed and kissed her tears away. Promising that she knew what she was doing. That she would take care of Eve. That this would all benefit Eve in the end. And Eve trusted that. 

  
In the meantime, Villanelle took care of her in other ways. She took Eve out to a late lunch. They walked hand in hand down local streets, pausing to pop into stores every now and then. They would end up going their separate ways, looping back somewhere in the middle of the shop to meet. And Eve would always make her way back to find a full handed Villanelle. The promise of just ‘ _looking around’_ was one of the only promises Villanelle didn’t and couldn’t keep. 

  
And, of course, when they arrived home, Villanelle started this game they’ve been playing at over again. As if she was starting it from the beginning. 

  
  


******

  
  


Villanelle let Eve nap against her while she wrapped them up tight on the couch. She wrapped Eve’s back and side to her with her possessive arms. Her long legs stretched out on either side of Eve. Cocooning Eve into her. And if Eve stirred in her sleep, Villanelle’s fingers would find their way to her impossibly volumed curls. Winding through them. Stilling Eve’s restlessness and soothing her back to a restful state. 

  
Eve woke to find Villanelle’s arm around the front of her waist, her hand down her shorts and her fingers playing at her softly. Eve wondered how long Villanelle’s fingers had been there. And judging by the low moan that rose from Eve’s throat, Villanelle’s fingers had been there for some time. Slowly waking her from sleep. 

  
And by some force, by some sweet miracle, before Eve could sleepily and unknowingly succumb to this feeling, the doorbell rang. 

Villanelle sprung up so fast that Eve had to grab for the couch armrest to prevent herself from being flung off of Villanelle’s chest and onto their living room floor. 

Villanelle called an apology back to her as she sprinted down their hall towards what Eve hoped would be her finally delivered savior. Her bringer of sweet release. 

When Villanelle bounded through their hallway and into view, she held the package as if she was a child on Christmas morning. Holding her first gift to be opened. A huge smile of bright white teeth gleaming in excitement. 

  
And Eve is just as excited. She springs up to her feet and starts towards Villanelle. To Eve’s horrible, wrenching, and center throbbing disappointment, Villanelle holds her hand up to signal Eve to stop. 

  
“Hold on. Give me a few minutes.”

  
And then Eve watches as Villanelle practically skips towards their bedroom. Eve hears Villanelle plead with Charles to leave their room, she hears a bark of protest and then finally sees Charles enter their living room with what Eve can only describe as a look of irritation and disappointment that matches the overall atmosphere and mood that fills their living room in this moment. 

And then Eve hears their bedroom door shut. 

  
*****

  
  


  
**20 minutes later...**

“Eve...”

Villanelle finally appears, leaning against their living room entry way. She looks serious. So, Eve responds in the most convincing serious tone she can muster. 

  
“ _Villanelle_...”

  
Villanelle laughs and beckons her with a finger. 

  
“Come here.”

  
Eve’s heart starts to race immediately. This is it. What today has been building towards. 

  
Villanelle reaches for her hand as she approaches and walks them towards their bedroom, Eve trailing behind her nervously. And she shouldn’t be nervous. She’ll be taken care of. But she’s nervous as to what Villanelle has in store for her. 

Villanelle stops them at their closed bedroom door and speaks softly. Brushing fingers against Eve’s eyelids. 

“Close your eyes.”

Eve does so with the help of Villanelle’s fingertips. She hears Villanelle open their door, feels herself gently pulled forward, and shivers at the movement of air as Villanelle brushes past her to close the door behind them. 

“Keep your eyes closed until I tell you so.”

Eve’s voice comes out shaky when she agrees. She hears almost nothing. Just the pad of Villanelle’s bare feet on their bedroom floor. Around her, away from her. Every sound Villanelle’s feet make match and mimic Eve’s heartbeat. Steady and strong beneath her ribcage. 

What feels like an agonizing amount of time later, Villanelle tells her to open her eyes. 

  
And when she does, Eve’s knees go weak. 

  
Villanelle sits on the bed. She leans forward slightly, elbows on her knees. Studying Eve’s reaction. Their room is lit only by candle light. But it shines around them in the right places. Eve’s eyes dart around for the camera that she knows Villanelle has set up, but doesn’t see it. 

“Villanelle...”

Eve starts towards her but is stopped when Villanelle raises her hand. Eve can almost feel that hand press against her. Her feet coming to a halt as they start to feel cemented to and molded into one with their bedroom floor. 

Villanelle drums her fingers against one another as she prepares to speak. 

  
  


“Tell me, Eve.” Villanelle starts. “Before I touch you. Before you can approach me. I want you to tell me about the time I watched you and Niko. Days ago you promised to tell me and you haven’t.”

  
  


Eve wasn’t expecting that. And frankly, she doesn’t want to think of it or talk about it at this moment. But she trusts Villanelle. Villanelle has a plan and Eve wants to see where this is going. 

  
  


  
“Not all of it is good, Villanelle. You might not want to hear some parts.”

  
  


  
Villanelle stills her fingers and shrugs. 

  
  


  
“I still want to hear it. Start from the beginning. But, stay there.”

Eve almost whines as the feeling between her legs gets heavier at just the sight of Villanelle. 

  
  
“I can’t come to you?”

  
“You can when I say so. I want you to follow what I tell you. Do you understand?”

  
Eve swallows. Her mouth and throat feel dry. She tries to speak, but it comes out as a scratch of nothingness. But Villanelle needs an audible answer. 

  
  


“Eve...”

Eve clears her throat, willing words to form and appear. 

“Yes.”

  
“Good. Start from the beginning.”

  
  
Villanelle remains seated. She’s still fully clothed. Her weight held through her elbows that rest on her knees as she watches Eve. And Eve feels her gaze everywhere. As if Villanelle was capable of watching and seeing with her fingertips and lips. Eve feels it so vividly that it makes her voice tremble. 

“Niko came home. After you visited him at Oxford.” Eve starts. “He was really upset. Told me that you had spoken to him about me. About us.”

  
  


“Mhmm. Take off your shirt, Eve.”

  
  
Eve’s hands move automatically at her request. Pulling at the hem of her shirt with shaky hands. Shaky with anticipation. She can already feel herself grow wet with desire. Throb with want. Just the sight of Villanelle is making her ache. And the sound of her voice isn’t making it less painful. 

She now stands bare chested. The cool air of their bedroom hitting her. Goosebumps forming and traveling over warm flesh. 

  
  


“Continue.”

  
  


“He was rough with me. Pinned me against the wall.”

  
  
Eve sees Villanelle’s jaw clench at these words. 

  
  
“And what did you think about when he did that?”

  
  
“You.”

  
  


  
Villanelle’s jaw relaxes. 

  
  
“What about me?”

  
  


“How I wished it was you. Pinning me against the wall. Looking at me with disgust laced with desire. Every time I blinked, I saw your face behind my eyelids. In the brief darkness that followed.”

  
  


“Good. Take off your shorts.”

  
  


  
Eve does so. Leaving her in the middle of their bedroom in just her underwear. And Eve sees Villanelle’s eyes dart to where her dampness must be visible through sheer fabric. 

  
  


“He asked me if I wanted him to be rough with me. If I wanted him to love me or frighten me.”

Eve’s voice wavers, her arms hang at her sides.

  
“I wanted both. But not from him. It was as if I was speaking to you. And as if you were speaking to me. I wanted it from _you_ , Villanelle.”

Villanelle takes a shaky inhale as she shifts her weight forward to stand. She pulls slowly at the drawstring of her shorts and lets them fall below her. And Eve feels a jolt of electricity hit her core when she sees what she’s wearing. And it’s a new one. 

  
“When did you get that?”

  
  


  
Villanelle laughs darkly and grips herself with firm fingers. 

  
“I also ordered something the other day.”

  
  


Eve places a shaky hand over her mouth. She feels her breath come hot and fast against her palm. 

  
  


“Are you nervous that you won’t be able to take it?”

  
Eve is definitely worried. It’s much bigger than their first one. 

She mumbles through her palm. 

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  
Villanelle strokes at herself softly. Eve’s eyes burn as her eyelids fail to blink. They’ve failed to do their job as the sight of Villanelle wills them to stay open. 

  
  


  
“How was I with you? When you imagined it. Was I gentle?”

  
  


“No.”

  
Villanelle stills her hand and sits down on the edge of their bed before speaking again. 

  
  


“I want you to crawl to me, Eve. On all fours. I want to fuck you like you deserved that day. Erasing the memory of that day and replacing it with this one.”

  
  


Eve feels like crying from the amount of pleasure she feels with just Villanelle’s words. 

  
  


“Take off your underwear and come.”

  
  


Eve feels herself drip down her thighs as she pulls the fabric down, stepping out of them and tossing them gently to join the rest of her clothes. 

  
  


And as her knees and palms hit the floor, she feels Villanelle’s eyes pull her in. Her voice like a magnet. The floor feels hard against her trembling limbs as she makes her way towards Villanelle. 

  
“Fuck, Eve. You look so good like that. Is this what you saw when you crawled for him? Did you picture me waiting for you?”

  
“God, yes. I always pictured you.”

When Eve’s forehead almost meets Villanelle’s knees, Villanelle reaches for her. Her hand hangs down as an offer. Eve takes it. Villanelle gently pulls her to stand. She allows time for her eyes travel her length. From head to toe, before pulling Eve towards her.

  
  


Villanelle’s mouth meets her abdomen. It rests there briefly. Warm breath against cool skin. Lips soft and wet. Eve steadies herself by wrapping her hands around the back of Villanelle’s head as she closes her eyes and lets herself remember that night. 

  
  
And now, in her memory, Villanelle is Niko. Her long, slender frame erases Niko’s soft, stocky build. Clear skin, bright eyes, and a devilish grin of white teeth morphs into view to take place of Niko’s features. And now Villanelle pins her to the wall. Now, Villanelle watches her crawl towards their stairs. Now, Villanelle bends her over and fucks her against their bed. 

  
  
Her eyes snap open at the feeling of Villanelle’s tongue against her. Traveling hotly through the center of her. She feels and hears Villanelle moan as her tongue comes in contact with her arousal. 

  
  


Villanelle takes her time. Savoring the taste. The warmth that coats her tongue and lips. Her hands grip and knead against Eve’s hips. They pull and push. And what consumes her is the grounding feeling of Eve’s hands in her hair. The gentle touches. The soft sounds of pleasure that fill their bedroom. 

  
  


And when Eve starts to tremble, Villanelle pulls back, laying a soft kiss on the inside of Eve’s thigh before she does so. Resting her cheek against the warm, damp skin of Eve’s thigh as she peers up at her. 

  
  


Eve meets her gaze. She looks down at a glassy eyed, open mouthed Villanelle. Her breath coming slow and hot against her skin. 

  
  


Villanelle pulls away. She pushes Eve back gently and stands before her. Her eyes bearing down into her. And then she steps to the side. And her voice echos in Eve’s ears. 

  
  


“Get on the bed. Crawl until your head hits the headboard.”

  
  
Eve glances at Villanelle over her shoulder. To see her face. Her expression. She finds Villanelle’s eyes dark. Her chest rises and falls softly and calmly. Her face as serious as her words. 

  
  


  
Eve’s knees hit their mattress as she crawls onto their bed. She feels Villanelle’s gaze upon her. Watching her crawl until her head meets the hard wood of their headboard. 

  
  
Eve starts to glance over her shoulder but Villanelle stops her with her words. 

  
  


  
“Look forward. Hands on the top of the headboard.”

  
  
Eve rests her forehead against the solid and unforgiving wood. Her palms move to lay over the top of their headboard. She can’t help but grip the wood beneath her fingers to try to ground herself to something. To feel something against her. Her hands and fingers prepare as if they know what’s coming for them. 

  
  


  
  
She feels the bed move as Villanelle hits it with her weight. 

  
  
“Grip the headboard tightly, Eve.”

  
  
Eve can’t help the moan that escapes her as her hands fasten tightly to the wood beneath them. 

  
  


  
She feels Villanelle tap at her thighs. 

  
  
“Further apart.”

  
  
Eve does so. She feels the cool air hit her center as they part. 

  
  
And then she feels Villanelle pull her back and up, so that her backside points towards the ceiling. Her hands grip tightly at their headboard so that Villanelle doesn’t pull her from it. Villanelle moves Eve’s body to her liking. To the position she wants her in. 

  
  


  
“What do you want, Eve?”

  
  


  
Eve thuds her forehead into the wood in front of her at her words. The throb between her legs pounding at her. Throbbing to the point of soreness. 

  
  
“You.”

  
  
Villanelle moves her tip to slide through Eve’s folds. Hitting her where she throbs the most. A hiss forming at the tip of her tongue at the feeling.

  
  
“Fuck, Villanelle.”

  
  
As Villanelle pulls her length back, she positions her tip at Eve’s entrance. She can see Eve start to clench. Trying to pull her inside of her in vain. Clenching and pulling around nothing. 

  
  


  
“Do you want me to love you, Eve? Or do you want me to frighten you?”

  
  
Eve’s fingers dig into the headboard as she prepares for what her next words will make Villanelle do. 

  
  
“Frighten me, Villanelle. I want you to fuck me until I’m scared that you’ll continue.”

  
  
Eve hears Villanelle’s breath catch. She feels Villanelle’s hands grip her waist tightly. And then she feels the entirety of Villanelle pound into her. Sending her forehead to slam against the headboard. 

  
  
And Villanelle doesn’t start slow. She thrusts into her fast and hard. Her thickness and length penetrating deeper than ever. More than she’s taken or felt before. It hurts beautifully, in all the right places. It stings to the point of pleasure. 

  
“Is this what you imagined, Eve? When you thought about me fucking you that night?”

  
  


“Fuck, Villanelle. I’m going to come soon. I’m sorry.”

  
  


Villanelle laughs behind her. 

  
  


“Don’t apologize now, Eve. Do you want me to go slower? Be gentle?”

  
  


“Fuck. No. Harder, Villanelle. Make me come.”

  
  


  
Villanelle growls behind her and drives into her fast. Her hands fly to cover Eve’s at the headboard, her body leans into and onto her as she pulls herself into Eve. Her hips thrusting in sync with the pull of her hands on the headboard. Driving further and harder into her. 

“Villanelle...oh my god.”

  
  


“Did you come for him that night?”

  
  


“Yes.”

Villanelle groans in her ear. 

“I don’t like that answer.”

  
  


Eve gasps as she feels herself at the brink. As Villanelle keeps her punishing pace inside of her. And her words barely make it out. 

  
  
“Only....because I thought....of you.”

  
  
Villanelle moves a hand from their headboard without breaking her stride. She wraps it around the front of Eve’s waist. Fingers flicking just as relentlessly as her thrusts come.

  
  


  
“I wish I would have been the one with you that night.”

  
  


  
Eve throws her head against the headboard as she starts to feel the beginnings of her climax take her. 

  
  


  
“God, you were there. This is what it was like.”

  
  


  
“Come for me, Eve. Let me feel you. Let me hear you.”

  
  
Eve shudders around Villanelle’s length. Tears sting her cheeks as she feels the band of tension snap inside of her at her release. The band of tension that Villanelle so carefully built and so beautifully destroyed.

_Villanelle_. A beautiful, destructive force. 

  
Villanelle feels a warm spray coat her stomach and thighs as she pulls back from her thrust. Eve’s sob as it happens makes it known to Villanelle what Eve has just done. The feeling of its warmth and what it represents sends Villanelle’s eyes to roll in the back of her head. Her thrusts slow as Eve continues to come around her. Over her. On her. 

“Oh, fuck, Eve.”

  
Eve’s moans of pleasure come as sobs. She shakes as her forehead slides, her hands and fingers losing their purchase on their headboard. 

And now they are done. Villanelle removes herself quickly from Eve and pulls her into her lap. Sitting them back on their bed. Wrapping her tightly to her chest as they both try to catch their breaths.

Villanelle kisses sweetly at her neck. Whispering words of love into her skin. Reminding her of what they have now. After fucking her to remind her of what they could’ve had then. 

  
  


  
And to Villanelle’s delight, Eve lazily turns her head over her shoulder to catch Villanelle’s lips with hers. Villanelle questioning at her lips for reassurance. 

  
  


  
“Okay?”

  
  


Eve sighs into their kiss and leans back into Villanelle’s chest. 

  
  


  
“More than okay.”

They sit there, wrapped together. Eve could fall asleep to the feeling of Villanelle’s arms around her. Her chest rising and falling against her back. And she dares to break the beautiful sound of Villanelle’s breathing that fills her ears. 

  
  


“Where is the camera, by the way?”

  
  


Villanelle shakes against her with laughter. 

  
  


“I honestly can’t remember.”


	16. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft af
> 
> Needed after last chapter 😏
> 
> Thank you guys for the amazingly supportive comments

  
  


**30 minutes later...**

  
“Head up.”

Eve tilts her chin up and closes her eyes. Villanelle pinches her nose for her, something she’s done to herself for as long as she can remember, as she soaks Eve’s freshly sudsy hair with warm water. 

  
  


Eve laughs as Villanelle drenches not only her hair, but her face as well. Spitting water out of her mouth as she chuckles. 

  
  


“This is why I pinch the nose, Eve.”

  
  


Villanelle sets the pitcher down and removes her finger and thumb from Eve’s nose. Wiping away the droplets of water that threaten to enter her eyes. 

  
  
  
“Thank you, Villanelle. For taking care of me.”

  
  
  
Villanelle leans against the side of the tub. Sitting on the cold tile of their bathroom floor. Her fingers dance in the warm bath water Eve sits in. 

  
  
“Of course. Foot, please.”

  
  
  


Eve laughs and extends her foot to dangle over the tub. Villanelle cracks her knuckles dramatically and her fingers get to work. Her thumbs kneading into the fleshy part of Eve’s foot. 

  
  


Eve lets her eyes slip closed at the feeling. 

  
******  
  


  
Every part of her is sore after their night. The bath is helping. Villanelle is helping. Making sure she’s taken care of properly. After fucking her properly. Like she deserves, Villanelle says.  
  


And Eve is overwhelmed constantly by the things Villanelle gives her. Tells her she deserves. She never knew she deserved those things until Villanelle gave them to her. And now, she can’t live, can’t breathe without them. 

  
  
  
  


And Villanelle hoped she hadn’t gone too far. Then again, nothing had ever been too far with Eve. She was open minded, accepting, thrilling, and surprising as hell.

  
  
  


She not once saw a flicker of distrust in Eve’s eyes as she carried out one of her most sought after fantasies. One she’s thought about, touched herself over, cried over. 

  
  
She remembers how she felt that night. But had to know how Eve felt. And had to be the one that made her feel that again. With her own physical touch. Her own words. The one that made her scream. That made her clench, sob, come so hard she collapsed. The fact that Niko beat her to it, in every sense and every way, leaves a bad taste in Villanelle’s mouth. 

  
  
As soon as it starts to taste bitter, Eve reminds her of one simple fact - Eve is hers. Will always be hers. And then bitter is turned sweet. And it’s never overwhelming. The perfect mixture of all taste and textures. 

  
  
And Eve reminds her that no one, not even Niko, not even while she was imagining Villanelle inside of her, has ever given her the pleasure she feels when she’s with her. Never. Eve tells her it’s unreal. Otherworldly. Like they are meant for one another. The way their bodies respond to one another. Meant to be. It could never be anyone else. 

  
And Villanelle feels it too. 

  
  


******

  
  


Eve breaks their comfortable silence. 

  
  


  
“Tell me how you felt that night?”

  
  
  


Villanelle stills her thumbs and taps at the bottom of her sole. Signaling that foots completion. 

  
  
“Other foot, please.”

  
Eve smiles sweetly and shifts to bring her neglected foot to dangle into Villanelle’s waiting hands. 

  
  
Villanelle sighs as her thumbs begin to circle with incredible pressure. 

  
  
“It’s complicated, Eve. The way I see it now isn’t how I saw it then. I was a different person then.”

  
  


“Tell me how you felt then. If you can.”

  
  
Villanelle runs her thumbs up either side of Eve’s foot. 

  
  
Villanelle smirks. 

  
  


“Well, I felt jealous, obviously.”

“As you should.”

  
Villanelle laughs and leans to playfully bite at Eve’s big toe. 

  
  
“Incredibly jealous.”

Villanelle’s smirk falls. She pulls back, takes a deep breath and then continues.

“I felt abandoned by you.”

  
Eve stares at Villanelle. Who has turned her eyes to focus on the movements of her fingers against Eve’s foot. 

  
  
“Why?”

  
Villanelle shrugs. 

  
  
“I’m not sure entirely. I felt abandoned by you often.”

  
  
“And you can’t explain it?”

  
Villanelle meets her gaze.   
  


  
“I can try.”

  
Eve pulls her foot inside of the tub and shifts to prop herself at the edge on her elbows. Face to face with Villanelle. 

  
  
Villanelle shifts to lean closer. 

  
  


“I know it didn’t seem like it at the time, but I depended on you. Needed you. You were the only person I could truly trust. And you never seemed to trust me. Understandable. But you also never seemed to need me as much as I needed you. It seemed quite the opposite.”

  
  
“I did. I just didn’t know it yet, Villanelle.”

  
  
Villanelle asks before resting her chin near Eve’s. 

  
  


  
“Mhmm. Do you know it now?”

  
  


  
Eve huffs. 

  
  
“God. Yes.”

  
  
Villanelle chuckles against her closed jaw and then lifts her head slightly to speak. 

  
  
“Do you want some time alone to relax?”

  
“I am relaxed. Your voice is very soothing. Especially when you do that Russian thing I like.”

  
  


Villanelle laughs and brushes her thumb against Eve’s cheek. 

  
  


  
“So, when I speak in general?”

  
  
“Yes. That.”

  
  


  
Villanelle hums and leans to press her lips against Eve’s. Eve lifting her head to greet them. Their lips brush against one another’s softy. Eve’s begin to part to let Villanelle’s tongue meet hers, but Villanelle pulls back reluctantly. 

  
  
  
“Thank you. For tonight.”

  
Eve laughs softly and shakes her head.

  
“I should be thanking you.”

Villanelle moves her lips to Eve’s jaw. 

  
“Mhmm. It’s the weekend still. You have time.”

  
  


  
  
******


	17. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more soft. And then quickly into NSFW 😇

  
  
**The next morning...**

  
  
  


  
“There are only so many places you could’ve put it Villanelle.”

  
  


  
Villanelle sweeps her hand under the TV on their dresser. Her hand slides with effort. And zero obstacle. Finding nothing underneath. 

  
  
  
“I was so sure I put it here.”

  
  
Villanelle bends down to search the area she just physically swept with her eyes. 

  
  


“I think you know exactly where it is. And want to record _everything_ we do in here.”

  
  


  
Villanelle sees nothing, sighs and stands to face Eve who leans against their bedroom doorway. Smirking as she watches Villanelle’s efforts fail miserably. 

  
  
  
“Eve, if I wanted a video of me snoring all night, I would’ve asked you to send me the ones I _know_ you have on your phone.”

  
  


  
Eve laughs and pats her pants pocket, where her phone lies. 

  
  
“You’re not the only one with blackmail on your phone.”

  
  
Villanelle turns and leans down to peer under the TV again. But quicker. As if she’s trying to surprise the camera into existence. 

  
  
  
Villanelle lets out an almost snort as she runs her hand across the same expanse she did before. 

  
  
“At least I can touch myself to the blackmail I have.”

  
  
“And who says I can’t?”

  
  
  


  
Villanelle gives up, brushes her somewhat dusty hands on the front of her shirt and makes her way towards Eve. 

  
  
  
“That does it for you, then? The snoring?”

  
  


  
Villanelle reaches Eve and snakes her arms around her waist. 

  
  


“So what if it does?”

  
  


Villanelle moves her lips to Eve’s neck. Resting them there softly. And pretends to snore. 

  
  
  


Eve laughs and swats Villanelle’s backside playfully. 

  
  


“That’s the one. So hot.”

  
  


Villanelle moves to place a quick kiss on Eve’s lips and then unwraps herself from her waist. 

  
  


“I have plenty more where that came from. Now, help me look for this camera that I’m starting to believe never existed.”

  
  


  
******

  
  


**5 minutes later...**

  
  
Eve found the camera. On their dresser. Underneath their TV. The area Villanelle had explored five times before. With her eyes _and_ hands. 

  
  
  
Villanelle scoffed and defended herself immediately. 

  
  


  
“Your hands are smaller.”

  
  
“How does that help?”

  
  
Villanelle shrugs. 

  
  
“Because. They can get under there better.”

  
  
Eve laughs. 

  
  


  
“Just admit the defeat, Villanelle. Take the loss.”

  
  


  
Villanelle quirks an eyebrow and grins. 

  
  
“Never.”

  
******

  
  
**2 hours later...**

  
  


  
Villanelle and Eve are in Eve’s home office. 

  
  
Villanelle sits at their computer, Eve sideways on her lap. Both of her knees bent over one of Villanelle’s thighs. Villanelle clicks away at the mouse with one hand. Her free arm around Eve’s waist to substitute as the back of a chair.

  
  


  
  


Villanelle is the better of the two of them when it comes to computers and electronics. She’s plugged the camera in to what Eve now knows to be called a ‘ _USB port’_. And she lets Villanelle talk her through it. She mentions something about _Bluetooth_. Ports. And Eve listens, intently. None of it sinking in. But it lets Villanelle feel like she’s teaching Eve something. And Villanelle’s face when Eve nods, smiles, and repeats her words back to her is worth it.

  
  


  
  


“I’ll have to connect this to our WiFi so we can stream or download it to our phones.”

  
  
  


Villanelle turns to grin devilishly at Eve at the mention of streaming or downloading their video.

  
  


“Explain that to me.”

“Which part?”

  
  


“The entire sentence.”

  
  


Villanelle laughs. 

  
  


“Make it so that you can watch this on your phone.”

  
  


“Oh! Okay.”

  
  


Villanelle smiles, shakes her head, and then lets out an uncharacteristically excited squeal that makes Eve jump in her lap. 

  
  
“It’s done uploading!”

  
  


  
“Jesus Christ, Villanelle.”

  
  
Villanelle clicks on the video and it begins to play. Villanelle finds herself leaning forward in her chair. Gripping Eve tightly as she does so. Captivated by just the sight of the both of them. 

  
  
They watch the beginnings of their previous nights activities. A lot of conversation starts it off. But Eve finds herself enraptured in just the conversation alone. The husky sound of Villanelle’s voice. The shakiness of her own.

  
  
  


Eve watches herself as Villanelle tells her to remove her clothing. One item at a time. Eve obeying without a single ounce of hesitation. Villanelle looking calm, yet fierce as she sits at the edge of the bed. 

Eve never thought that she would get something out of watching herself. In fact, she always thought quite the opposite. But it’s a surreal experience that Eve absolutely wants to partake in again. 

  
  
  
  


As the video continues, they watch in comfortable silence. Just the sound of the video and their soft breaths fill their ears. Eve glances at Villanelle throughout. Her eyes glassy. Her mouth hangs slightly open. 

  
  


And Villanelle is wrecked watching this. She shifts in the chair with Eve on her lap. Her now mouse-free hand readjusts the front of her shorts as they start to feel tight, damp, uncomfortably pleasurable.

  
  


She was so focused on Eve last night that she didn’t stop to feel, touch herself. Or let Eve touch her. The whole reason she edged Eve the previous day, and had Eve finish her instead, was so that she could focus solely and completely on Eve. What mattered last night was _Eve_. How she felt. What she thought. How hard she came. And how soft and slow she came down.

  
  
  
Eve notices Villanelle shift and adjust herself. And understands. She leans in to place a soft kiss on Villanelle’s temple as her eyes dance across the screen. 

  
  


  
  
Villanelle turns to meet her gaze when she feels Eve’s lips pull back, before whispering on her skin. 

  
  
  
“Do you like it?”

  
  
  


  
Villanelle shifts again underneath Eve. She clears her throat before replying.

  
  
  


  
“Yes. Very much.”

  
  
  
Eve moves her lips to the front of Villanelle’s throat. Her throat that sounded heavy with arousal and desire. Leaving wet, open mouthed kisses up and down it’s long, slender length. 

  
  
  
“Do you want help with this?”

  
  
  
Eve runs a hand between Villanelle’s thighs. Brushing the outside of her shorts. 

  
  
  


  
Villanelle quickly moves her hand to the mouse and clicks it once to pause. She’s missing too much of it. And she’ll play it again. But after she gets settled into what Eve is not so subtly hinting at. 

  
  
  
Villanelle’s hand moves over Eve’s at the front of her shorts. Pressing Eve’s fingers closer and tighter to her. Moaning softly as she feels the friction where she needs it. Her voice comes strained and pleading when she speaks. 

  
  
  
  


  
“Yes. I need help with it.”

  
  
  
  
Eve moves her hand to the waistband of Villanelle’s shorts as she continues the path she set previously with her lips. Moving slowly and softly over warm skin to the neglected side of Villanelle’s jaw. Her fingers pry the waistband from Villanelle’s abdomen and her hand slips under and in. Her fingers brushing over her until they find the slick, warm, pool beneath them. 

  
  


Villanelle groans at the touch. Her hand around Eve’s waist clings to her. Grips at her.

  
  
  
Eve’s lips move to meet Villanelle’s. They kiss slow and steady as her fingers move against Villanelle with the same speed and pace as their kiss. Both in sync. Both pulling whimpers out of Villanelle with the swipe of her tongue or the flick of a finger. 

  
  
  
  


  
Villanelle flicks her eyes to the paused screen in front of them and her hand fumbles over the mouse to click the video back into play. 

  
  
  


  
Villanelle swivels the both of them in the chair to a position that her eyes can fall fully on the screen in front of them as Eve’s kiss moves to her neck.

  
  


She watches herself place her mouth on Eve as she stands in front of her. Her tongue lapping at her. Eve’s fingers move against her presently as she watches. Dipping in her arousal and dragging it up, over and around her. Slow and gentle. Building Villanelle up frame by frame. 

  
  
  
  


Eve hears herself moan through the speakers and in turn, moans against Villanelle’s neck as her fingers dance with more pressure. Picking her pace up only slightly. Her fingers waiting for the right moment to become fully engaged and relentless in their movements. 

  
  


  
  
Eve’s lips are open and warm against her. Her tongue darting out between kisses. Villanelle watches as Eve crawls on their bed. Touching her head against their headboard. She hears her own instructions and she sees Eve follow them silently and willingly. Making her ache. Eve’s fingers like burning fire and chilling ice against her. 

  
  
  
  


Eve focuses her efforts solely on Villanelle in the present. But she can hear everything. And she feels herself throb as she listens to Villanelle’s voice echo through speakers. And when she throbs, her fingers feel Villanelle throb against them. 

  
  
  


Eve can feel Villanelle start to tremble, her chest rises and falls quickly. Her noises closer together, louder, longer. She pulls her lips back slightly. 

  
  


  
  


“Not yet, Villanelle.”

  
  
  
  


Villanelle lets out a throaty whine as Eve slows down her pace and lightens her touch. And Eve waits. Her fingers playing nonchalantly and carefully at Villanelle. 

  
  
  
  


And then she hears it. She hears Villanelle enter her through the speakers. The sound of skin against skin. She feels Villanelle’s hips buck into her hand at the sound that rings in their ears.

  
  


And then Eve puts her fingers back into motion. Faster. Harder. The right moment approaching. And she pulls back to watch Villanelle. To watch Villanelle watch themselves. 

  
  


Villanelle suddenly moves her hand to Eve’s chin, breaking the concentration of her fingers only briefly. And Villanelle turns Eve’s eyes from her and towards the screen. 

  
  


  
  


“Look at this, Eve. Watch what I do to you. Watch what you can’t see when I fuck you.”

  
  


  
  


And Eve gasps when she sees it. She’s never seen Villanelle fuck her from this view. And it is everything she’s ever wanted and needed to see. She fucks Eve with ease, her movements mesmerizing. Her body strong and fast. The muscles in her back and thighs clenching and relaxing with her thrusts. She watches as they both move together. And Eve can’t tell where Villanelle ends and her own body begins. They move and sound so perfectly. 

  
  


Eve groans at the sight and has to turn away. So that she can focus on Villanelle. Her fingers spur back into motion and Villanelle gasps her name when they do. 

  
  


And now the sounds of the room are deafening. Moans and grunts from the speakers. Villanelle’s soft whimpers and mewls next to her ear, the sounds of Eve’s fingers against wet skin. Present sounds that mix with the sounds of last night. It echos beautifully around them. 

  
  


And when Eve hears herself come through the speakers, she feels Villanelle come around her fingers, on the palm of her hand. Her cry mingling and becoming one with Eve’s cry from last night. 

  
  
  


She whispers against the trembling skin of Villanelle’s neck as she comes in waves beneath her fingers. 

  
  
“It was so good, Villanelle. So good.”

  
  


Villanelle slumps back into the chair and pulls Eve tighter to her. Her body still trembling as she comes down from her high. 

  
  
Eve removes her hand and leans into Villanelle’s chest. Letting herself be held.

And when she turns her head to the screen, she watches as Villanelle holds her as she shakes. Holds her as she comes down from her own orgasm.

  
  


  
And it is everything. 

  
  



	18. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a first for everything... 
> 
> 😇

  
  
**1 hour later...**

  
  


“Had you ever done that before?”

Villanelle flips a pancake. Grinning to herself when it lands perfectly in the skillet. 

Eve leans on the counter beside her. 

“No. Niko was...vanilla. When it came to that stuff.”

Villanelle glances towards Eve and smirks. 

“His loss. My gain.”

Eve laughs. 

“I’m glad _you_ were my first. Had you ever done it before?”

  
Villanelle flips the pancake on a plate and hands it to Eve. Turns the burner off, grabs her own plate and they make their way to their dining room table. 

When they get settled in next to each other, Eve watches as Villanelle swirls syrup over her pancake with what she feels is too heavy of a hand and for far too long. 

And when the pancake is truly drenched, and Villanelle looks more than pleased, Eve gets her answer. 

“Sort of.”

Villanelle engulfs a large bite of pancake and keeps her eyes on her fork as it goes for more. Skipping the use of a knife entirely. 

Eve is always amazed when she watches Villanelle eat. It’s fast, it’s messy, it’s too much. Eve hasn’t even touched her food yet because she’s been so distracted in watching Villanelle. 

“What do you mean, ‘ _sort of_ ’?”

Villanelle glances up at her while she chews. She finally swallows and shrugs. 

“I’ve recorded certain things. But with my phone. Never at our _very_ professional level.”

Eve laughs as she cuts into her pancake. With a knife. And when she looks up, she swears she sees Villanelle look at her in wonder as she does it. 

  
“What about with your wife?”

  
Villanelle’s face twists into a cringe at her words. 

  
“ _Ex_ -wife.” Villanelle corrects her. “And don’t remind me.”

Eve just hums in response. 

“Do you want to know what kind of things I’ve recorded, Eve? I _know_ that will be your next question.”

  
Eve takes a bite as Villanelle quirks a trademark eyebrow and smirks. 

“Mhmm.”

Villanelle smiles, answering with a mumble through pancake. Waving her now empty fork around as she speaks. 

“Normal stuff really. I never let anyone record me. But I’ve sent videos of myself. _Never_ my face. Just things I’m doing to myself or others.”

  
Eve scrunches her brow. 

  
“Why never your face?”

Villanelle scoffs and looks offended. 

“Eve. I was a _very_ sought after, _very_ elusive, and _very_ spectacular assassin.”

Eve laughs. 

“Oh, that’s right. _Very_ elusive. Until you wanted to be found.”

  
Villanelle grins, cheeks full. 

  
“Do you really think _you_ found me, Eve?”

Eve almost rolls her eyes at the cockiness that sits next to her. She watches as Villanelle frowns when she notices that she’s spearing her last bite of pancake. 

  
Eve leans towards Villanelle when she speaks. 

  
“You don’t think I did?”

Villanelle swallows her last bite, places her fork down and leans closer as well. 

“Eve. I found you first.”

Eve glares at her. Straight faced. Not even a smirk. Or a glimmer in her eye. And it sends beautiful chills down Villanelle’s spine. But her voice warms the chill in its smug wake. 

“You _stalked_ me first. There’s a difference.”

  
Villanelle laughs softly. 

“Mhmm. Okay. Good point.” 

And when Eve glances down briefly to grab the last bite of her pancake, Villanelle suddenly snatches Eve’s fork out of her hand and shoves it quickly into her own mouth. Smiling as she chews it dramatically. 

Eve jerks back. Shocked. 

“What the hell!”

Villanelle swallows it down quickly, stands and leans to whisper in Eve’s ear. 

“Chase me, Eve. For old times sakes.”

And as Eve stands, Villanelle takes off. Eve chasing her once again. 

******

  
  


**Later that evening...**

  
  


  
“Are you sure, Eve?”

  
  
Villanelle and Eve lay on their bed. Eve rests her head on Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle’s fingers comb mindlessly through Eve’s curls. And Eve’s fingers run under Villanelle’s shirt. Tracing the waist of her shorts. 

  
Eve scoffs. 

  
  


  
“Yes, I’m sure.”

  
  


  
Villanelle presses her lips softly to the top of Eve’s forehead. And whispers as she speaks. 

  
  


  
“And you’ve never done this before?”

  
  
  


  
“No. You’re my first.”

  
  


Villanelle grins to herself. 

  
“I know what your face is doing, Villanelle.”

  
Villanelle laughs and pulls Eve on top of her. 

  
“I get to be your first? I’m very honored.”

“My first for a lot of things.”

Eve leans down and presses her lips to Villanelle’s. She feels Villanelle smile against her, pulling back to brush her cheek with the pad of her thumb. 

“You’re _my first_ for a lot of things as well, Eve.”

  
  
  


  
Eve laughs softly. 

  
  
  
“I didn’t think that could be possible.”

  
  
  


Villanelle scoffs and rolls her eyes. Squeezing Eve’s backside playfully with her free hand. 

  
  


  
“You’re my first and _only_ for the most important.”

  
  
  


Eve leans her cheek into Villanelle touch. 

  
  
  


“And what would that be?”

  
  


Villanelle sits them up slowly. Her other hand moving to mirror hers at Eve’s cheek. 

  
  
  


“You’re the only person I’ve ever and will ever fall in love with.”

  
  
  


And Eve’s lips are on hers suddenly. Hungry in the way they move against hers. Pulling a groan out of Villanelle’s throat with the swipe of her tongue. Villanelle’s hands find their way to their favorite resting area. Eve’s hair. 

  
  


Eve pulls back. Villanelle chasing her lips in vain as Eve places a hand on her chest to stop her. 

  
  
  


“That is probably the sexiest thing you’ve said to me.”

  
  


Villanelle laughs softly and licks the taste of Eve off of her lips. 

  
  


“ _That_ was? I have to start talking much dirtier to you, Eve.”

  
  


Villanelle winks as she moves her hands to Eve’s hips. Pulling them gently into hers. Eve leans in and moves her lips to the back of Villanelle’s ear. 

  
  
  


  
“Mhmm. Set up the camera. And meet me in the bathroom.”

  
  
Villanelle grins and smacks Eve playfully before Eve rolls off of her lap and out of bed. Making her way to the bathroom. 

  
  
And Villanelle is running to their home office and back with the camera. And with surprising strength, picking a 100 pound Charles up out of his bed, placing him gently in the hall, and shutting their door behind her. 

Villanelle sets the camera up in the same place. To avoid the embarrassment of losing it as she did last time.

Villanelle enters the bathroom and finds Eve looking through a drawer. She steps behind her, wraps her arms around Eve’s waist, and sets her chin on her shoulder. 

“The big one then?”

Eve turns her head to glare at Villanelle, who just smiles back. 

“No. Not the big one.”

“Mhmm. I was kidding. We’ll go slow.”

Eve grabs it and shuts the drawer. Turning to face Villanelle. 

Villanelle reaches for it but Eve pulls it back and out of her reach. 

“I want to put it on you.”

Villanelle bites at her bottom lip to stop the embarrassing moan that wants to escape her throat at Eve’s words. 

She starts to undress. In silence. Eve watches her every movement. And as soon as her underwear comes off, Eve is strapping it to her hips. Gently. Running her fingertips over bare skin. Gripping and pulling it softly before stepping back to look Villanelle up and down. 

Villanelle closes that distance quick. Pulling Eve to her. Their kiss warm and soft. Only breaking when Villanelle lifts Eve’s shirt over her head and when she leans down to help Eve out of her pants and underwear. And when they are both fully bare, their lips and hands roam each other’s skin. 

  
Eve pulls back, breathless. She grabs Villanelle’s hand and pulls them towards their bedroom. Villanelle stops her suddenly, turns to open the drawer, grabs something Eve doesn’t see, and then lets Eve pull her towards their bed. 

  
She turns to Villanelle when they reach it. She sits and scoots herself back. Beckoning Villanelle to follow with the crook of her finger. And Villanelle follows. Without hesitation. Settling herself in between Eve’s open legs. Kissing her gently on the lips before soothing her obvious nerves with her words. 

“We’ll start slow.”

Eve nods shakily before asking. 

“You’ve done this before?

Villanelle moves her lips to Eve’s neck. 

  
“Yes. But never like this. This will be different.”

  
Eve pulls her closer. Villanelle’s lips molding with her skin. Her lips and tongue warm and wet as it traces her pulse. 

“How do we start?”

Villanelle laughs against her. Her warm breath bathes Eve’s skin. 

“I think we should warm up first.”

Eve laughs. 

“Like we’re about to go for a run?”

  
Eve feels Villanelle’s hand trail down her stomach. Skipping over where she wants it and landing at her thigh. Her fingers light, gentle. Thumb brushing against sensitive skin as her hand travels further up. And her fingers finally meet where they’re meant to be. Eve’s hips twitching at the touch. 

  
Eve can feel Villanelle grin against her skin. 

“Like a run.”

Villanelle’s lips move to the neglected side of Eve’s neck as her fingers slide through her softly. Her pointer finger and middle finger tightly straddling and running up and down at where’s she’s most sensitive. Her thumb moving to brush lightly down the center of her when she jerks her hips to the previous touch. Villanelle plays her like an instrument. 

  
Eve runs her hands up and down Villanelle’s bare back. Through the blonde hair of her low ponytail. Touching any part of Villanelle she can reach while Villanelle makes her whimper with the slow flick of her fingers. And the sound of her voice. 

“We’re going to do this for a while. Before anything else.”

  
Eve can only nod. 

  
Villanelle’s fingers trail down, dip into her softly and barely. Eve gasps at the feeling. And then shakes when she feels Villanelle’s warm, wet fingers trail up her again. 

Eve pulls at Villanelle’s ponytail. Harder than she should. 

Villanelle laughs against her and pulls herself up to look at Eve. 

“Yes?”

  
And with no warning, Eve reaches her hand down, moving past Villanelle’s hand, grips Villanelle between her legs and pulls the tip of Villanelle inside of her. 

  
Villanelle sucks in a breath of air when she feels it graze her fingertips and when she feels the pressure of entering Eve. Eve’s hands move to Villanelle’s hips and tug at them. Pulling her in deeper. 

  
Villanelle gets the picture and settles her hips into Eve’s, pulling one of Eve’s thighs around her waist as she moves her entire length inside of her. Starting slow. Her thrusts soft and deep. Her lips brushing against Eve’s. 

“I will never get tired of this, Eve. Not of your taste, smell, how you feel. I’ll always want it.”

Eve throws her head back as she focuses on the feeling between her legs. Villanelle takes the now exposed throat as an invitation. Her mouth roaming up and down it’s length. Feeling Eve’s moans and whimpers vibrate beneath her lips.

  
Villanelle picks up her pace, gliding effortlessly. Eve moves a hand to grip Villanelle’s backside. Kneading at her. Pulling at her. Her moans getting louder, closer together. Nails digging into skin. The feeling of Villanelle’s warm breath against Eve’s pulse as she pants with every thrust. 

  
  


When Villanelle hears and feels Eve getting close, too fast, she slows. She pulls her head up from Eve’s neck as Eve tips her head down to meet her eyes. Both breathless. Both flushed. 

  
  
Villanelle moves her hand to cup Eve’s cheek. Brushing against it with a wet thumb. 

  
  


“I think you’re ready if you want to try.”

  
  


Eve meets her gaze and nods. 

Villanelle pulls out of Eve gently, sits back on her heels, knees on the bed. She scoots back, leans down and moves the thigh that was around her waist to rest against her chest. Bending Eve’s knee over her shoulder. And without breaking her eyes from Eve’s, Villanelle drops her head and brushes the tip of her tongue straight up Eve’s center. 

  
  
  
  


“Oh, fuck. I thought this was going somewhere different.”

  
  
  
  
  


Villanelle laughs against her. Her warm breath and the vibration of her laugh on her lips hitting Eve perfectly. 

  
  


“Be patient.”

  
  


Eve’s hands find the back of Villanelle’s head as she works her tongue inside of her, up and down the inside of her lips, flicking between soft and firm up the center of her. Sucking and nipping. Taking her time. Tasting her. Inhaling her. Moaning as Eve drips on her tongue and chin.

  
  


When Villanelle feels Eve start to clench around her tongue, she licks up the middle of her with the flat of her tongue once more before resting her lips at the inside of Eve’s thigh. 

  
  


“I’m going to use my fingers now.”

  
  


  
  


And Eve can only choke out a single word between her pants.

  
  


“Okay.”

  
  


Villanelle moves her hand from the top of Eve’s thigh and wraps her arm under and between Eve’s legs. She nips at the inside of Eve’s thigh as she slips two fingers into Eve’s entrance. Soaking their long length briefly before pulling them back out. Eve whining and whimpering at the too brief contact. 

  
  


And then Eve feels Villanelle’s fingers brush against her. Brush against somewhere new. 

  
  
  


“Tell me if you don’t like it, and I’ll stop.”

  
  


And before Eve can reply, Villanelle’s mouth is on her again. A wet finger circling her as her warm tongue flicks softly against her. And then a finger is moving past her. Inside of her slowly. Tightly. But smooth from her own arousal. 

  
  


Eve digs her fingers into Villanelle’s scalp at the feeling. 

  
  
  


Villanelle’s voice vibrates against her. 

  
  


“Okay?”

  
  
  
  


Eve lets out the breath she’d been holding.

  
“Keep going.”

  
  


Eve feels Villanelle’s laugh against her. Her tongue replacing her breath as soon as it hits her. 

  
  
  
  


And Villanelle works at her slowly. With her tongue and finger. One finger becoming two as Villanelle builds her up gently. And Eve loses herself in the feeling. The feeling of Villanelle inside of her. Somewhere no one but Villanelle has been. Making it hers and hers only. 

  
  
  


Eve didn’t realize her eyes were closed until she feels Villanelle’s free hand move up her torso. Nails scratching against her lightly. Fingers firm. Her thumb brushing against her chest. Kneading at her softly. 

  
  


Her hips buck into Villanelle’s mouth at the touch. With her eyes now open, Eve glances down to watch Villanelle between her thighs. Touching her and kissing her with such devotion. Making Eve need and want more. 

  
  


She knows Villanelle feels it because Villanelle’s voice against her has her hips twitching upwards again. 

  
  


“Do you want to try?”

  
  


And Eve can’t help the whine that comes from her. 

  
  


“Please.”

  
  


  
Villanelle removes her fingers and plants one last kiss on the inside of Eve’s thigh before pushing herself up. 

  
  


“I’ll be right back.”

  
  


Eve watches as Villanelle pads towards their bathroom. She hears the water running. And then Villanelle is making her way back soon after. Crawling on the bed and stopping in front of Eve to sit back on her heels. 

  
She reaches behind her to grab what she pulled out of the drawer in their bathroom. And Eve watches as she strokes her length with it. And Villanelle watches Eve as she does it. She strokes herself slowly. Coating her entire length. 

Villanelle tosses the bottle to the ground as she speaks. 

  
“I want you to put both of your knees against my sides.” She hits her sides to show Eve where she needs to put them. “As high and far back as they can go.”

  
  
  
Villanelle leans down and Eve does as Villanelle showed her. 

  
  
  


Villanelle runs her hands up and down Eve’s thighs. Soothing, gentle touches. She can tell Eve is nervous by the way her eyes search hers.   
  


“Don’t be nervous. Relax and breathe with me.”

  
Villanelle takes a deep breath and breathes it out with a sweet smile on her lips. Eve breathing deeply in turn. And no longer feeling nervous. There’s not reason for her to be. Only a feeling of elation fills her now as she feels Villanelle’s touch and watches her chest rise and fall. And hears her voice fill her ears.  
  


  
  


  
“Breathe, Eve.”

  
  


  
And then Villanelle presses the tip gently against her. Somewhere Eve hasn’t felt it before. Fingers are one thing. But the thought of having Villanelle inside of her like this makes Eve ache for it now. Ache for Villanelle. 

She never wanted to with Niko. He asked plenty of times. The most non-vanilla thing he’s ever asked for. But Eve was never interested. Because with him, it wouldn’t be like this. He wouldn’t walk her through it. Take his time. But Villanelle will. She’ll work her through it. Experiment with her. Help her. Eve feels comfortable telling her when something doesn’t feel right. And when it does feel right. And she knows Villanelle will make this feel right. 

And now she finds herself pleading with Villanelle. At just the feeling of her tip somewhere new. 

“Villanelle, please.”

Villanelle presses the wet tip just barely inside. She meets with more pressure than she’s used to. But she takes her time. She grips herself and moves the tip in tight circles while inching in slowly. Stretching and trying to loosen the tightness around her. 

  
  


  
  
Eve’s knees dig into her sides and Villanelle stops. 

  
  
  


  
“Try to relax into it. I want you to touch yourself while I do this. It will help.”

  
  
  


  
Eve doesn’t need any push. She moves her fingers quickly. Finding herself immediately. And starts slow. 

  
Villanelle watches as Eve works at herself, moving in further every time Eve moans at the feeling of her own fingers. 

  
  


And it’s getting easier to move deeper. Eve gradually relaxing into it. And now whimpering, her hips jutting up as Villanelle slides into her slowly and as her fingers pick up their pace. 

  
  


Villanelle’s voice comes thick and husky above her. 

  
  


“You’re so tight, Eve.”

  
  


And Eve never knew it would or could feel like this. Her fingers against herself, Villanelle wholly filling her somewhere new. Marking it as her own. 

“It feels amazing, Villanelle.”

Villanelle runs a hand up and down Eve’s thigh as she pushes deeper. 

  
“Good. I’m going to try something. Just tell me if it’s too much.”

Eve nods and watches as Villanelle lets go of herself, the hand on her thigh moving to rest firmly against her side on the bed to steady her weight. The hand that gripped herself moves between the both of them, between Eve’s parted thighs, near where Villanelle is already inside of. Villanelle presses two fingers above herself and into Eve gently. Her fingers curling into and against her front walls. 

  
“Oh, fuck. Villanelle.”

  
And with the entrance of her fingers, Eve lets Villanelle completely inside of her. To the hilt. 

  
Villanelle stills her hips and only moves her fingers inside of Eve. Curling them. Thrusting in and out gently. And Eve’s fingers still move above where Villanelle’s move inside. 

  
“Do you think I can move? Do you want me to?”

  
  


Eve gasps as Villanelle drags her fingers slowly against the front of her. 

  
“Yes. Please.”

  
Villanelle keeps her fingers where they are but inches her length out slowly, and then back in. Meeting little friction. Little pressure. As Eve completely relaxes around her. 

  
Eve moans in return. Villanelle feels her chest vibrate with her own growl. As she watches everything unfold in front of her. She watches as Eve’s fingers slide and flick across her skin, as her own fingers and length move inside of Eve. 

  
“I’m going to go slow at first. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

  
Eve nods as she watches Villanelle pull her fingers out and to her mouth. Sucking them clean before leaning over her to meet her lips. And she slides back inside as they kiss. 

  
Eve pulls her fingers up and moves both of her hands to wrap under her own thighs. Her knees buckle and tremble against Villanelle’s sides. Villanelle feels it and pulls her lips back. 

“You’re legs are tired. Can I flip you over?”

  
And Eve almost comes from just those words. 

  
Eve nods and Villanelle pulls out slowly. Pulls her weight back and off of Eve. Sits on her knees and pulls Eve to sit. She helps guide Eve to her knees. Her head away from her and towards the front of their bed. 

“I’m going to go slow again because this is from a new angle. Just tell me.”

Eve nods as Villanelle puts her hands on her hips and shifts closer. 

  
And now Eve is gasping at the feeling of Villanelle inching into her again. And when she’s fully in, she hears Villanelle puff out a breath of air she had been holding. And Eve’s own comes out soon after. 

  
Before Villanelle even asks, Eve tells her. 

  
“You can move.”

  
Villanelle laughs and moves her hands to Eve’s backside. That she’s fully inside of. Kneading at her as she starts to move. 

  
Eve drops her head in a low moan. 

“Villanelle. Oh my god.”

“God. I’m glad you like this. You feel and look incredible.”

  
Villanelle’s thrusts are coming faster and harder. And Eve thanks her for it. Because the feeling is indescribable. Nothing she’s ever felt before. A first. A feeling that Villanelle is giving to her first. 

  
“Touch yourself, Eve. I’m going to go faster.”

  
Eve moves her hand between her thighs and jolts at the feeling of her fingers against her arousal and swollen skin. 

  
Villanelle moves even faster, slicker than before. Hitting Eve deep. The tip of Villanelle’s length and the tip of her fingers bringing herself closer and quick. 

“Villanelle...”

She hears Villanelle behind her. Whispering her name. Over and over as she thrusts into her. 

And Eve is suddenly and overwhelmingly taken. Gasping, shaking, coming on her fingers and their bedsheets with a strangled cry. 

  
“Yes, Eve. Oh my god.”

  
Villanelle’s voice comes out as a cry as well. Just from watching Eve take her like this and seeing her drip below her. 

Villanelle moves a hand to press two long fingers into Eve’s dripping entrance. Feeling her length inside and against Eve’s back wall. Eve lets out another cry. Coming again as Villanelle starts to slow the depth and pace of her length. 

Villanelle moans and thrusts her fingers into her gently and softly to help Eve ride her second out. 

And when Eve slumps forward, Villanelle stills herself. Both of their chests heaving. Eve’s lower back gleaming with sweat.

Villanelle removes her fingers and leans herself forward to rest her weight on Eve’s back briefly. Her thighs and back burning. 

“Jesus, Villanelle. How have we never done that before?”

Villanelle pulls out of her slowly and flops back on the bed. Turning her head to look over at Eve, who is still on her knees beside her.

“If I knew you’d like it this much, I would’ve proposed it sooner. When I saw it on your list, I was pleasantly surprised.”

Eve laughs, scoots back, and lays down to settle herself on Villanelle’s chest. Her arm slings across her. 

“Don’t ever wait for me to bring that stuff up. Just propose it.”

  
Villanelle shakes with laughter under her. 

“Noted.”


	19. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft af

**2 hours later...**

“What are you doing?”

Villanelle pops her head up over the computer screen. Eve stands in the office doorway with a smirk on her face.

“Nothing, Eve.”

Eve makes her way around the desk to where Villanelle sits.

“Are you watching it? Without me?”

Villanelle laughs and swivels in the chair to face Eve.

“I would never. I’m editing the first one. Cutting out the hours of us sleeping.”

“And you looking for the camera?”

Villanelle presses her lips together and swivels back to the screen.

Eve laughs and swivels her back to face her.

“Don’t edit that out.”

Villanelle huffs.

“That’s the first thing I edited out.”

Eve groans and crosses her arms over her chest.

“It’s the only part of the video I wanted to save, Villanelle.”

Villanelle raises an eyebrow in challenge.

“Then you wouldn’t have a problem with me trashing the rest, then?” She swivels back to the screen. Moving her hand over the mouse.

Eve darts around the back of her chair and reaches to slap at Villanelle’s hand. Creating a distance between her fingers and the click of a button.

Villanelle laughs far too loudly and swivels to pull Eve onto her lap.

“I knew it.”

Eve presses her lips to Villanelle’s hair.

“Shut up. Come shower with me.”

Villanelle hums at the touch and then grips Eve, standing the both of them up suddenly. Wrapping Eve’s legs around her waist. Eve gasps and wraps her arms tightly around Villanelle’s shoulders as Villanelle walks them towards their bedroom with ease.

Eve slaps Villanelle’s back playfully.

“I really hate when you pick me up like this.”

Villanelle laughs against her neck.

“You don’t. And if you did, you’re really going to hate what I’m about to do to you in the shower.”

And 20 minutes later, Villanelle has her pinned up against their shower wall. Eve’s legs around her waist. Villanelle’s tongue chasing hers as they kiss. The warm water beating down on them as Villanelle’s fingers fill her, soft and slow.

Villanelle pulls back to catch her breath. Leaving Eve’s lips cold and wet, still wanting.

“Tomorrow is our anniversary. And you’re going to work?”

“Villanelle, don’t.”

If Eve’s body could throw her head back any further, it would. Her back arches instead. As Villanelle enters her with a third finger.

“Don’t what?”

Eve lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. Leaving her even more vulnerable to this conversation than she already was.

“I have to.”

Villanelle moves her lips to Eve’s earlobe. Nipping at it as she continues her thrusts.

“You don’t. Call in sick. You feel like you’re running a fever.”

Eve feels Villanelle’s chest vibrate as she laughs at her own joke.

“I’ll be home early. I promise.”

Villanelle pulls back to meet Eve’s eyes.

“You’ll be missing out on some amazing anniversary morning sex.”

Eve's hands wrap tightly in Villanelle’s damp hair.

“It would be much like this.” Villanelle brushes her lips against Eve’s. “Slow. Deep. All morning.”

Eve lets out a whimper of defeat against Villanelle’s lips. And Villanelle laughs against hers.

“Thank you.”

Eve pulls Villanelle’s head against her shoulder. Villanelle pressing her forehead against damp skin. Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s shoulders as Villanelle’s thrusts continue their painfully slow pace. But she’s hitting the back of Eve deeper and dragging out slower each time. Pressing the tips of her fingers into smooth muscle at their retreat. Villanelle massages the inside of her just right. Making the slow pace she’s set feel like relief. Warm and inviting. Much like the shower water that beats against their skin.

Eve's hips jerk up as Villanelle’s thumb brushes against her, her moan comes quiet and long as she comes softly, quivering around the length of Villanelle’s fingers. Villanelle gasps into her shoulder when she feels it. Relief and warmth washing over her hand.

Eve places her cheek against the side of Villanelle’s head as she comes down. Her lips moving to any part of Villanelle they can reach. Her hair, the top of her ear. Anything they can touch to feel her against them.

“God, Villanelle.”

Villanelle removes her fingers and helps Eve down gently. Her back sliding against the dampened shower wall until her bare feet hit tile.

Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s waist as soon as she’s on solid ground. Pressing her head into Villanelle’s chest. And Villanelle pulls her closer.

“I was always going to skip work tomorrow.”

Villanelle laughs and pulls back to look down at her.

“Really?”

Eve looks up and grins.

“Yeah. I just wanted you to try to convince me. And you did a great job.”

Villanelle plays at looking shocked.

“You used me, Eve.”

Eve presses her head back into Villanelle’s chest and wraps her tighter.

“Yeah. You liked it though.”

“I did.”

******

**1 hour later...**

"Did you just text me? When we're 20 feet away from one another?"

Villanelle laughs. She lays on their bed. Long legs stretched out beneath the covers. Phone in hand.

"Yes."

Eve flicks off the bathroom light and slides in next to her. Pulling her phone to her face.

Eve glances at Villanelle who continues to scroll through her own phone.

"Video attachment. Should I be worried?"

Villanelle stops scrolling. Places her phone down and leans over to look at Eve's lock screen. Then up at Eve with a grin.

"Always be worried, Eve."

Eve groans and unlocks her phone. Pulling up her messages.

Just the still of the video under Villanelle's name makes her smile.

"You saved it for me?"

Villanelle reaches a finger over to Eve's phone to press play. 

"Of course. I'm not a monster."

Eve laughs and leans her head on Villanelle's shoulder as she watches a video of Villanelle searching their room for their missing camera.

"Oh god, how long is this?"

Villanelle shrugs against her.

"Doesn't matter."

Eve pauses it to see the video length.

"Oh my god, it's 30 minutes long."

Villanelle nudges her leg with hers under the covers and then sighs.

"It was originally an hour long. I edited it down to the most memorable moments for you."

Eve unpauses it and laughs as she sees Villanelle's face come into view. Right in front of the camera. Her eyes still searching for it.

"This is perfect."

Villanelle kisses the side of her head.

"Happy Anniversary." 


	20. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2
> 
> :)
> 
> Soft and NSFW...of course

**The next morning...**

  
  


Eve woke to a familiar feeling. Soft breath on her neck. Hair tickling her face. Warmth wrapped around her body. Villanelle sleeping peacefully beside her. Coiled around her like a snake. To move would be a crime. Disturbing the peace. 

  
She runs her fingers through Villanelle’s hair. Soft and silky. Always smells like shampoo. And Villanelle. A smell that’s almost impossible to describe and impossible to forget. Missing it. Even when Villanelle is just in the other room. Even when Villanelle is next to her. Eve always wants more. It's become a craving. 

Villanelle stirs beneath her touch. Her arm wrapping Eve tighter against her. She hums softly when she does and then yawns loudly as her long arms release Eve to stretch. Like a cat. Villanelle barely opens her eyes, smiles, and speaks through her yawn. 

  
“Hi, Eve.”

“Hi.”

  
No matter how much they touch or see one another, it’s never enough. Eve reaches for the soft, golden skin peeking out from under Villanelle’s shirt. Running her fingertips over sleep warmed skin. Over the ridge of scar tissue that feels so familiar that it could be her own skin she’s touching. Known like the back of her own hand. 

And Villanelle sleepily shifts half of herself onto Eve. Immediately pressing her lips to hers. Morning breath not something to be ashamed of. Because the feeling of Villanelle’s lips against hers drowns every other sense. Her strong, lean thigh settles itself in between Eve’s as she kisses her softly. 

  
Eve’s hands roam from under the front of Villanelle’s shirt to the back. Her fingers tracing across sinewy muscle, velvet skin, and long bones. 

  
Villanelle trails her lips to Eve’s ear. 

  
“I remember me promising you something along the lines of ' _amazing anniversary sex_ '.”

“Mhmm. You did.”

Villanelle laughs softly against the shell of her ear as she feels Eve grind her hips up into her. Villanelle replaces her laugh with a still sleepy, soft, low voice. 

“I couldn’t fall asleep last night because I was thinking about it. I almost woke you up so we could start early.”

  
Eve groans playfully. And then it comes from deep inside as Villanelle shifts her thigh into her. Eve’s nails digging into the skin beneath them. 

Villanelle places a soft kiss on her lips and then sits up. Pulling her shirt up and over her head. And Eve follows in suit. Their shirts tossed to the ground. Villanelle is on her quickly again. Her lips fall against Eve's gently. Tongue caressing the roof of her mouth slowly. Bare chests pressed, rising and falling, together. Her thigh settled heavy at Eve’s center. 

Villanelle shifts her weight. Her thigh brushing against Eve. Up and down. Eve moans into her mouth as she feels the muscle of Villanelle’s thigh tense and relax against her. 

  
Eve doesn’t want it like this. She places a firm hand on Villanelle’s chest. Villanelle opens her eyes and pulls back breathless. 

“What’s wrong?”

And what Eve says next knocks the wind out of Villanelle. 

“I want us to come together.”

  
Villanelle blows out the very little air that remains in her lungs as Eve situates her thigh against her. Both of their thighs placed perfectly. 

And Villanelle resumes her slow, purposeful movements. Steadying her weight on her hands with bent wrists that rest on either side of Eve's torso. But, now, Villanelle feels it this time. Her already damp shorts pressing into her skin and against Eve’s thigh. 

Eve’s hands pull at her. A firm grip on her backside, pulling Villanelle against her. Villanelle leaning to gasp against Eve's neck at the friction. 

“Eve, fuck. Slow down.”

Eve laughs softly. 

“Why? Are you already close?”

Villanelle rests her lips on Eve’s racing pulse. 

  
“I’m always close with you, Eve.”

Villanelle slows her own movements. And _tsks_ playfully at Eve. 

“And I said ‘ _all morning_ ’. I will be finished in 5 minutes if you pull me against you like that.”

Eve sighs and removes her hands. Placing them in front of Villanelle’s view. 

“Fine. See. No hands.”

Villanelle laughs and pulls Eve’s other thigh up to rest at her waist. 

“I didn’t say no hands. I said no pulling me into your very tiny, muscular thigh. It’s killing me.”

Villanelle moves against her again. Now one of Eve’s thighs at her waist. Parting Eve's legs even further. Allowing Villanelle to lean heavier against her. 

Eve gasps when she feels the jolt of it.

  
“Okay. Well, now _you’re_ playing dirty.”

Villanelle hums in delight. 

“I can feel you against my thigh. How wet you are.”

Eve fights the urge to grind into her thigh even more. Responding in what is meant to be a firm voice, but comes out as a squeak as Villanelle moves again.

  
  


“ _Villanelle_. Slow, remember?”

  
  
  
Villanelle nods seriously. Pursing her lips together dramatically. 

  
  


“Right. Slow.”

  
  


And then Villanelle is rolling them. Eve landing on top of her with an ' _oof'_. Villanelle’s thigh still between her legs. Her own thigh still warm and damp from Villanelle. But now in no position to feel it again. Villanelle’s hands move to grip Eve’s backside, pulling Eve against her. Slowly at first. 

“ _Villanelle_.”

  
  
Villanelle laughs as she continues to push and pull Eve into her thigh. 

  
  


“What? My arms were tired. Now kiss me before I can’t control the speed of my hands.”

  
  


Eve presses her chest into Villanelle’s and their lips meet. Eve settles her elbows above Villanelle's shoulders. Her hands finding their way to silky, honey blonde hair. Villanelle deepens their kiss at the feeling. Her hands move on their own accord. Pushing and pulling Eve faster. 

  
  
And if Eve notices, she doesn’t care. No longer thinking. She lets Villanelle move her. The feeling sending jolts of electricity from the center of her, reaching out peripherally. To the tips of her fingers and toes. Moaning into their kiss as Villanelle’s hands knead at her with every push and fingers dig into her with every pull. 

  
Eve pulls away from their kiss and drops her head against Villanelle’s shoulder as Villanelle works her closer. Eve bathing in the smell of Villanelle’s hair, skin, and clothing. 

And she shudders against Villanelle’s thigh, stifling her moan with a bite into Villanelle’s shoulder. Villanelle hissing at the teeth against her skin. 

Villanelle stills her movements and laughs under Eve. 

  
  


“So much for slow.”

  
  


Eve pulls back to look at her. 

  
  


“ _And_ coming together. Asshole.”

  
  


Villanelle swats her playfully. 

“Sorry. I can’t help myself. Watching and feeling you come is the best part of my day.”

  
  


Eve rolls off of her and scoots off of the bed. Villanelle sits up quickly when she does. 

“Wait. Where are you going? Are you really upset?”

Eve rounds the front of their bed to face Villanelle. And then Villanelle watches as Eve puts one knee after the other on the bed. Crawling towards her. Reaching her quickly. Slipping down to settle her face in between Villanelle’s thighs. And pressing her mouth to the damp fabric that rests against her. 

  
  


  
“Oh, fuck.”

  
  


  
Villanelle leans back. Her hands find her way to Eve’s hair. 

  
  
And Eve’s voice vibrates against her as she uses Villanelle’s words from earlier. 

  
  


“I can feel you against my lips. How wet you are.”

Villanelle scratches softly at her scalp as a whimper escapes her lips. 

  
  


Eve moves her hands to the waistband of Villanelle’s shorts and underwear, tugging at them gently. Villanelle lifting her hips readily. Eve pulls them over her ankles to tosses them to the side. 

  
  
Eve’s lips move up her thigh. Warm and wet. Soft and gentle. Until they reach Villanelle. Kissing the outside of her. Where her skin gleams and simmers with arousal against the sunlight that creeps through their blinds.

“You taste and smell so good in the morning.”

Villanelle leans up to look down at Eve. Eve’s eyes meeting hers as her mouth rests against her. And Villanelle groans at the sight of it. Laying back down and closing her eyes. The image of Eve between her thighs etched and burned into the back of her eyelids. She can’t not see it. Even in the darkness.

  
  


“You do too. You always do. I can’t wait to taste you.”

  
  


Eve kisses her again. Moving her mouth lower to run up the inside of her lips with just the tip of her tongue. Villanelle coating her in warmth. And Eve pulls it into her mouth greedily. 

  
  
“I can’t believe I get to do this to you. Whenever I want. I never thought I would get to."

  
  


Villanelle laughs gently in front of her. 

  
  


“I was ready whenever you were.”

  
  


Eve presses her open lips to Villanelle. Humming against her. 

  
  


“Were you always this wet around me then?”

  
Eve’s tongue trails up the center of her lightly. Gathering everything that’s there for her. 

“Fuck. Yes. Always. Every time I left you, I went home and made myself come thinking about you. Thinking about how you would taste. Smell. Feel."

  
  


Eve slides her tongue fully between Villanelle’s lips and meets warm, swollen flesh. Hard and throbbing. She licks at it slowly. Using its firmness to anchor and guide the flick of her tongue. 

  
  


“Eve....”

  
  


Villanelle’s hands find safety in Eve’s hair. Eve’s fingers dig into the tops of her thighs. Her tongue coaxes Villanelle to and from. Pulling her in two different directions. The feeling of her warm, wet tongue inviting her to stay. To come back from wherever she starts to float towards. A contradiction. Because Eve's tongue also pushes her to float further. Her weight lighter as she floats faster. Clearly overstaying her invitation and welcome as Eve thrusts into her with her tongue. 

  
  


“Fuck!”

  
  


Villanelle comes with a shout. Pulling at Eve’s hair with a vice grip. Pressing Eve’s tongue further inside. Pouring over Eve’s tongue as the vibration of Eve’s own moan shakes her loose. 

  
  


After a moment that feels too short, Eve laps up her center once more before sliding her body up the length of Villanelle's to settle against her chest. Villanelle’s hands finding her hair again. Now with a gentle touch. 

  
  


“I can hear your heart pounding.”

  
  


  
Villanelle’s laugh slips in between her heavy breaths. 

  
  
“I didn’t think you could get any better at that, Eve."

  
  
Eve runs her fingers lightly up Villanelle’s side. 

  
  


“My thank you for the video.”

  
Villanelle rolls them suddenly. Her body leaning into Eve’s. Back to their original position. And back to start. Villanelle’s lips brushing hers softly. As if they’re just waking up again. 

  
  


"That was more than enough."

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Part 2 of 3. 
> 
> This is oh so soft 😭

  
  


  
This is the first and only 2nd year anniversary Villanelle will ever encounter. And it’s actually shocking to Villanelle. That she’s here. With Eve. 2 years later. Eve hasn’t gone running yet. And Villanelle knows now that she never will.

It took her over a year of falling asleep with Eve in her arms and waking up with a jolt the next morning to find Eve, still in her arms, to know it to be true. And now, 2 years later, when she falls asleep, she wakes _expecting_ herself to be curled around Eve. Or Eve spooned up against her back. Charles snoring lightly in his bed on the floor. It’s an expectation now. That they will all be there when she wakes.

  
  


And she’s never had that feeling. Never felt like someone or something would stay. And it started to feel comfortable. Enough so that when someone even threatened at wanting to stay, Villanelle made sure staying wasn’t an option. It became a habit. Waking up alone. Comfortable. 

  
  
  


Until Eve, no one had stayed.

  
  
******

  
  


Eve has been through anniversaries before. Too many with the wrong person. And by the 6th year of her marriage to Niko, she treated them as a chore. Realizing only a week out that the date was coming near. Niko dropped hints weeks in advance. Made plans or reservations months ahead of time. Eve had either ignored the hints or simply didn’t hear them. Only knowing he had dropped hints when Niko would say - “ _I’ve been dropping hints_.”

And as their marriage progressed, their anniversary would usually start off with a fight. Eve rushing home to hurriedly get dressed for their Niko-planned evening out. Which consisted of a nice dinner at a very predictable restaurant. Ending with very predictable sex. 

  
  
  
And it’s never predictable with Villanelle. Always surprising. Villanelle is always excited to see her. Hear from her. Touch her. Laugh with her. Always going out of the way. The sex full of something different. Something more than love. And Eve always thought love was the endgame to a relationship. What couples strived for. That and marriage and children. All of the stuff a predictable relationship would entail. But, they were different. They didn’t strive for those same goals in their relationship. And sure, Villanelle loved Eve. And Eve loved Villanelle. But Eve feels something more than that when she looks at Villanelle. When they touch one another. It’s complete devotion. 

  
  


Even when they fight. They fight because they love that they _can_ fight with one another. Devotion for one another pouring out of their angry words. Reveling in the act of just being able to yell in each other’s presence. And by the time their voices are hoarse, their throats burning, no regrets in what they’ve said because what they’ve said to one another is usually true, their hands meet each other’s skin. To soothe and devote their time as much as their words had. 

  
  


_Unpredictable. Overwhelming. All encompassing._ An addiction that needs no helping. No cure or fix. It just needs and wants to be fed. 

  
  
  


And that is why, every minute, every hour, day, month, and year they spend with one another, feels like this. Like a flurry of lips, hands, embraces, and warmth. 

  
  
Unlike her years with Niko, Eve had something planned for an anniversary. She had planned last year as well, but this year, she has planned for months. And she finds herself planning happily. Excitedly. No groaning about it. Because it’s Villanelle. And just the look on her face will be enough of a ‘ _thank you_ ’. Or an ‘ _I love you_ ’. And her planning was thoughtful, purposeful. Nothing that met the criteria for a cliche anniversary. No flowers, boring dinners, the usual gifts, the planned sex. This was something Eve planned for Villanelle and Villanelle only. No one else would think it was romantic or consider it a gesture of love like Villanelle would. 

  
  
  


******

  
  
**2 hours later...**

  
  


“I have something planned for us today.”

  
  
Villanelle pops her head out of the shower. 

  
  
“Say that again.”

  
  


  
Eve turns from the mirror. Hands partially in her hair. In the middle of putting it up. 

  
  
“I. Have. Something. Planned. For. Us. Today. Villanelle.”

  
  
Villanelle grins. 

  
  


“You do?”

  
Eve laughs. 

  
  
“Of course. Did you think we we’re just going to stay home all day?”

  
  
Villanelle pouts and sniffs dramatically. 

  
  
“Does that sound _so_ terrible?”

  
  


Eve abandons her hair and steps forward to lean against the outside tiles of their open shower. 

  
“No. Not terrible.”

  
  


“So, Eve. What will you have me do today?”

  
  


  
Eve laughs as Villanelle traces a wet finger over her dry hand. Shampoo still sudsy in her hair. 

  
  


  
“Stop.”

  
  


  
Villanelle laughs, her laugh quickly turning into a painful groan as shampoo runs into an eye. 

  
  
  
“Fuck.” 

  
  


  
Eve laughs as she watches Villanelle swipe at her forehead. Smearing not clearing the shampoo that sits there. Threatening to run into her other eye. Shampooed eye squinted shut. 

  
  
“Do you need help?”

  
  


  
  
Villanelle uses her shampoo-free forearm to wipe at her skin. 

  
  


  
  
“Are you laughing at my pain?”

  
  
  
“Of course not.”

  
  
  
Villanelle fakes a laugh, grabs Eve’s wrist and yanks her into the shower. Fully clothed and dressed for their day. 

  
  
  
“Jesus Christ!”

  
  
  
Villanelle takes a glob of sudsy shampoo from the ends of her wet hair and smears it across Eve’s forehead. Grinning at her work. With one eye still squinted. 

  
  
  
“Do _you_ need help, Eve?”

  
  
  
Eve wipes at it frantically. 

  
  
  


  
“You are such an asshole.”

  
  
Villanelle does her usual humming in response. She leans her head back to do what Eve thinks is to rinse her hair, but her fingers pull her eyelid down to rinse it. A sound of sweet relief coming from her as the shampoo exits. Villanelle closes both eyes now, runs her hands through her sudsy hair to let the shower water fully drench it. Her long arms crooked, elbows out. Soapy water falls from her hair, down her shoulders, some runs down the front of her chest. And Eve just stares. This shouldn’t be as much of a turn on as it is, but it’s doing something for Eve. Until Villanelle speaks once she’s stepped out of the full stream of shower water. 

  
  
  
“Yes. But you were one first.”

  
  


Eve starts to move her way around Villanelle. Being met with an arm firmly pressed opposite her, against the shower tiles. Blocking her exit. 

  
  


“Tsk. Eve. Now that you’re in here, we should probably just shower together. Saves water. The environment and all.”

  
  
  
Eve looks at Villanelle’s blockade of an arm and then back to Villanelle’s smirking face. 

  
  
  
“I’ve already showered Villanelle.”

  
  


Villanelle licks her lips and leans towards Eve. 

  
  


“Not with me you haven’t.”

  
  
_Well, fuck me_ , Eve thinks. Eve shakes this thought out of her head and replaces it with resolve and the plans that she has for them today. 

  
  
  
She crosses her wet arms across her wet chest. 

  
  


“Villanelle. I have plans for us today. Plans that you’re going to want to start immediately once you know what they are.”

  
  


Villanelle sighs and drops the arm that blocks Eve’s exit. And exit that she unfortunately has to take.

  
  


Eve uncrosses her arms to place a hand on Villanelle’s shoulder. She stands on her tip toes to whisper into Villanelle’s ear. 

  
  


  
“How about a game of adult hide and seek?”

  
  


  
Villanelle gasps and pulls back. Wide eyed. White teeth gleaming when her shock wears off. 

  
  


And then she’s out of the shower. Yanking Eve out of the shower the way she yanked her in. Grabbing her towel and barely drying off before padding damp and barefoot across their bedroom to throw on clothes. She’s grabbing whatever clothes her hands hit first. 

  
Eve follows behind her. Clothes wet. Dripping on the floor beneath her feet. Villanelle hears her and turns to look at her over her shoulder. 

  
  
  
“Eve. Hurry.”

  
  


“Are you serious? You did this to me.”

Villanelle groans and abandons what she’s doing. Clothes and all. She closes her dresser drawer and heads over to Eve. Her hands find their resting place on Eve’s shoulders as she peers down at her. Eve thinks she’s about to hear an apology and starts to say ‘ _thank you’_. And then she feels Villanelle’s hands travel to the bottom of her shirt and pull upwards. Her wet shirt goes up and over her head. 

“Oh.”

  
And then Villanelle is kneeling down. Her fingers working at the buttons of Eve’s pants. Zipper. Pulling them down by the waist. Helping Eve step out of them. And then her underwear comes next. Eve fumbles with her bra with excited hands. And when that comes off, she reaches for Villanelle.   
  
  


  
  


_Fuck plans_ , Eve thinks.

  
  
But Villanelle is walking away as she reaches. She watches as Villanelle walks to her dresser, rifles through Eve’s clothes, pulls some items out and presents them to Eve like an offering. 

  
  
“What?”

  
  


  
Villanelle raises her eyebrows and her voice to a whine in exasperation and impatience. 

  
  
“Get dressed, Eve. We have plans.”

  
  
******

  
  
**1 hour later...**

  
  
  
Villanelle’s thigh shakes next to Eves. 

  
  
“Sit still for 2 seconds.”

  
  


  
Villanelle groans too loudly and Eve shushes her as she darts her eyes around their favorite brunch place to look for others’ reactions. And she finds none. The two of them come here often enough for the other regular patrons to be used to Villanelle’s sudden outbursts and loud noises. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Eve. I’m excited. You can’t say ‘ _adult hide and seek_ ’ and expect me to sit still. Or be quiet.”

  
  
  


_Good point_ , Eve thinks. She should’ve told Villanelle after brunch. Treated it as if she was surprising her child with their favorite toy or outing. 

  
  
But now Villanelle is positively trembling in excitement next to her as Eve tries to finish her meal. Villanelle finished hers a full 10 minutes ago. She ate in a frenzy. Eve had never seen her eat like that before. And she’s watched Villanelle engulf food without even then slightest notion of chewing. 

  
  
“There are rules.”

  
  
Villanelle stills her knee next to Eve. Clearly intrigued and preparing to listen actively as Eve feels her eyes fix on the side of her head. 

  
  
“I don’t normally enjoy rules. But, keep talking.”

  
  
Eve laughs and takes her last bite. She swears she hears Villanelle’s impatience leave her as Eve scoots her plate to the side. Eve flags the waiter down and he approaches. 

  
  


Villanelle pipes in. 

  
“La cuenta, por favor.”

  
  


Eve stops him before he goes. 

  
  


  
“Y una servilleta y un bolígrafo, por favor.”

  
The waiter mumbles something of annoyance as he grabs their empty plates. 

  
  


“A napkin? A pen? Are you giving him your number?”

  
  
Eve shrugs and turns to face Villanelle. 

  
  


“Would that bother you?”

Eve knows it would bother Villanelle. Eve is an awful jealous person. But Villanelle is much worse. She loses it over small things. Even the glint in someone else’s eye when they look at Eve. The glint most likely caused by an irritated or dry cornea. But Villanelle sees it as a challenge. A threat. She uses her words and the volume of her voice like a knife. There’s a vein that protrudes just over the center of Villanelle’s forehead, only appearing and made apparent when she exclaims. Or when she clenches her jaw tight at the sight of someone looking at Eve. The sound of someone talking a certain way to Eve. The accidental brush of an unwelcome arm against Eve’s. 

  
Villanelle clenches her jaw, the vein makes an appearance, she cracks her knuckles and turns to dart her eyes around the restaraunt. Looking for that poor, unsuspecting waiter. 

  
  
“Villanelle, I’m joking. Jesus.”

  
  


Villanelle turns her head back to Eve quickly. Her jaw relaxes. The vein retreats and she laughs shakily. 

  
  
“I know. I was too.”

  
  


  
The waiter approaches and holds out the pen, napkin and their check to the closest person to him. Which happens to unfortunately be Villanelle. She grabs it without a word, leans up to pull her wallet out of her back pocket, slings a bill onto their check and shoos him away. Without even a glance in his direction. 

“Villanelle...”

Villanelle hands Eve the pen and napkin. Leans on her elbow propped up hands and looks dreamily at Eve. 

“Are you writing me a love letter, Eve? Because I can think of some other things you could do to show me how much you love me.”

  
  


Eve scoffs and unfolds the napkin in front of her. Readying her fingers with pen to the material that rests below it. 

She starts to draw. Villanelle leans over to watch her work intently. 

  
  


  
“Is it a map?” Villanelle asks beside her. “Oh! Like a treasure map!”

  
  


  
Eve stills her hand and looks over at her. 

  
  
“Are you 7 years old? It is a _normal_ map. Of our surrounding area. And these are hints. Places one might find me.”

  
  
  


  
Villanelle hums her approval. 

  
  
  
“So I am trying to find you?”

  
  
  
“Yes.”

  
  
  
Villanelle bites at her bottom lip. 

  
  
  


  
“And what happens when I do?”

  
  
  


  
Eve leans in closer. Her hand runs up Villanelle’s thigh that rests completely still next to her. 

  
  
  


  
“ _If_ you find me, Villanelle. And you’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations 
> 
>   
> La cuenta, por favor. - Check, please.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4
> 
>   
> 😇
> 
> *I had to repost this chapter.*

**2 hours later...**

Villanelle has been working around Eve's hand-drawn map for hours. And people are starting to look at her suspiciously. She's been in the same 6 stores, 6 different times. At first, she entered and browsed casually. Now, hours after searching for Eve in vain, she's sprinting around. Eyes frantic, breathless, a little sweaty. If the shop has security, they've started to follow her around. To be arrested for suspected shoplifting after every sin she's committed in the past 20 something years of her life would be laughable. Only she wouldn't be laughing. Eve would be. So, maybe it's worth it.

It would be so easy to just slip something in her jacket pocket. Maybe _slip_ isn't the right action to get caught. Fumble it obviously so that someone sees would be the way to do it. Security would come over. She would be questioned. She could play someone different. A character. For old times' sakes. She does it around Eve. But, Eve expects it now. It would be fun to do it to someone who _doesn't_ expect it. Who doesn't know her and her past. Who only knows the persona she's presenting to them. And reacts only to that persona.

And this game would be even more fun if she had a weapon on her. Again, for old times' sakes. She wouldn’t use it, of course. But just to feel it against her. One more time. Villanelle had proposed it before she and Eve went their separate ways after brunch. Eve laughed, Villanelle laughed, and then Eve just walked away without a word. Leaving Villanelle there, alone, to make her own decisions. And she hated making her own decisions. Especially hard ones. So, she ended up not deciding. Weaponless it was.

Villanelle is shaken out of her thoughts when she finds herself palming an apple in a local market. Itching to fumble it obviously into her jacket. Has she stooped so low? Low enough to steal an apple? To get some kind of familiar thrill? Unfortunately, the thought crosses her mind briefly. Until she sees a tiny figure in her periphery.

Only a few curls of wild, dark hair peek out over a produce stand. Villanelle sets the apple down slowly and gets into an almost crouch-like stance. Only able to peek the top of a dark, curly head of hair. The woman stops. To look at items, Villanelle assumes. If it is Eve, Villanelle can imagine her stopping, feeling each item for firmness. Sniffing at them for freshness. _It has to be her._ But, she follows at a distance. Until the time is right.

Villanelle feels an old feeling course through her veins. It sets her on fire. It makes her giddy. Her nerves fire all at once and an uncharacteristic giggle leaves her chest. And of course, she feels it in between her thighs. She throbs and aches at the impending capture. And the impending activity that will naturally follow.

She moves closer. And if anyone notices her crouching stance, they don't show it. Because she's smooth. Quick. Cat-like. Her limbs bendable, flexible. She moves on the tips of her toes. If she could, she would get on all fours. Her fingertips to balance. Her movements even more precise. Villanelle is a predator. And would work best in a predator’s stance. Stalking her prey. Following their scent. Villanelle is exhilarated. Confident. Her mouth waters as she gets closer. _Still got it_ , Villanelle thinks.

And then her knee runs into a basket on the ground as she rounds the corner to pounce on her prey. Sending its contents scattering and rolling across the tile. Her eyes go wide as she freezes in place. The noise of its contents hitting and rolling into shelving and other baskets loud in her head. She forces herself to look up from her crouching position and sees the woman, who is definitely _not_ Eve, staring at her. Her prey approaches her with a sweet smile. 

"Necesitas ayuda?"

Villanelle scrambles to place the thrown about items in the now upright basket. Her cheeks flush with embarrassment. And she sighs out her response.

"No, gracias."

  
She brushes at her knees when she stands up. Feigns confidence as she nods seriously at the woman, her face dropping into a cringe when she turns to make her way back towards that apple she fondled. Which has now become her prey. And maybe she’s only good enough for this kind of prey now. Still. Waiting. Unmoving. Unanimated. Easy to catch.

******

Villanelle hasn't eaten in 2 hours, so naturally, she's starving. Ravenous. She fists the apple that she paid for and makes her way out of the market, towards a familiar grassy area with sparse trees that looks out towards the ocean. She and Eve walk Charles this way. So, she steps carefully through the minefield. She'll rest here for a little bit. Gather her thoughts. Try to bribe the ex-assassin that lives deep within her with food. Bribe her into coming out to play. 

Her phone dings as soon as she leans against a tree to dig her teeth into the apple she longingly looks at. And Villanelle almost stomps her feet at the distraction as she's stopped, mid lunge, from feeding on her prey.

Eve - " _FaceTime me._ "

Villanelle tosses the apple in excitement and presses on Eve's name.

Eve's face pulls up at the first ring. And while Villanelle loves seeing Eve's face, she looks everywhere but. She searches around it. To see any sort of conspicuous background that may give Eve's location away. 

"I know what you're doing. And it won't work."

The dull colors and no determining aspects of Eve's background give Villanelle zero clues. 

"I don't remember it being _this_ hard to find you, Eve. Have you been practicing?"

Eve smiles. 

"No. But, I think you've gotten rusty. _And_ lazy. You used to have to work for it. Maybe I should make you work for it more often."

Villanelle grinds her jaw at Eve's words.

"Mhmm. I don't like the way you're speaking to me right now."

Eve laughs darkly. 

"No? Then do something about it."

Villanelle's voice is firm when it comes out. Her face stoic. Her eyelid has started to twitch in her frustration. 

"Where are you, Eve?"

Eve bites at her bottom lip. Villanelle swears she hears Eve whimper before she speaks.

"Villanelle. You have to _find_ me to do something about it. I'll give you a hint as to what I'll be doing when you find me."

_The biting of the lip. The whimper._

"Eve. Are you..."

"Yes. And I want you to as well."

Villanelle looks over her shoulder. People walk the streets behind her. At a fairly good distance. But, she's within sight with the way she's leaning against the tree. 

"I'm outside."

"And? Isn’t that the point of this whole game we’re playing? Do you want to play or not? If you don't, we can just meet at home. Watch a movie. Fall asleep."

  
Villanelle clenches her jaw at the ridiculousness of that comment and thought. A snarl boils up and out of her chest.

"Show me. Let me see."

Eve smiles and angles her phone down for Villanelle. Villanelle can only see Eve's wrist. Hand and fingers disappear under the underwear that peaks out from her jeans.

"More, Eve. I can't see anything."

She can hear Eve groan and mumble as she sets her phone down on something. Its camera points at the ceiling as Villanelle listens to what she hopes is Eve shimmying her jeans and underwear down her thighs. 

And when Eve picks up the phone again, she points it to bare skin. Her hand in between her olive-toned thighs. Eve moves slowly, dipping her hand lower, and pulling two fingers back up the center of her. And Villanelle can see the arousal she flicks against herself. 

"God, Eve. I can see how wet you are. How long have you been doing it?"

"Since I saw your face and heard your voice.”

_Fuck_.

Villanelle shifts herself fully against the tree. Her back against bark. Hiding from street view. Facing towards the water and away from people. 

"Hold on."

She places her phone in her jacket pocket. Untucks her shirt from the waist of her oversized pants. Unbuttons and unzips. And dips her hand beneath her underwear. Moaning at her own touch. Her fingertips twitch involuntarily against the warmth that surrounds them.

Her head leans back on the bark behind her as she presses two still, firm fingers against herself. To relieve the pressure that has been building since what she’ll now refer to as ‘ _the market disaster’._

She snaps out of it when she hears Eve's muffled voice in her pocket.

She grabs the phone with her free hand and pulls it back to her face. Somewhat disappointed that she now only sees Eve’s smug smile and not the hand currently in between her thighs.

"I heard you, Villanelle. How does it feel? What are you thinking about?"

Villanelle feels her pulse against her fingers. It bounds at her fingertips.

"I'm thinking about how good you would taste right now. Fuck, where are you, Eve?"

Eve mewls softly and Villanelle, in the complete silence of Eve's background and with a strained ear filtering through the noises of the outdoors, can faintly hear the sound of wet against skin.

"How fast are you going?"

"Very. And hard. I want you to start slow, though."

Villanelle touches herself with barely-there touches. Even though her fingertips are light against her skin, the soothing warmth of her arousal against where she throbs is making her tremble. Her next words come out as a hiss.

"Slow down, Eve. I want to watch you."

"I will let you watch. But, I'm coming with or without you. And when I come, I'm hanging up."

"Fine. But don't wipe yourself off afterward. Leave it. I want to lick it off of you later."

When Villanelle hears that come out of her mouth, she swells with pride. Because the way Eve's eyes almost roll in the back of her head makes Villanelle want to pat herself on the back.

"Goddamn, Villanelle. Keep talking."

"Show me and I will."

Eve quickly moves her phone down to its previous position. And Villanelle's mouth truly waters at the sight. She can almost taste what she sees on Eve's fingers. She licks her lips at the phantom taste as she watches. Eve moves her fingers with purpose. Deliberately. Strings of arousal coat and trail up her center. Villanelle wants to see more. Needs to see more of what is beneath Eve's fingers.

“Eve. Stop your fingers and let me see."

Eve moans loudly as she ignores Villanelle’s demand and her fingers continue. Villanelle wants to see the swollen, firm flesh beneath her fingers. Just once. That would do it for her. Enough to help her finish herself after Eve comes. Because at this point, in public or not, on the phone or not, she's finishing herself against this tree. But, Eve isn’t budging. She keeps moving. 

_Thank god it's a weekday_ , Villanelle thinks.

The area is quiet. Set far away from the street. Eve's whines and whimpers reverberate through the speaker of her phone. 

Villanelle needs to catch up. She leans her head around the tree once more, darting her eyes about to make sure it's clear. People are off in the distance. Far enough to where she can get away with this without having the cops called on her. So, she spurs her own fingers into motion as she keeps her eyes on Eve's. Eve has the camera of her phone angled perfectly. Villanelle gnaws on her lip and the inside of her cheek as she watches. Her own fingers stroke against firm, damp skin. And the noises she hears herself make would be embarrassing with anyone else. 

"Jesus, Eve. What are you doing to me?"

"Villanelle..."

"I need to fuck you right now, Eve. Tell me where you are. _Please_."

Villanelle is being reduced to a pleading, begging, wet mess beneath the sight of Eve's fingers, and the feeling of her own. 

"Oh my god. I'm so close, Villanelle."

Villanelle shifts around to face the tree. Her forehead presses against bark. Her free hand holds the phone at chest level so she can watch everything Eve is doing to herself. She pins her other hand, its fingers moving frantically beneath her underwear, against the tree and herself. Grinding her hips into it. Imagining her hand as Eve, her hips pumping rhythmically. And she's whining at each moment of friction.

And she's about to beg again. If she could get on her knees in front of Eve now, she would without hesitation. _A predator wouldn't do that_ , Villanelle thinks. _Who is chasing who? Who is stalking who?_

"Where are you? _Please_ , Eve. I'm begging you."

  
  


And then, all of a sudden, Eve's screen goes blank. The FaceTime call drops and Villanelle blinks rapidly. Her vision feels assaulted by the blackness of her phone screen. Only the far away sounds of the ocean and the very close, very real sounds of Villanelle's own heavy breaths surround her. 

Villanelle growls into the tree and pumps her hips against her hand once more. Frustrated at the feeling between her legs. Frustrated that she's been reduced to humping a tree in public. She presses her forehead even harder into the tree's bark and closes her eyes. Steadying her breathing. Trying to feel anything other than what overwhelms her now.

And then she feels it. A light touch on her shoulder. She scrambles to pull her hand out of her pants and is stopped when she's whipped around roughly.

She turns to face a flushed, panting Eve. Who has obviously just sprinted from where she was hiding.

And before Villanelle can speak, Eve is on her.

She's crushed up against the tree. Her back hits it hard. Hard enough to feel the bark scratch against her skin through a jacket and shirt. Eve places her fingers lightly at Villanelle's lips. And Villanelle's mouth instinctively opens. Tasting Eve on Eve's fingertips. Her tongue darts out and her lips wrap around Eve's fingers briefly, before Eve pulls them out. Villanelle's mouth following them in vain.

And then Eve is ripping Villanelle's hand out of her underwear to replace it with her own. Eve's other hand pulls at Villanelle's thigh. Resting it against her waist. Eve grips it tight to her. Eve is smaller, so Villanelle doesn't have to lift her leg high. But it’s enough for Eve to drop her wrist, Villanelle's baggy pants giving her plenty of room to do so.

And then Eve is pumping into her suddenly. Full force. And fast.

Villanelle pulls at Eve's jacket. Gripping it tight. Her knuckles whiten and ache as she fists the fabric.

Eve shushes her as she shouts, almost howls, at the feeling.

She forces her words to the volume of a whisper.

"Oh my god. Yes, Eve. Fuck me."

Eve hasn't fucked her like this in a while. And she's only let Eve do it maybe a handful of times. She usually likes to be the one penetrating. Never been fond of it herself. But, Eve inside of her is different. And this time is unreal. And she doesn't care how loud she is. Doesn't care if anyone sees or hears. She would love to be arrested for this. To have this on her record. She would get it professionally printed and framed. She wants Eve to fuck her into submission in public. To make it be known that Villanelle is hers. 

Eve bites into whatever part of Villanelle her mouth can reach as her fingers drive harder and faster. Adding another finger when Villanelle hisses with her bite. Villanelle can't tell how many fingers are inside of her now. It could be 2, it could be 4. It doesn't matter. She feels full.

"Fuck, Eve, I'm about to..."

Eve slows at her words. Drastically switching her pace and approach. And maybe Eve thought this would prolong Villanelle's climax. Putting it at bay. Waiting for the right moment. But, with the newly slow, soft movements, Villanelle can feel every ridge of the tips of Eve's fingers, which she now knows is 4 of them. Dragging and pushing against her. Villanelle's hands pull at Eve, causing Eve’s fingers to hit and still at the back of her.

And then Villanelle is jerking forward, breathless, her head dropping with the force of it. She comes so hard that she wails into Eve's shoulder. Villanelle feels her arousal flow over Eve's fingers. Her fingers wiggle gently inside of Villanelle. As if she’s trying to coax more out of her.

Eve kisses her neck softly as she lets Villanelle sob into her. Whispering against her as her climax gradually goes from strong and almost violent, to calm rippling waves of pleasure.

"That's it, Villanelle. God, you're so beautiful. You feel so good."

Villanelle feels tears stream down her cheeks. She’s crying into Eve’s shoulder. Relaxing around Eve’s fingers and slumping against her as she does so. 

Eve removes her hand when she feels Villanelle relax, let's Villanelle's thigh go from her grip, and pulls Villanelle’s head up to face her. She brushes a wet thumb across Villanelle's cheek. Villanelle's arousal mingling with her own tears.

”Why are you crying?”

Eve steps back to put Villanelle back together. Glancing around them while she zips and buttons Villanelle back up. Letting Villanelle catch her breath and gather her thoughts. Surely someone heard Villanelle cry out. But there is no movement. It's quiet except for the sound of their own breathing.

”That was...”

Eve laughs as she bends down to pick up Villanelle’s dropped phone, and meets her eyes again before Villanelle can finish her sentence.

“Amazing? I know.”

Villanelle laughs softly.

“It was. But I was going to say...it was just what I wanted. What I _needed_ apparently.”

Eve slides her phone into her jacket pocket for her, brushes at the front of her wrinkled shirt, and then wraps her arms around Villanelle’s waist. Leaning her head into Villanelle’s chest to feel her heart pound at her cheek.

”I know.”

Villanelle kisses the top of Eve's hair, inhaling at her as she does so, and then pulls her lips back at her realization.

“Wait. How did you know where I was? How did you get here so fast?”

Eve lifts her face from Villanelle’s chest. She reaches inside of her own pants pocket to retrieve her phone. Tapping on the front of it.

”We share our locations. And I was just over there. In the bathroom.”

Eve points towards the market Villanelle had just made of fool of herself in.

_Irrelevant information_ , Villanelle thinks. She doesn’t need to know about the market.

  
  


Villanelle gasps and snatches Eve’s phone from her hands.

”What!? I didn’t know that we shared locations!”

Eve snatches her phone back.

”How? We set it up when we got our phones. You were there.”

“Well, I was a little distracted by the fact that we were setting up a phone line together. It was very romantic, Eve.”

Eve laughs and slips her phone back into her pants pocket.

Villanelle _tsks_ at Eve. She presses herself off of the tree and starts to walk. Circling Eve. She feels absolutely predatory in this moment. The feeling she’s been chasing after all day.

They share this dynamic, Villanelle realizes. The both of them are predator, _and_ prey. And that's why this works for them. Villanelle needs to feel vulnerable sometimes. Wants to feel it. And Eve gives her that.

But, now she needs to stroke her own inner predator. Grasp and grab that back.

And Eve will give her that.

  
  
  
“Oh, Eve. That is cheating.”

  
  


Eve watches her circle. Her stance gets wider. Like she’s preparing to be pounced on. _Predator. Prey._

“I think someone needs to be punished, Eve.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Necesitas ayuda - Need help?
> 
> No, gracias - No, thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my 😇😳
> 
> Part 4/4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 4000 words. Not sorry. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is written for @prodigalpoet 
> 
> Thank you for all of your support!
> 
> ❤️

**2 hours later…**

“Is this your punishment for me?”

Eve gasps as Villanelle’s fingers dance lightly against her. Running through her with barely-there grazes. Villanelle is pressed up behind her. Her arm around Eve’s waist. Palm resting against the warm skin just beneath Eve’s underwear. Fingers moving lazily. Her lips roam Eve’s neck. Nuzzling past curls. Inhaling at skin. The lightest of touches and kisses.

  
  


Only enough to make Eve sigh breathily and want more.

“You’re going to make me burn our dinner.”

Villanelle’s other hand runs up and down Eve’s side firmly as she whispers into her skin.

“I can’t help it, Eve. Watching you cook does something to me.”

Eve fights the urge to lean her head back and let Villanelle fully take her here in their kitchen. Burning their food. Setting their fire alarm off. And scaring and scarring the shit out of Charles in the process. Eve has set the fire alarm off with her cooking plenty of times. And each time, Charles runs as if he’s being shot at. And then Eve has to send Villanelle to coax him out from under their bed. 

  
The last time it happened, Eve walked into their room a half-hour after sending Villanelle for him. Expecting to see Villanelle, stretched out on her belly across their bedroom floor, still attempting to drag Charles from his hiding spot. Instead, she walked into an empty room. A hand poked out to wave at her from beneath their bed. And when Eve bent down, she saw them. Villanelle had slid under their bed to lay with Charles. Charles's head rested sleepily against her shoulder. “ _Because he was scared, Eve_.” Villanelle had reasoned. That sight is now Eve’s Lock Screen on her phone. Forever immortalizing that moment in picture. 

“Are you sure it’s not the promise of food that’s doing it for you?”

Villanelle laughs softly against her neck and places one more kiss before she pulls away. She slides her fingers up the middle of Eve slowly, purposefully, making Eve groan at the feeling before it’s no longer there and missed.

Villanelle moves from behind Eve to stand next to her at their stove.

“Let me help, Eve.”

“No. I’m cooking for you for our anniversary dinner. I’ve worked _really_ hard to get to this level of mastery.”

Villanelle laughs beside her.

“You did. And it is appreciated.”

Eve glances at Villanelle across her shoulder. Prepared to say something smart. Sarcastic. Playfully. But her words fail her. Eve can only just stand there. Mouth open, words nonexistent. Her pants still unbuttoned and unzipped. Her favorite grin plastered across Villanelle’s face. Villanelle leans casually on the counter next to her. The fingers that played at her a moment ago glisten in the kitchen light.

Eve lets out a shaky breath and focuses on feeding Villanelle first. As confident as Villanelle is in this moment, if Eve doesn’t feed her, Villanelle will be reduced to behaving like a toddler who wants a snack they aren’t allowed to have. And Villanelle has been hungry for hours.

Eve's had to bat Villanelle’s hands away from their cupboards and fridge 5 times since she started cooking. Villanelle would shuffle her sandy feet across the tile. Stealthily. Silently. Eve only alerted to her movements by the audible growl that left her tummy. Startling the both of them and freezing Villanelle in her sandy path as she reached for whatever food she could get her hands on.  
  


Eve looks around their kitchen while she mans their stove.

Tracks of sand from the bottom of both of their feet litter their kitchen floor. She can see it lead towards their back door. Charles sniffs at the sand and then takes a test lick. Feeling the sand on his tongue makes him take 4 paws back. Lick repeatedly at his mouth and nose. Sneeze a handful of times. And Villanelle says " _gesundheit_ " after every single sneeze Charles lets out. 

******

**1 hour earlier...**

  
After their surprisingly private tryst in an extremely public park, Villanelle and Eve walked home along the beach. In no hurry. No urgency or hustle in their step. They laughed, kissed, teased, and lingered with touches. Intertwined fingers swung in between their bodies. Their free hands toted their own shoes as their bare feet shuffled lazily through beaten sandy paths.

When they passed tourists, Villanelle would scoff and roll her eyes.

“ _Americans_.”

She would say it every time. By the last time, Eve mimicked Villanelle as she spoke. Both of their voices made louder by the combination. It echoed far too loudly. Earning the put off glances from the tourists that walked in the opposite direction of them.

They too were tourists at one time. When they first arrived in Spain, they explored like it was their first time exploring anything. They tried every restaurant they could. Villanelle would always order something outrageous. Something Eve would never think to order. And when Villanelle would hold her fork out for Eve to try the experiment of a meal she had ordered, Eve would always shoo it away. Villanelle would almost be in her lap by the time Eve wrapped her lips around Villanelle’s waiting fork. Succumbing to Villanelle’s persistent and too loud for being in public advances on her personal space and food boundaries.

And now, when they sit side by side in some of those same restaurants, those restaurants quickly becoming their favorite destinations, Eve doesn’t need Villanelle’s fork almost forced into her mouth. She dives right into whatever Villanelle has ordered. And Eve can tell by the way Villanelle looks at her food entering Eve’s mouth, never to be seen again, that Villanelle regrets ever pushing it in the first place.

And as they walked along the beach today, somewhere that used to be so foreign and exciting, the sand beneath their feet and in between their toes felt like home. It _is_ home. No longer alien, but known. Inside and out. Familiar. Comforting. And still exciting in the best of ways.

Exciting in the way their hands locked and molded together. Exciting as Villanelle playfully pushed Eve away from her, only to bring her back towards her quickly, twirling Eve under her hand. Dancing in public as they stroll along the ocean's edge. Exciting in the way it drew more glances from the tourists that passed.

And now Eve was scoffing.

“ _Americans_.”

******

Eve is snapped from her thoughts by Villanelle’s movements in the corner of her eye. She’s bent over, batting at each foot, one at a time. Specks of sand raining down onto the kitchen tile below her long, slender feet.

“You can grab us plates. If you still want to help."

Villanelle looks far too excited at this remedial task assignment. She bats at her feet one more time before rising.

She reaches over Eve, making sure that their bodies brush against one another as she does. She grabs two plates from above Eve’s head. And on her way down, as her bare heels meet the tile again, she brushes against Eve once more. Purposeful in its intention.

_This has to be my punishment_ , Eve thinks.

“Stop, Villanelle.”

Villanelle laughs and places the plates on the counter.

“What? The plates were there.” Villanelle points to where the plates live. “And _you_...are here.”

Villanelle runs her hand up the center of Eve’s back. Gripping the bottom of her curls when they’re reached. Her voice low when she speaks.

“You were in the way, Eve.”

Eve closes her eyes as Villanelle tugs gently at the ends of them. She can feel her scalp pull gently beneath the roots. If Villanelle’s hand could always and only touch her this way, she would still be happy.

And then Eve hears a click. Her eyes snap open.

Villanelle’s hand is now in front of her. At the stove. Turning the burner off. And the look on her face is positively pleased. Self approving.

“You are an asshole.”

Villanelle laughs and steps around Eve to open the drawer where their utensils live.

And when they sit to eat, Eve says without any hesitation and in a seriousness that makes Villanelle stop her fork in its rushed path to her mouth.

“Be quick.”

******

Villanelle watches Eve finish her meal with zero patience. Her knee bounces up and down. Her surprisingly still sandy feet tap at the tile below them. She raps and cracks her knuckles continuously.

_Be quick_ , Villanelle thinks, snorting out loud. Earning an amused and confused glance from Eve _. You be quick_.

Eve had barely lifted her fork with her last bite off of her plate before Villanelle was grabbing it. Almost throwing it like a frisbee into the sink.

Eve's eyes go wide. She stops her last bite at her lips and sets her fork down on the table. Food still attached. She stands to survey the very likely damage.

“Jesus, Villa...”

And Villanelle is on her immediately. Pressing against her, making Eve stumble with its quickness and force. Cutting off her sentence with her lips. Leaving Eve shocked at the distance Villanelle cleared in such little time. And shocked at how fast Villanelle was undressing her. 

Villanelle slips Eve’s jacket off of her shoulders and lets it drop to their feet. Along with her shirt, that is now missing a few buttons. The buttons had flown and their landing echoed around their kitchen with a _clink, clink, clink_.

Villanelle walks them back into the living room. Eve unaware until her backside hits the armrest of their couch.

Villanelle is thankfully more merciful with her jeans. Only because they’re already unbuttoned and unzipped from earlier. She slows their kiss, tender and soft while tracing the skin of Eve’s hips with gentle fingers. Kneeling down to help Eve step out of the jeans that now feel much too constricting. Villanelle lets her fingertips glide up Eve’s bare legs as she rises to her feet.

Villanelle’s long, slender fingers make their way up until they wrap around the backs of Eve’s thighs to hoist her suddenly and effortlessly onto the very edge of the couch armrest. Villanelle takes a step back. Admiring the mess she’s made out of Eve.

  
  


Eve’s chest heaves. Her hair is all over the place. Her lips swollen and pink.

As she makes her way from head to toe, Villanelle’s roaming eyes land at hip level. She can see the dampness she’s created between Eve’s slightly parted thighs. Arousal darkened against the lighter shade of her underwear. 

Villanelle moves her hands to her own jacket. Slips it off and tosses it to the floor to join Eve’s. She takes care with her own shirt. Unbuttoning it with deft fingers. Eve almost whines as she watches Villanelle take her time undressing in front of her. Itching to touch her. To wrap herself around Villanelle. To undress her herself. But Villanelle moves almost sluggishly. Unbuttoning and unzipping her slightly oversized pants. Stepping out of them gradually. All the while, not breaking her eye contact with Eve. A smirk permanently pasted on her face as she watches Eve watch her.

Villanelle finally advances towards her. She brushes a hand against the inside of Eve’s thigh.

“Did you come earlier? On the phone?”

Eve looks up at Villanelle who stands tall above her. Her fingers trace the skin on the inside of her thighs. Moving from one to the other.

“No.”

Villanelle rubs a firm thumb against her skin. Circling. Inching the distance from knee to hip.

“Mhmm. I can still feel how wet you were on your thighs.”

Eve lolls her head back as Villanelle runs the tips of her fingers across the fabric that sticks to the center of her. Eve's own fingers grip the couch armrest as she balances herself on her palms and wrists.

“And I told you to leave it. You listened.”

Eve nods weakly as Villanelle moves impossibly close. Her voice low.

“Do you think you should be rewarded for that? For listening?”

Eve brings her head back up to look at Villanelle. Who looks down at her own hand between Eve’s thighs.

“Yes.”

Villanelle cuts her eyes up to Eve’s and smirks. She looks surprised by Eve’s answer.

“Oh, really? I don’t think you behaved like someone who deserves a reward. Answer that again, Eve.”

Eve has never talked like this with Villanelle. They’ve joked back and forth about being rewarded or punished. And usually, there were consequences that were short-lived. Playfully sensual. Or rewards that Villanelle surprisingly more often than not wanted in the form of food. But the look in Villanelle’s eyes now says that this is serious. Far from joking.

And Eve shouldn’t be surprised. This had been on Villanelle’s list. But, still, Eve searches her eyes frantically. As if she can see Villanelle’s plans for her through just a look. Her arousal blooming beneath Villanelle’s warm fingers at the thought of it.

  
  
  
Her voice shakes and rattles with a nervous excitement against the inside of her throat.   
  
  


“No. I don’t deserve a reward.”

Villanelle purrs in approval. Her fingers press against Eve. Firm in their touch. Making Eve groan loudly with the increased friction.

“Then what _do you_ deserve, Eve?”

Villanelle’s other hand wraps around Eve’s throat. Light, but unyielding at once. Her thumb brushes at the edge of Eve’s jawbone.

  
  


“To be punished.”

Villanelle moves her eyes to the hand that rests at Eve’s throat and bites at her lower lip.

“Good answer.”

Villanelle leads Eve to her feet. Her hand remains firm around her neck, but only enough to guide.

She moves her lips to Eve’s ear and whispers darkly.

“Get on our bed. And wait for me.”

  
  


Villanelle releases her and steps back. Allowing Eve to make her way to their bedroom. The look in Villanelle’s eyes, the feeling of Villanelle dominating her like this, the husky sound of her voice. It makes Eve’s knees weak. As she walks, her thighs rub against one another. Allowing Eve to be fully aware of the throb that bounds between her legs. Her skin tingles with the want to be touched. She fights the urge to turn around. To walk back to Villanelle out of impatience. The impatience that grows from her deep-rooted arousal for Villanelle. Her attraction and want for her in this moment making it difficult for Eve to breathe.

Eve gets to their bed and isn’t sure how she should wait. Should she lay on the bed casually? On all fours? Sit on the edge? She decides to sit on the bed, back against their headboard, ankles crossed over one another. And she waits. What feels like a lifetime. In silence. She hears no movement coming from any room in their house.

Until Villanelle is suddenly there. In their doorway. Camera in one hand. Her other hand fists what looks like lengths of fabric.

Villanelle approaches wordlessly. She kicks the door closed with her heel and moves towards their bed. The fabric in her one hand is tossed beside Eve without a glance. Eve doesn’t dare to look at it. She keeps her eyes on Villanelle as she turns and places their camera in the usual spot. And as Villanelle positions the camera, her back to Eve, her voice echoes in their room.

“Go to the bathroom. Get it.”

Eve scoots off the bed and heads towards their bathroom. Already knowing what Villanelle wants. She makes her way back with it. Holding it in her shaky hands. She steps in front of Villanelle, who now waits for her silently at the foot of their bed. Eve holds it out to Villanelle like a gift. And Villanelle looks down at Eve with an eyebrow raised in question.

“What are you waiting for, Eve? Put it on me.”

Villanelle's voice is setting Eve is on fire. The throb between her legs is becoming painful with the anticipation. As she straps Villanelle up, she catches her eyes a few times. _Dark. Waiting. Wanting._ And when Eve’s done, she takes a step back to admire her work.

Villanelle looks powerful. Strong and lean. _Predatory._ Especially in the way her eyes rake the length of Eve's body. An instinctive snarl would roll out of her if she were a big cat. Sizing up her prey. 

A snarl doesn't make itself known. But a demanding tone of voice does.

“Undress the rest of me.”

Eve takes a step forward and wraps her hands around Villanelle’s torso. Unclasps her bra, sliding it off of her shoulders. Letting her fingers linger on the bare skin that its straps follow. Eve wants to reach out and grab her. Feel Villanelle in her hands. Against her tongue. But Villanelle is waiting for something else.

“Undress the rest of yourself, and get back on the bed. How I found you.”

By the time Eve gets on the bed, fully undressed, back to the same position she was before, Villanelle is knotting the pieces of fabric, tying them together to create length. Eve now knows that they are scarves. Some of her own lightweight scarves. Similar in fabric to the one Villanelle stole from her years ago. Eve’s breath catches in her throat when she sees it.

”Is that...”

Villanelle continues to work at her makeshift restraints. She glances at Eve across her shoulder.

”Yes. I saved it. It was in that box I stupidly went to retrieve in Paris.”

  
  


Eve instinctively licks her lips at the sound of Villanelle’s voice. And at the idea of Villanelle using _that_ scarf on her.

Villanelle steps around to each side of their bed. One after the other. Telling Eve to raise each arm from her side. Leaning over to tie and restrain Eve’s wrists to the intricately carved slots that run across their headboard’s wooden top. Allowing Eve only a little give to move her arms. But, the way Villanelle has tied her, carefully and thoughtfully, Eve can feel her fingers just fine. Not too tight. And not loose enough for Eve to have full range of motion.

When she’s done, Villanelle sits on the side of the bed. Telling Eve to scoot and lean forward as much as her restraints will allow. And she wraps the last scarf, the most familiar of scarves, around Eve’s eyes. Blinding her. Making that sense disappear. Eve is left in darkness. Missing the sight of Villanelle. She sits in silence for a moment before Villanelle speaks.

  
  


“Tell me again, Eve. Do you deserve to be punished? Or rewarded?”

Villanelle’s voice sounds like it's coming from all sides of her. Surrounding her. Engulfing her every sense. Even the one she’s lost. She can almost see Villanelle in the darkness that shrouds her eyes. Her ears perk up to try to gauge Villanelle’s location and position. She can’t place it. She only hears Villanelle in her head. Her voice stings soothingly at every part of her.

  
  


“Punished, Villanelle.”

Eve hears Villanelle take in a long breath of air. It almost hisses against her lips as she pulls it in. 

“Uncross your ankles. Bend your knees. Feet flat on the bed. Open your legs and lay back as much as you can.”

Eve does so. She is able to lay fully back with the length of the restraints Villanelle crafted. Her knees quiver when she pulls them towards her chest. Her thighs fight to cover the cold air that hits at her center when they’re parted. She resists the urge to bounce her feet in anticipation. 

Eve turns her head to the side. To listen. To hear any movement or sound. As if it will help her determine exactly where Villanelle is.

“Are you wet, Eve?”

It comes from all around her. Making her ears ring, and her bottom lip tremble. Eve has to bite down on it to stop its twitch.

"Yes."

She feels the bed shift with Villanelle’s weight.

Eve jerks with a gasp, gripping her restraints tight, as she feels Villanelle’s tongue run up the inside of her thigh. And down the other. It feels warmer than usual. Wetter than usual. Eve’s other senses heightened by the removal of one. The tip of Villanelle’s tongue feels like fire. And so do the words that roll off of it.

“Mhmm. Thank you for leaving that for me.”

Villanelle's tongue hits the center of her. Once. Twice. Villanelle's hands have to hold Eve's bucking hips down to the mattress so she can lap at her properly. With no interruption. Eve hears the moan that rolls out of her own chest and feels the moan that comes from Villanelle's as she gathers what shes created. Claims what's hers. Her noises alike to those that come from someone as they take the first bite of their favorite food.

Eve feels Villanelle all around her at once. Her tongue is gone. And then her warm body is leaning into Eve. Resting in between her parted thighs. Their bare chests brush against one another. Lips meet the skin of her neck. Softly and then biting. Hands run up and down her sides roughly. Nails scratching. She feels the tip of Villanelle’s length against her. And she's aching for it. She wants to beg Villanelle for it. But, she shouldn’t. She remains silent as Villanelle moves around her. Doing with Eve as she pleases. Her words leave her lips along Eve's jaw. 

“Do you think you deserve to be fucked? Made love to?”

_Yes_. _Please_.

“No.”

She feels Villanelle position herself above the center of her. Running her length up and down. Teasing at her entrance. Grazing along where Eve feels her pulse the most with each movement. And Eve whines with each pass. Her fingers clutch around the length of her restraints. She pulls at them to grab onto something. _Anything_.

“Then why are you acting like you do, Eve?”

“Villanelle…please…”

Eve is starting to sweat. Her wrists dampen the scarf bindings around them. Villanelle is bringing her closer with just her voice and the feeling of her length sliding through her. Teasing at finding its way inside.

“I think you deserve to be fucked. But, I don’t think you deserve to come.”

Eve nods quickly. Willing to accept anything Villanelle will give her.

Eve feels Villanelle still all movement between her legs. She feels hands and fingers move to her calves. Feels her legs being lifted. Each placed on and bent over a shoulder. And then Villanelle is leaning into her again. Eve feels wide open. Vulnerable with her thighs parted so wide and her knees to her chest.

Villanelle’s voice rings out around her. It’s as if it bounces off their walls. Landing finally somewhere in Eve. Deep in the core of her.

“I’m not going to be gentle.”

And before Eve can respond, Villanelle is slamming into her. Eve yelps in surprise. Villanelle’s hands grip the top of Eve’s thighs as she sets a deep, brisk pace right off the bat.

Eve wraps her fingers around the length of scarf between her wrists and their headboard. Tugging at them. Leveraging herself against Villanelle’s movements. The wood creaks as the scarves pull and tug against it.

She can hear Villanelle pant above her. Her pants mingle with her own noises. She can feel Villanelle’s nails dig into the skin of her thighs. Feel the hilt of Villanelle’s length hit her just right. It’s rough, it’s hard. It's painfully and sinfully good. 

She’s desperate to move her arms. Rip at the scarf around her eyes so she can see Villanelle’s face as she fucks her. Reach for Villanelle’s hips to help her thrusts reach deeper. To relieve some of the strain on them as Villanelle moves fast and hard inside of her. Her thighs and back burning from the pace she's set. But, Villanelle doesn’t show it in her movements. She stays steady.

Eve can only tell Villanelle is tiring when, after a while of keeping this pace, she feels the loss of Villanelle's hands from her thighs and then hears them land on their headboard. The wood creaking with their contact. 

Villanelle must realize how quickly Eve is coming undone beneath her because Eve hears her growl between pants.

“Don’t you dare come. You’re not allowed to, Eve.”

  
  


Eve gasps as she feels Villanelle’s tip hit her repeatedly, roughly. Driving into the best part of her. Eve can feel it in her lower belly. The tugging. The heat of a pleasurable burn.

  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t...help it, Villanelle.”

Eve feels it coming. And it's approaching too quickly. The tone in Villanelle's demands and the breathlessness she hears in Villanelle's voice isn't helping.

" _Don't_."

Eve clenches her blinded eyes tight. She bites the inside of her cheek to feel anything other than Villanelle inside of her. Her stomach tenses. Villanelle continues her pace and doesn’t let up. So, Eve does as she’s told.

She puts all of her strength into her legs, she grips tightly at the length of scarves that tethers her to their bed and pushes Villanelle back with a jut of her hips and the strength of her thighs. She hears Villanelle grunt as she, what Eve assumes, falls back on the bed.

And then she hears Villanelle’s breathy laugh come from in front of her.

“Now, _that_ deserves a reward, Eve.”

Eve feels the bed shift, Villanelle’s hands on her knees, pushing them back up. Her thighs are spread. She feels Villanelle rest herself in between them. And then she sees the light. Villanelle removes the scarf from her eyes. Eve’s eyes squint and then adapt to the soft light of their bedroom. Letting her eyes focus. And when they do, Villanelle is there. Her eyes bright, amused. And Eve’s finally able to see Villanelle’s lips move as she speaks.

“Are you okay?”

Eve scoffs. 

"Are _you_?"

Villanelle laughs again and nods.

"Yes."

Eve licks her lips at the sight of Villanelle on top of her. Between her legs. The sweat that gathers on her forehead from exertion.

Villanelle leans in and presses her lips to Eve’s. Soft and gentle. Exploring. Her hand cups at Eve’s cheek as she glides back into Eve slowly.

Eve moans into her mouth at the feeling.

Villanelle rocks into her gently. Her tongue meeting Eve’s tongue. Sliding against it. Wet, warm, and sweet against hers. Her free hand grips tightly to Eve's hip. A possessive touch.

Villanelle pulls her lips back and presses her forehead to Eve’s. Her other hand stays at Eve's cheek. Brushing at her skin with her thumb. Soothing touches as she keeps her hips at a slow pace. A soft rhythm.

“Thank you. For today. I can't tell you how much this means to me.”

The sudden change from rough to soft is welcomed. Eve can feel every inch of Villanelle inside of her. Every touch of her fingers. Her breath against her lips. She can almost taste this feeling. Even with her sight renewed, Eve still feels and hears Villanelle all around her. Eve’s fingers grip at the length of scarf that she’s wound around them. The headboard creaks with her movement.

Villanelle notices, reaches up without breaking her stride, and rips at each slip knot around their headboard. Freeing Eve’s arms. Eve immediately moves her hands to Villanelle’s back. Lengths of scarves follow them. Her fingers run over the smooth, damp skin that meets her fingers. A sigh of relief leaves her when she is finally able to feel Villanelle beneath her hands.

"Eve..."

Eve watches as Villanelle's eyes slip shut. As if she's focusing in on her other senses. Opening them to fully to feel. Taste. Smell. Eve's name sits on her lips. As soft whimpers rest on Eve's.

And when Eve's hands find and anchor themselves in Villanelle’s hair, Eve feels herself shudder. It’s sudden. Unexpected. It rises from her belly and creeps up her chest. Like a wave of warmth that washes over her. Her climax comes soft and sweet around Villanelle’s slow, gently moving length. Villanelle presses her lips into hers as she does. Kissing her through it. Swallowing Eve's noises and making them her own.

Villanelle picks up her pace only slightly as their tongues meet. And with that sudden change in pace, Eve is sent into another one. A harder one. It arches her back off of the bed, and into Villanelle as Villanelle rocks into her. Eve can feel Villanelle groan against her lips when she does it. Coaxing words are spoken between their lips.

“Come on, Eve. Give me another one.”

Eve gasps as Villanelle brings one of her legs up to wrap around her waist. Her hand digs into the thigh she grips tightly to her. She snaps her hips into Eve's. Hitting Eve deeper. Lavishing the neglected part of Eve with attention. Eve pulls at Villanelle’s hair as she comes again. Crying out for Villanelle before falling limply into their mattress. And Villanelle follows her soon after. Resting her weight in between Eve's thighs. Chest to chest. 

Villanelle kisses at Eve's neck as Eve tries to catch her breath. And when Villanelle feels the rise and fall of Eve's chest slow and even, she presses herself up to meet Eve's gaze.

And it's as if they are looking at each other for the first time. Their warm breaths mingle between them. Neither of them can say a word. Villanelle just runs a hand through Eve’s hair. Smoothing it to the side of her head. Moving it behind her ear. Caring touches. 

_That’s how we take care of one another_ , Eve thinks, as she looks into Villanelle's eyes. Giving each other as good as they get from one another. Relinquishing control when the other wants it. Taking back control when the other needs to feel vulnerable. And never judging it. Never criticizing it. Always feeling open to speaking up if they need to.

It's honesty. And truth. True to who they are. Who they want and need to be. For themselves and for each other.

Eve finally breaks their silence.

“Some punishment.”

Villanelle laughs and moves her lips to Eve’s forehead. Pressing them to damp skin. 

“You enjoyed that too much for it to be a punishment.”

Eve wraps her arms around Villanelle’s torso. Her back wet with beads of sweat that cling to Eve’s forearms and the scarves that still hang from her wrists.

“I did.”

  
  



	24. Conversations After - A Conversation Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft af

**1 hour later...**

"Would you like to sit up to eat?"

Villanelle lays lazily on their couch. A plate of leftovers on her chest. Mouth full when she speaks.

"No. I'm comfortable. Do you want some?"

Eve leans over the back of the couch and opens her mouth.

Villanelle offers her a bite but pulls it away playfully when Eve tries to grab at it with her teeth.

"Say ' _please_ ', Eve."

"Please, Eve."

Villanelle finally swallows and then groans.

"No. Just say ' _please_ '."

Eve laughs.

"I know. I was kidding."

Villanelle moves her fork towards Eve, and then it quickly takes a detour into her own mouth. Grinning as she chews the bite she offered to Eve.

"Do you want me to flip you off of this couch?"

Villanelle swallows and places her plate and fork on the coffee table to her side. She shrugs casually in her response to Eve's empty threat.

"You can try."

Eve circles to the front of the couch. Villanelle watches her with her eyes only. Doesn't move a muscle at her approach. 

"I just kicked your ass in there. I heard you land."

Villanelle blows a raspberry into the air in front of her. It turns into a cocky laugh.

"Oh, please, Eve. You had leverage. You used the scarves and headboard."

Eve crosses her arms at her chest and narrows her eyes.

"Let's see it, then. Pull it up. Where's your phone?"

Villanelle isn't cocky anymore. Her eyes go wide and her hand flies instinctively over her right front pocket. 

Eve grabs for it. Villanelle slaps her hand away quickly. Eve grabs for it again and Villanelle slaps at her. Laughing.

_Asshole_.

Eve climbs on top of Villanelle. Straddling her waist. Grabs at her wrist and, with a strength that surprises even herself, wrestles the phone out of Villanelle's pocket and from the death grip around it.

Eve holds the phone up high above her head as Villanelle tries to sit up. Eve resting her entire weight around her lower torso. Pinning her to the cushions of the couch.

Villanelle gives up after an embarrassing struggle and stills her upper body with a huff.

"Fine. Watch it. You'll see. You had an advantage."

Eve cocks her eyebrow as she lowers the phone to her face. Villanelle doesn't make a move for it. She stays still. Watching Eve as she unlocks her phone and pulls up their camera's app.

Eve clicks on the latest video and presses play. 

And waits as the video loads. A gray symbol of moving dots circling in the center of the still, blurry capture of Villanelle and Eve. 

"It's buffering." 

Villanelle groans below her.

"I can't feel anything below my waist, Eve."

"Oh, shut up. I am not that heavy."

Villanelle moves her hands to Eve's backside and wiggles her eyebrows up and down when she kneads at it.

"Stop trying to distract me.”

Villanelle sighs and moves her hands to Eve's waist.

"Fine. I will just say that..."

The video starts.

"Okay, hush."

Eve can hear Villanelle's mouth snap close in her frustration.

Eve moves her finger to fast forward past the other, currently less important parts.

Villanelle tries to lean up. She cranes her neck to see.

"You're skipping past the best parts, Eve!"

Eve smiles when she finds it.

"No. _This_ is the best part."

She lets Villanelle lean fully up so that they can watch together.

And of course, they watch as Villanelle slams into Eve. Over and over. 

"Fuck."

Eve can feel Villanelle's fingers dig into her waist as they watch.

"I told you. You were skipping the best parts."

Eve watches herself wrap the scarves around her fingers to grip them at her palm.

"Hush! Here it is."

Villanelle moves her hands from Eve's waist to cover her eyes but Eve stops her with her free hand. Batting them away. 

"You _will_ watch this."

Eve watches as she catapults Villanelle's thrusting body into the air. She didn't go far. But she landed almost fully on her back. She hears the muffled-by-sheets thud when Villanelle lands.

"Oh my god!"

Eve pauses it. And zooms in to try to see Villanelle's face. And she can. Thank god for high definition video.

"Oh my. Look at you. So surprised."

Villanelle's mouth hangs open in shock in the paused, zoomed-in still of their video. And Eve wishes she could've seen it live. In front of her. It would've been so perfect.

Villanelle snatches her phone back and tosses it on the coffee table.

Eve gasps playfully and pushes at her chest with the palms of her hands. Pressing Villanelle back down into the couch cushions. Leaning over her. 

"You are _such_ a sore loser."

Villanelle glares up at her.

"I am not. And that wasn't you..." Villanelle mocks Eve's voice dramatically. " _Kicking my ass._ "

"Oh? What was that then?"

Villanelle moves her hands back to Eve's waist. Her fingers slide just under the hem of her shirt. Eve can feel her warm fingertips against her skin. She watches Villanelle's eyes darken. Heavy, shrouded, and cloudy. As if she's far away. Somewhere else. And her voice sounds just as far. But, when it hits Eve's ears, it sounds too present. Too close.

"That was me pushing you to come and ordering you not to. That was you obeying me. You just watched me fuck you harder than anyone has ever fucked you before."

Eve takes a shaky gasp of air when her words slam into her. Villanelle's warm fingertips now feel like pinpricks against her skin. Her voice comes out as a whisper. And she doesn't know why she says it. It comes to her. A fleeting thought. In a moment of happiness. Where all of her thoughts should be focused on that. But, it slips in.

"Do you think it will always be like this?"

Villanelle looks up at her. Confused at the change in subject. Disappointed that her words didn't have the effect they were meant to have.

"Like what, Eve?"

"Do you think we will always want each other? Like this?"

Villanelle's face and eyes soften. She sits up. Holding Eve steady in her lap and moving a gentle hand to Eve's face.

"Of course. I know _I_ will. Why did you say that?"

Eve laughs softly. She feels the tears coming. 

"I don't know, honestly. I think I'm just upset that I have to go to work in 6 hours."

Villanelle's thumb brushes a tear born of frustration from Eve's cheek.

"You should call out again, Eve. We can do _that_ \- " Villanelle nods her head to the side in the direction of her phone. "- all day. I'll let you push me around again. And I'll admit it. I enjoyed it."

Eve laughs and swipes at her other cheek.

"Let me, mhmm?"

Villanelle sighs.

"Fine. You got the upper hand. Happy?"

Eve leans to press her lips to Villanelle's. Their kiss wet with Eve's tears. 

Eve will always want this. It has been and always will be like this with Villanelle. She feels it in the way Villanelle touches her, kisses her, pulls at her. She feels it when Villanelle speaks to her, and when Villanelle speaks to Charles like he's a human being. Like they're in conversation.

She knows it when she feels Villanelle's eyes on her. Villanelle watches her. Not intrusively. Admiringly.

And she feels it when she touches Villanelle. When she's inside of, around, and full of Villanelle.

When she feels Villanelle sigh into her mouth, she pulls back so that Villanelle can hear what she's thinking. _Feel_ what she's thinking.

"Happy."


	25. Things We Do In Private - A Side-bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a little competition? 😇

** 6 hours later... **

Eve is warm when she wakes. Her body heavy. Their covers surround her like a weighted blanket. She stretches the length of her as she yawns. Her neck elongates. Her toes fan out, curl, and crack with their own waking stretch.

Villanelle's sleep-heavy breaths puff against the back of her neck. Eve’s curls move with it. Tickling at her skin. She can feel Villanelle's hand on her upper thigh. Heavy and limp in rest. She can feel  every inch of Villanelle that touches her. And it makes her feel  even warmer. It makes what she's about to do feel like torture.

Eve finds the strength and reaches for her phone on her nightstand. Gently and quietly, as not to wake Villanelle.

Awake before her alarm .

Eve sets her phone back on her nightstand, face down, with an angry groan.

She throws her hand over her mouth when the groan slips out. 

She hears Villanelle take a deep inhale and then feels Villanelle's hand stir against her. Her fingers spread and then grip at Eve's thigh.

“Stop moving, Eve."

Eve laughs through her fingers. Villanelle's hand moves to her waist to pull Eve across the short distance between them and tighter to her chest.

“I have to be up in 30 minutes.”

She feels Villanelle’s yawn and then moving lips at her neck.

“You don’t have to be up at all if you choose.”

Villanelle’s fingers trace the skin that peeks out underneath Eve’s shirt. Her fingertips like ice against Eve's warm skin.

Eve shivers under the touch. 

“Don’t do it.”

Villanelle does this. She pushes Eve’s work timeline constantly. Her fingers and hands roam in a sleepy haze in the mornings. 

And there's nothing like Villanelle when she first wakes up. She's groggy. Her voice thick, weighted, and her accent more accentuated with sleep. Her movements and touches slow.

Eve always feigns resistance, even while her body hums in excitement. Thankful that its first feelings are of Villanelle. In and around her. And the want spreads from her throat to the core of her. It makes her lightheaded. Dizzy, despite being still and horizontal. And Eve won't feel grounded until Villanelle touches her to completion.

Villanelle's hand moves heavily, roughly against her skin. Dragging up and under Eve's shirt.

Her long fingers and slender hand find Eve’s breast. Palming it fully, while her mouth moves lightly against the side of Eve’s neck.

"I want you."

Eve whimpers and arches her back away from Villanelle's body, and into the touch. 

Eve needs to feel Villanelle's mouth against hers. She needs to taste her. Feel her breath against her lips.

"Kiss me."

Villanelle shifts her body to reach Eve's lips with hers. Allowing Eve immediate entrance. Her warm breath meeting Eve's tongue as it slips against hers lazily. 

Eve feels Villanelle's hand drag down her torso. Dipping beneath the waistband of her shorts.

Villanelle smiles into their kiss when her fingers meet the warmth that spreads between Eve's thighs.

Eve pulls her lips back, already panting with Villanelle's touch.

"I want to touch you, too."

Villanelle smirks.

"Come here, then."

Eve shifts her body to face Villanelle.

The hand between her thighs barely leaves its place and only stills when Villanelle readjusts her arm.

Their mouths connect again as Eve trails her own hand underneath the fabric that clings to Villanelle's warm skin.

Villanelle hums against her lips when fingers find her.

She slows her own movements to mirror Eve's. To build each other up in sync.

After mere moments, they both whimper into one another. Catching each other's sounds on the tip of their tongues. Breathing their pleasure into each other's lungs.

Villanelle pulls back to catch her breath. She rests her forehead against Eve's as they move together.

Eve opens her eyes to meet Villanelle's.

Her eyes are bright. A circle of green around gold. A gold that originates from hazel. Changing colors in her arousal. Like a chameleon changing the color of their skin.

Villanelle licks her lips as Eve's fingers find a speedier, firmer rhythm against her.

"This isn't a competition, Eve."

Villanelle picks up the speed of her own fingers in turn.

Eve keeps her face still, but her stomach tightens and flips at the feeling. She starts to feel it build. It bobs in her throat. It uncoils itself slowly in her tummy. Like a knot being worked out and loosened by deft, patient fingers.

"Isn't it?"

Villanelle scoots herself closer, moves her lips to Eve's neck, and drags her fingers down to tease at Eve's entrance.

"We can play that game if you want. I will win."

Eve lets her eyes slip shut and allows a soft moan to escape. Carried along with the carbon dioxide she expels from her lungs.

She wants to pull Villanelle's fingers fully inside of her. Her walls clench and unclench against the feeling of Villanelle's fingertips threatening to enter.

Eve snaps her eyes open when she realizes what's happening. Her moan is replaced with the clearing of her throat before it becomes apparent to Villanelle that she's teetering on the edge already.

Eve mimics Villanelle's movement. She moves her fingers over and below warm, swollen flesh and dips into Villanelle with just the tips of her fingers.

Eve feels Villanelle tense. 

Villanelle gasps and shudders. 

And comes immediately around the very tips of Eve's fingers.

It shocks the both of them.

Villanelle's own fingers still. Her hand balls into a fist against Eve.

She curses when it happens. 

"Fuck!"

Eve stifles the laughter in her chest at the look on Villanelle's face.

From smug and aroused, to frustrated, embarrassed, and upset in the blink of an eye.

A visible shift as soon Villanelle realized that she was coming first. So suddenly and too quickly.

Eve leaves her fingers in place, barely inside of Villanelle, as Villanelle quivers around the tips of them. 

Eve fights to stay silent as she feels Villanelle drip down to her knuckles.

When Villanelle finally calms, her eyes meet Eve's. She speaks through clenched teeth.

"Not fair."

Eve removes her fingers from Villanelle and moves her hand from underneath the fabric of her shorts.

She makes sure to drag her wet fingertips against Villanelle's skin.

Marking her with her own arousal. Eve brands Villanelle in her accomplishment. And Villanelle groans at the feeling.

Eve grabs at the wrist that rests just below the waistband of her own shorts. 

She wraps her damp fingers around the circumference of it. Squeezing gently. 

"We're not done."

Villanelle growls and unclenches her fist.

Her fingers pick up where they left off. Causing Eve to gasp at their sudden friction and pace.

Eve holds onto Villanelle's wrist. Feeling every movent of Villanelle's hand as it works between her thighs. 

And just as Eve feels the tight, coiled feeling in her belly unfurl and straighten in length, as the throb between her legs gets heavier, hitting harder with each heartbeat and every flick of the pads of Villanelle's wet fingers, she can barely manage to be smug.

Right before she's pushed off the edge. With a voice that cracks as she comes, the words rolling off her own tongue just before her sound of relief.

"I won." 


End file.
